


War of the Grey

by gothikuk



Category: Dragon Age AU - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikuk/pseuds/gothikuk
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden has returned with a cure for the Taint, the First Warden does not want a cure getting out and so its Warden V Warden (Again). Set in an Alternate Universe,  that sees the rise of new order.  Dragon Age belongs to Bioware as do thier characters, i am just playing in thier world and make no money from this.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Now.**

“Open the Gates!”

The yell came from the front wall and as bodies scrambled to do as was ordered the group riding full pelt towards the Vigil did not seem to want to stop until they got there. The mighty gates of the old Fortress began to open as the riders drew nearer.

The Warden Commander took to the battlements and looked towards the fields where the riders were tearing up the ground. He shielded his eyes from the watery winter sun and watched in grim silence as another group of riders tore across from the east and merged with the group riding towards the Keep.

“Commander!” Lucien yelled down to where a group of Wardens were milling about wondering what the fuss was all about. “Get in the air and see what's chasing our fellow Wardens”

“Yes Ser.”

Caleb ran to the specially converted area of the Keep, converted to keeping the small force of Griffons that called Vigils Keep home. He was in the air within minutes, his voice soothing and calm as he directed his mount to where the riders were coming in.

He recognised the armour below, they were indeed Wardens, a small group who kept looking behind them every so often. He saw the other group merge in with the smaller group, almost as a vanguard and when he saw who led the second group, his heart almost leapt into his mouth. It had been years since he had last seen Innes Guthrie, the former Warden Commander of Amaranthine. He brought Ashira low, his griffon, a creature he had bonded with and flew into battle with many a time, both in Navarra and back in Amaranthine when he had been re-stationed to a place he thought he would never see again. He came down to eye level, the horses shying from the mighty winged creature.

“Innes?” He asked “What’s going on?”

“We need to get to the Keep.” Innes told him “She must get to the keep.”

“Whose she?”

“That would be me Commander.” Caleb raised his head and saw who was leading the pack of Riders “Would your fine beast be able to hold off our pursuers long enough for us to get rest at the Keep?”

Caleb didn’t answer, his voice had got lost somewhere to forming an answer then being overcome by a feeling of awe. He turned his mount round and flew low over the fields of Amaranthine. At first, he couldn’t see who was pursuing the group, but then he picked them out. Wardens, wardens chasing wardens? A sick feeling sat in the pit of his stomach, he saw the livery of the Orlesian Wardens and muttered under his breath. That sick feeling in his stomach twisted into another knot, his memory reminding him why he had never fully trusted other Wardens. The scars of that battle remained with him and haunted him sometimes. People asked him why he seemed so dour, well the reason was right in front of him, that and a whole host of other reasons, it had only been five years since that day and as he began to lower his mount he had to swerve her to avoid the arrow that came flying at him.

“Bastards!” he growled and flying high he brought his Ashira into strafe that saw her deftly pluck the archer off his mount and drop him from the air, the sight of the mighty beast was enough to scare the horses and they reared up, whinnying in fear before turning and gallop away from the beast before them. Not that Caleb blamed them, Horses had been part of a Griffons meal in days gone by.

He turned Ashira round and flew over the fleeing Wardens “Open the Gates!” he barked “Then shut them damn quick.”

Lucian watched the arrivals as they entered into the courtyard, by now word had filtered round the Amaranthine Wardens that their former Warden Commander was here and someone else special to the wardens of Amaranthine. A hush flew over the keep and for a long time no one said anything.

“Warden Commander Brummer, I humbly ask for Sanctuary.” The woman reached up and removed her helm, the gasp went around the Wardens present.

“You want to tell me who was chasing you?” Lucian asked

“Orlesian Wardens.”

“Why?”

“Because they want to take me back to Wieshaupt, back to the First Warden in chains.”

“And why would they do that?” Lucian moved his gaze from her to her companions, all famous Wardens and all accompanied her on whatever her quest had been.

The Woman heaved a sigh and pushed her black hair from her face “Because I have a cure for the taint, I have found a way to cure our bodies of the foul magic that flows in our bodies and the First Warden wants it hidden away.” Selina Amell, The Hero of Ferelden, the first Warden Commander of Amaranthine looked at the current Warden Commander “and I humbly ask for Sanctuary.”

****

Malachi waited by the Keeps tavern for Caleb to come out with two drinks, he handed Malachi one and they both went and sat against the wall.

“A Cure?” Malachi then said it again a few more times to feel what the word sounded like. For years people wondered if there would ever be a cure for the taint. Oh sure, he had heard the rumours of the Hero on a quest to find a cure for not just her, but all wardens if they wanted it. Now though when it seemed possible, the First Warden did not want it getting out. Malachi’s nose twitched in disgust, it reminded him of the secretive nature of Soldier's Peak a little further north. That was not a happy place, even now when Avernus was gone the mage Wardens and normal Wardens were still tense around each other. It was not good to be a Non-Mage at that place.

“That’s what the Hero of Ferelden said.” Caleb repeated to his friend for the umpteenth time.

“What – what did Innes say?” Malachi wanted to know.

“He didn’t say a lot, as soon as the Warden Commander whisked them inside the Keep, I didn't see him long enough to speak to him.”

“A cure…” Malachi let his voice trail, he had been a warden for a long time and he had forgotten what it was like to be a normal human, well half human, but the point aside he had forgotten what it was like to wake up without wondering when that song would get louder and he would have to walk into the deep once more, never to return.

Caleb nodded but said nothing more. Unlike his friend he could sense trouble ahead, if the First Warden had ordered the capture of the Hero of Ferelden, how much longer before trouble landed on their doorstep…again.

Innes accepted the wine and set his helm on the table his men and women had taken up bunks in the barracks and he had briefly seen Amalia and Ramsey and promised he would talk to them soon. He had seen so many familiar faces, voices welcoming him back and telling him it was good to see him again, the only faces he hadn’t seen were Callum and Anza’s and when he had asked Lucian if they had ever returned from Rivain, the Warden Commander had shaken his head.

Lucian took his seat at the head of the table and had food and other drinks brought out. He dismissed everyone else present and waited until the doors were shut, these were his private chambers, he settled his blue eyes on Innes for a moment then turned them to the Hero of Ferelden. He had heard enough stories about the Mage Warden to make his head spin, and he had to admit, none of the stories did her justice. She was the lover of the Left Hand of the Divine, who was currently the Left hand of the Inquisitor.

She had made life tolerable for the mages for a time, many people acknowledging the role they had played in ending the 5 th Blight. Now though, since the blowing up of the chantry in Kirkwall, and other things since, mages were once more treated with suspicion and unkindness. Not in his homeland though and not in Tevinter, but that was not mentioned.

“So,” Lucian started, his thick Navarren accent steady, although he felt anything but steady. “What exactly does this cure do?”

Selina allowed herself to relax. She didn’t answer for a long moment, it wasn’t that she was making any dramatic effect, that was not how she worked, she was merely finding the words to best explain what she knew to be true. She was 40 now and she was too long in the tooth to sugar coat anything.

“I spent the best part of twenty years looking for ways to rid my body of the taint.” She told Lucian.

He nodded a little, he had heard that one, and took in her appearance, trying to see if she was near her calling. There were usually tell-tale signs, dark rings around the eyes, prominent veins. Yet he had not seen any of that. She looked tanned and where once her body had been slender, there was a muscle tone to her that he did not see in many mages. Selina had trained her body to wear the armour she wore, and she carried a sword not a staff. He had heard that she used her sword as her focus.

The doors opened and all heads turned to see the new arrival. Nathanial Howe, one of Selina’s truest companions and her designated second glowered a little as the Warden strode across the hall. “I can see the rumours were true.” The Warden-Major, commander of the Silver Order, stood at the end of the table. “My apologies for my tardiness Lucien, I had some Silver Order to contain, their excitement at the return of their orders founder was a little too much for them.”

Loghain Mac Tir bowed to his Commander and his Arl, and turned his attention to Selina “I thought you had died on this quest of yours Selina, it is – good to see you again.”

Selina pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly at Loghain, she had heard much from Leliana about how far Loghain had come since he had returned home. She bore him no ill will. At the end, he was only doing what he thought was right for his country, she couldn’t blame him for that. Not really. Selina’s pale grey eyes stayed on Loghain before she returned her attention back to the issue at hand.

“I travelled from one end of the world to the other, following the clues set down by Avernus and those before him. You see the Joining was never meant to be permanent, however the very nature of it made it so. Once inside us we were told we could never be rid of it and it would sing us to our deaths.” Selina folded her hands into a steeple “Our life expectancy was to be twenty to thirty years, but Avernus found a way to extend that life span. You met Avernus Loghain as did you I believe Innes.”

“I did, when I was stationed at Soldier's Peak when I first was joined to the Order.” Innes quietly said.

“Avernus had lived far longer than any warden had a right to. He extended his life using magic, blood magic and otherwise. He also experimented on other wardens,” Selina pulled a face “When I heard what he had done at the Keep I wanted to come back and kill the old bastard there and then, but I had to keep going. My reasons for finding the cure at first were purely selfish, I wanted to live a long life with Leliana, and didn't want to leave her alone. Then when I saw what it had done to Anders' mind, and how easy creatures like Coryphaeus could control us, it became more important that I find it, to give those who wanted it the freedom from the curse.”

“and how did the First Warden come to find out about it?” Innes asked, “We heard through friends in Orlais what was happening, I knew a shortcut and led my men here, we had hoped to reach you before you got here and get you here safely.” He told Selina.

“For that you have my thanks.” Selina thanked him and ate some food. “The First Warden summoned me to Wieshaupt, I was at Skyhold resting when the word came down. I went and told him what I had done, and instead of allowing the Cure to be distributed to those who wanted it, he tried to have me tried for treason and dereliction of duty.” She shook her head “Those Anders folks, so obsessed with the Darkspawn and the power they hold there.”

“Do you have it on you?” Loghain asked.

“No, I have it in my head,” Selina shifted in her seat a little “I was not foolish enough to make it, he would have destroyed it there and then. It took me years once I had found it to commit it to memory in the correct order and the correct quantities. I escaped because when I did not return to my camp my friends came for me.” She motioned to Nathanial, beside him an elven woman Velanna and the Dwarf Oghren, one who had been by her side when she fought the Archdemon. “By the time we came out of the Anderfels he had already had word sent down that I was to be arrested on sight and returned to him in chains. We had to take the back roads but the Orlesian Wardens, or most of them anyway, eager to make up for letting a long dead magister control them, wanted to take me back. The only place I could think of coming was here.” She lowered her eyes “I am sorry Warden Commander, I did not want this to bring trouble to your door, this place has had its fair share of problems and I am adding to it.”

Lucian raised his hand and waved off her concern. “You asked me for Sanctuary and you shall have it.” He picked his ale up and swallowed a good mouthful “if it were not for you there would not be an order here in Ferelden and the wardens of this old Keep owes no fealty to Wieshaupt.”

Lucian had cut ties with the First Warden when it became apparent, they were not interested in what happened at the Vigil. All he was interested in was tithes and that was something Lucian was not prepared to do. Eventually he had managed to get them to send him something to help him rebuild, and then ten griffons arrived with their riders. Lucian had made a one-off tithe payment to the First Warden, he had all but declared the Keep independent of Weishaupt.

He could see the weariness on the Hero’s face and sat back “The rest of this conversation can wait until the morning. You must be tired. Loghain, would you be kind enough to show our guest to her quarters. The rest of you make yourselves at home. You are welcome here as long as you need to be.”

Innes rose from his chair as Selina left with Loghain and waited until the others had left, leaving him alone with Lucian.

“Good to be back?” Lucian asked his predecessor and motioned for him to follow him.

“it’s – different.” Innes admitted as they walked out and up onto the battlements, “Not so, cold.”

“It’s taken a while Innes.” Lucian admitted. “When Talia returned to the Anderfels I took over, I think the wardens were guarded because they didn’t know if I would stay, but I am a stubborn bastard and with help we managed to put some pride in the old place again.”

“You did a good job.”

“We all have. You laid the foundations Innes, we just built on them. Saw what needed to be fixed and fixed them, what couldn’t be fixed…well we worked round that. Anza left and returned to Rivain, she never truly felt at home here.”

“No,” Innes sadly agreed. “She was always going to move on, I knew it and she knew it, after Catherine’s Wardens attacked us, well she hung around for a little bit longer for friends. Just if she needed to, I think.” He folded his arms, his wedding ring glinting in the afternoon sun “And Callum?”

“He stayed but I think his heart wasn’t in it. He left shortly after, left the order completely and has his own carpentry business in Rivain.”

“With Anza I assume.” Innes smiled as Lucian nodded “Good, nice to know someone managed to make him happy.”

“Not sure about that,” Lucian shrugged “I didn’t know her and I knew Callum even less. But given what I have learnt well, maybe this will be the ending they want.”

“And what of my nephew?” Innes leant against the battlements.

“Well he has turned into a fine scout. He looks up to Amalia and Malachi and whilst he is still a ball of energy that never runs out, he’s turned into a fine warden, you should be proud of him.”

“I always was,” Innes quietly said. 

If anyone deserved a cure then Ramsey did. He had blamed himself for what happened to his youngest nephew and, although it was not really spoken about, he thought that maybe his older brother blamed him in part. Maker knew Innes bore that guilt enough he didn’t need Brodie piling it on, but in the end, it was what it was and Innes and Brodie had come to peace over it, hell they always did. It still didn’t stop Innes from blaming himself for the actions that led to his nephew being forced into the joining.

“Your family is well?” Lucian asked as they walked along the battlements heading for where the Griffons were housed.

“Yes, Cameron is almost 14 now, turning a few heads and making his mama more protective.” Innes chuckled. “His uncles visit a couple of times a month.” He tried to keep his voice light at that, Innes loved it when Brodie visited. When Andrew came to visit, he tended to make an excuse and go on a short patrol, if Cameron was there at the same time though, he made the effort. Both men had promised Briana that they would not snipe at each other in front of her son, and the maker help them both if they did.

They would never like each other but the common bond they had was that neither wanted harm to come to Briana or Cameron, at least on that they had common ground, on everything else they just dealt.

“Do you think you will take the cure?” Lucian asked suddenly.

Innes sighed and squinted into the sky “Yes, I think I will. Up until I saw Briana again, I had no reason to want to, now though…well I want to see my son grow, marry and maybe become a grandfather. Being a warden has given me a sense of Pride and pain and not necessarily in that order.” The nobleman shook his head “From one Noble to another, what would you want to do?”

Lucian looked at Innes and then pushed the door to the Airy pausing for a moment before he answered. “That would rather depend on what Amalia wanted to do and what this cure does to us. It might well cure us of the Taint but what else will it do?”

“Amalia? What's she got to do with…ahhh” Innes allowed a smile to curl his bearded features “I see,” he allowed himself a chuckle and followed the Warden Commander in. 

*****

Warden Commander Devereaux, Commander of the Orlesian Grey Wardens, and in her own mind the Only Grey Wardens worthy of the name, watched as the party sent to retrieve the Hero of Ferelden and her entourage returned with…nothing. She glanced over her shoulder at the woman sitting at her desk, her armour denoting her as one of the First Wardens most trusted commanders rose and joined her side.

“So, they failed?” The Anders woman was not surprised, nor was she pleased. For years she had followed the quest of the Hero of Ferelden with interest.

“She has gone to the Wardens Keep of Amaranthine.” Devereaux reminded her, “Those Dog Lords know nothing of honour and duty.”

“Those  _ Dog Lords  _ kept the Blight at bay and for all their troubles, they have maintained a presence. Also, they are led by a Nevarran, and in the last couple of years have found their feet. Do not underestimate or simply dismiss them as knowing nothing of honour and duty.”

“The cure should ….”

“The cure, if former Warden Commander Amell has it, belongs in Weishaupt.” The Anders woman interrupted. “To be locked away and never used. Who else would there be to fight the Blight when it occurs?”

“The Wardens of Orlais would never abandon their duty to their First Warden.”

“Right, so when it became apparent that there was a blight in Ferelden did the Wardens ignore the then Regent Loghain, now Senior Warden Loghain, and go to aid their brothers and sisters in the land of the Dog Lords?” The Anders rounded on the Warden Commander, the silence was all the answer she needed, “Grey Wardens do not bend their knee to any King, Emperor, Viscount or anyone except the Order, Except the First Warden, So, in light of this I will be remaining here and we will bring the Hero of Ferelden to the First Warden, and If the Wardens of the lands of Ferelden need to be reminded of their oaths then we will make them remember.”

“Warden against warden?” Devereaux started “Again?”

“If it needs be, put a call out to all Grey Wardens from here to the Free Marches, the Deep Roads, Antiva and Rivain, call them and we will remind the Dog Lords of their oaths and remind them how valuable they are. Battle will be but a last resort.”

“And how do I address you?”

“Senior Warden Alasan is my name, but for this purpose you will know me as the First Wardens Seneschal, that makes me higher ranked than you.”

****

Innes stared as he saw the beasts before him, young ones laying in their nests, five females, five males breeding pairs he assumed. He had heard how possessive the Anderfels were over the Griffons and he had to wonder why the First Warden allowed Lucien to take possession of them. Whatever the reason, he couldn’t take them back now, Griffons only bonded to one rider. They were beautiful and he wished Cameron and Briana were here to see them. Maybe when this was over, he would bring his son and wife.

“Can I – stroke one?” he asked, feeling like a kid again, listening to the stories his brother would sometimes tell him. Only this was not a story, not any longer.

Lucien motioned him over to a large male and stroked his nose, the beast snorted and rubbed his nose along the Warden Commander's hand.

“Is he yours?”

“No, I – I haven’t had the pleasure and to be honest this is Caleb’s show, he is rather picky about who gets to ride these beauties. No this is Ramsey’s.”

“Ramsey? My Ramsey – of course you mean my Ramsey – my nephew is a Griffon Rider?”

“He certainly is. One of the best. We discovered that the Griffons respond to his rather boyish exuberance, Amalia put him forward and Caleb had his reservations, but to be honest it’s the Griffon who chooses. This beast is Brodie, he named him for his father.”

Innes laughed “Oh I think my brother might be honoured at that.”

“Apparently when he saw his son fly in on one, he wasn’t sure whether he should be honoured or wary.”

Innes stroked the gold and silver fur and chuckled a little. His nephew, a Griffon Rider, wonders never cease. He had seen how much Ramsey had filled out, a handsome man indeed, and he had noticed some of the women’s eyes turn to his nephew, but then again it was to be expected, he was a Guthrie after all and they were all handsome chaps or beautiful women, the last time he had seen Nathir and Bridget that had attested to that.

“What does this mean if we are all cured?” Innes wondered aloud.

“From what I understand, they bond to the person, not the taint.” Lucien sat on a bench and looked at them all, the females were gold in colour with stripes of red in their fur and feathers. The males are all silver with white stripes. They seemed at home here and always had done, he mentally thanked the Veles brothers for finding them again. There were many who would have hunted these beautiful creatures to extinction. A Couple had gone to Skyhold, as a thankyou from the First Warden for standing by the Wardens when no one else did. With what was going on now, he had to wonder if the Wardens were worth standing by.

“You were an Orlesian Warden,” The Warden Commander sighed “Is it all of them after Selina Amell?”

“Outside the Anderfels, the Orlesian’s have the largest Warden Force.” Innes sighed “They will be looking to redeem themselves in the First Wardens eyes after what Coryphaeus did to them.”

“Not just them but any warden within range.” Lucien sighed “Some of our wardens heard it and thank the Maker they came here.” He stroked Brodie's nose and sat forward clasping his hands together. “You know they are going to come at us again.” Lucien met Innes’s gaze “Past misdemeanours aside Warden Commander Devereaux won’t allow the Hero of Ferelden to remain within these walls. Her pride won’t allow it”

“Yes, well there is a saying Lucien, and it is most apt in her case, pride comes before a fall, my wardens and I - we aren’t leaving, regardless if this cure works or not, I am not leaving Vigils Keep.”

“Good to hear, your presence will give the wardens here a lift.” Lucien looked at his predecessor “Bring your wife and son here, when they find out you are here, well I know Devereaux and she will use whatever leverage she has.”

Innes shook his head “She doesn’t know my wife, my wife was a Templar it’ll take more than some proud Grey Warden to unseat her, but I would feel happier with them here, I’ll send a raven to her, but the choice will be hers, if I know Briana though she might bring a few Templars with her if the need arises.”

Lucien smirked “Drink? I should think there are a few people around here who will want to get your attention.”

“Drink sounds good. Lucien…I am not here to step on your toes, you are the Warden Commander.”

“Unlike others Innes I am not concerned with where my peoples loyalty lies. Come on, my throat is dry and I need to put a watch out just in case.” 

*****

Selina stood watching the wardens milling about down below her. It had been a long time since she had last stood within these walls. She had been tasked with building a Ferelden order, but it had been fraught with trouble even then, almost as if Vigils Keep had been cursed from the offset, but she had persevered. With Nathaniel's help, they had built an order to be proud of. The mage rested her head against the stone wall, From here she could see a good mile or two, Over the years she had heard what had befallen this old place, a mad Warden Commander who conscripted everyone and anyone including Guthrie's young nephew. That had sickened her, there was no reason in this world for a then 16 year old boy to become a warden. When word had reached her of the uprising, she had wanted to turn her horse around and return, help get some order here, but she had been unable to, Wardens by their nature were aloof, mysterious some said, down right liars other said Well once she would have defended that, but in view of recent events, she could hardly blame the general populace of the world for believing that the Grey Wardens time had come and gone. 

Selina moved from the window and sat at the writing desk. In her neat script she penned a short note to Leliana and rolled it up. She turned as Oghren came in, belching as he did. 

“You called me Sel?”

“I did,” She handed him the rolled letter “Would you get this sent to Skyhold.” 

“Whatcha wanna do that for?” Oghren asked, his eyes narrowing a little. 

“I have a deal with Cassandra.” Selina reminded him “Time to make good on that deal dontcha think?” She took another and walked over and crouched before him “and this one i want you to take to my cousin Kera.” 

“Seli, you’re not handing this over to her are you?”

“Far from it, but in order for me to get this cure to everyone there is going to be a war and that war is going to be fought here. Orlais will put the call out to other wardens to join them, and if they do that, well as brave as the men and women here are, they will be forced into turning me over to Orlais and the First Warden.” 

“Over my dead - buuuurrrrpppp - body.”

Selina closed one eye as ale breath hit her nostrils, and her face. Not many people could stand being in Oghren's company for long, might be something to do with his mannerisms, his rudeness or his plain bad personal hygiene. She didn’t care, he had been with her through the Blight and beyond. Even learning to ride just so he could come with her on her quest. That had been amusing. 

“You know where to find her Oghren, I need her here, these boys and girls are going to need all the help they can get.”

Oghren scratched his head, then his arse, that felt good so he did it again. “What i don’t get is why this never seen head of the Grey Wardens wants a cure stopped.”

“Think about it Oghren,” They turned at the womans voice “If there is a cure for the joining, he wouldn’t have any long term conscripts would he?”

“Might have known the Knife - i mean elf would have the answers.”

“He would lose control of things, and he would lose the money he gets in from the strongholds and the outposts.” 

Velanna held the door open to the Heroes chambers and arched an eyebrow at the Dwarf. Oghren ignored her and turned his attention back to his friend. “You sure about this Seli?”

“I’m sure, Oghren if you leave now you’ll be back before you know it.” 

Velanna let him go hearing his muttering and growling as he went. “I don’t know why you kept him around so long,” She sighed.

“Same reason I keep you and Nathaniel around Vel, you're my friends.” Selina stood up and went back to the window. Velanna joined her and looked over the land before her. “You know Alistair gave the Dailsh a land of their own after the Blight.”

“I know. I have been on the occasions I wasn't travelling with you.” The Dalish put her hands behind her back and heaved a sigh. “I started all this when I was looking for my sister, I was looking for her when I met you. Now - well now i am not sure what I will do once I am cured.” She frowned a little “What will you do Selina?”

“Return to Skyhold and be with Leliana.” Selina rested her arm on the stone and her head on her forearm “I am done travelling and it's time I joined Leliana.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“Then I'll leave my notes for the likes of Morrigan to deal with.” Selina rubbed her brow “Morrigan is on the way here now anyway, i’ll need her help preparing it.”

“You trust the witch with this?” Velanna frowned. She had never understood the friendship between Selina and Morrigan. Two of them Mages and both of them from two different lives, and yet both trusted the other with their lives. 

Selina crossed to her bed and picking her pack up she took the grimoire that Morrigan had given her all those years ago. “This grimoire started me looking for a cure Vel, and it will mean to end it, before I perform it on anyone. I want to be certain of all possibilities, what it will do to us and what it won’t do.”

“You said it will take the taint away.”

“Yeah it will, but like anything there are other things attached to it, i just want to make sure that it won’t replace the taint with something else.” 

“What could be worse then the Taint?” Velanna joked.

“Calling an early Blight to end all Blights” Selina muttered Velanna laughed until she realised that the Human wasn’t laughing.

“You’re not serious?”

“No course not.” Selina smiled and joined her friend once more and looked out at the horizon, “There’s a storm coming.” She said quietly. 


	2. Destiny Calling

**Then**

  
  


**Two years after the end of Awakenings.**

Nathaniel Howe was a dour man, he rarely smiled, he rarely joked and since becoming a Grey Warden it had only served to make his mood more dour, if that was even possible. Then again, as he pointed out time and time again, what did he have to smile about. His father was the biggest traitor in modern Fereldan history as well as being a torturer and thief he was also a murderer. His home was now the Grey Warden Stronghold, and he had just fought a pitched battle to save his home city. Nope he had nothing whatsoever to smile about. He detested Anders, something about that mage just rubbed him four ways wrong. He liked Oghren, he liked Sigrun, he sort of liked Justice and Velanna he would spat with for hours on end. 

Now he stood in the hall, it seemed empty, now that the new recruits had been joined. Selina had been adamant that they were sure they knew what they were doing, that the Joining was not to be taken lightly. She explained that taking this oath would leave them bound to the Wardens and their Warden duties superseded any oath to King or Queen, Emperor or Empress. Of the twelve that had joined that morning, three had died. Selina had left them in the care of her Senescal Aidan, the former Constable of Amaranthines guard, who had been invaluable to her when she had split her force in half. Half to aid the city led by Selina and half to protect the keep, led by Nathanial and Varal. Varal had died but no one had emerged unscathed from that. 

He looked up as the Hero of Ferelden walked in taking her gauntlets off and throwing them on the table. Her usually calm exterior was replaced by a weariness that only he could see. He walked over and poured her an ale and handed her it. “Sigrun left this morning.” He told her, “I don’t think we could have stopped her if we tried.”

“I saw her go.” The Commander sat down and ran a hand down her face drawing it into a mask as she did. Then she did it again and pinched her nose, sighing as she did. “Two and a half years ago I stood on the Palace walls, fighting alongside my friends, my king who rarely speaks to me these days, my love who i rarely see because the Divine requires more and more of her attention and a Qunari who i hear from intermittently.” 

“What happened to the others?” Nathaniel asked. 

“I had them keep the Darkspawn forces busy. Morrigan, Wynn and Oghren held them off until there was nothing more to do except fight the blasted thing. That's when I learnt the fate of a Grey Warden, more than Alistair told me anyway. In order to kill the Archdemon the Grey Warden sacrifices his or her own life. The only reason Alistair and I didn't die was a ritual performed by Morrigan.” 

“The child?” Nathaniel sat across from her “You told me about it.”

“Yeah the child.” Selina rubbed her brow,

“So why did you and the King fall out?” Nathaniel had seen the tension between the two when the King and his Queen had come on their tour of Ferelden to celebrate the year since the Blight ended.

“I spared Loghain,” She simply said. “He wanted him dead because Loghain had left Calin and others including our order to die, but I had to think like a general, Loghain was the best bet we had for a win in all reality. So I had him joined and he would join us defending Denerim. Alistar would never forgive me for that.” 

“And Anora?”

“Oh she was delighted, but she still married Alistair, even when she found out he had fathered a child with Morrigan.” Selina set her tankard down and drew an invisible line on the table with her finger. “Nathaniel,” She spoke after a while “What if i said there is a cure for the taint,” The Howe scion arched an eyebrow “A cure to being a warden out there somewhere.” 

“If there is then it's up in Weishaupt” Nathaniel scoffed “and he won’t let that be known anytime soon.” 

“No, no it's not.” Selina looked at Nathaniel and sat forward steepling her hands. “When i went to the southern wilderness to find Morrigan, she gave me a parting gift.” Selina looked around her and shifted closer to the table “a way to cure the taint, it's only a rumour and may be nothing more than that, but i am leaving to find it. No matter how long it takes me I am going to find a cure for this foul magic in my body. I am a mage who lives because I am a Grey Warden and the “Hero of Ferelden” “ She made quote marks with her fingers “Would you come with me?”

Nathaniel ran a hand over his lower jaw. A cure to being a Warden? Would something like that even be possible? “What about your duties here?” he asked “People are going to ask questions on where you are going.”

“Wardens travel all over, no one will really bat an eyelid. I'll name a successor from one of the senior wardens unless you have a suggestion?” 

Nathanel wracked his brain for a moment but shook his head, “I would say Loghain but that might not be a good idea.”

“Not really, many haven’t forgiven him for thinking he could defeat the Archdemon without the Wardens Traitor Tyern is the politest i have heard him called.” Selina sat back “I’ll think about it, I am not leaving until I have someone in place who will do what is best for the people of Ferelden, not some power hungry jackboot who sees autonomy as a way to get what they want. We may not bend our knee to the King of Ferelden but, he is still a Grey Warden and i won’t have him disrespected, even if he is an ass,” 

Six months later Selina watched the wardens go about their duties, She had kept her word and let Anders leave but warned him that being a Grey Warden may not save him from the Templars if he insisted on ignoring the laws of the land. Anders told her that she had nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing to worry about, famous last words she supposed. Justice had long since gone, where she did not know but a nagging feeling almost caused her to stop Anders in his tracks. As it was she told him to leave by the Deep Roads entrance, he could demolish a few Darkspawn, and it would keep the Templars off his back. 

Word had reached her that Sigrun had died in the deep roads. Her ashes had been returned to the Keep and she had mourned her friend. Sigrun had never wanted to be a Warden, like all of her companions, she never had a choice in the matter either. It was why she asked the potential recruits if they were certain and she typically accepted seasoned warriors with no family ties, those who expressed a doubt she pointed in the direction of the Silver Order, where she felt they would better serve. After all they could go where the Wardens could not and do what the Wardens could not. She had been proud of the Silver Order and Aidan was a fine Major, as well as being her Seneschal he commanded the Order like he had his own people in the guard. 

She was waiting for nightfall, she had left instructions in the Seneschal's office, her last orders as it were. Her Successor was to be Samuel Avery, her Warden Constable. She went to the stables as soon as the sun set and was surprised to see not just Nathaniel but Oghren and Velanna too. “Ummm…”

“We’re coming with you Seli.” Oghren climbed up on the horse with Nathaniel's help “I started this journey with you when you were trying to get that imbecile Balen to side with you….No arguments Warden”

“Someone has to make sure you see this through.” Velanna climbed on her mount and pulled a disgusted face as Oghren farted before settling in his saddle. “Oh dear gods what did you eat!

“A rack of lamb and side of beef with some of those Orleasian potatoes.” Oghren told her “Why?” 

Selina looked at Nathaniel who shrugged and got up on his horse. She mounted up as Velanna lent over “We can leave the Dwarf can’t we? Please I am not sure my nose can stand much more.” 

Laughing to herself, Selina turned her mount round and watched as her Mabari trotted over “Not leaving you here boy, but when i get to Orlais i am leaving you with Leliana, ok?” Her Mabari looked at her with big sad eyes “No boy, you can’t come with me on this and Leli will need looking after.” 

“Be good to see Red again.” Oghren nodded. 

“She will be in the company of the Divine, so you better get it all out of your system.” Nathaniel warned. 

“Preferably downwind.” Velanna added. 

Chuckling to herself the Hero of Ferelden trotted out the gates and vanished from the Ferelden Wardens lives. 

****

**NOW**

The first group of Orlesian Wardens with some allies from the Free Marches had entered Ferelden at the end of the week, now they massed on the field across from the Keep. Lucien mounted his horse and, with Innes one one side and a rather tall broad former Tevene gladiator by the name of Marko on the other he rode out to meet the Orlesian, telling the Hero to remain where she was. 

Lucien was pissed that the Orleasians had seen fit to enter Ferelden intent on taking the hero of the grey by force. Ok a small force but a force nevertheless, Innes stared at Marko and whistled under his breath. “I thought Cal was big.” he muttered.

“Callum was bigger.” Lucien quietly said, “but Marko has a good hit on him if needs be,”

“I don’t doubt it.” Innes whistled then fell silent as they approached the Orleasians. Three riders broke away and Innes cursed under his breath as he recognised the leader. 

“You know him?”

“Yeah Claude Sandervert,” Innes’s tone, usually calm and measured, took on a cadence not many had heard from him before. It was obvious to all the two wardens with him that he did not like the man. “He used to be a Chevalier before he was joined. He was most vocal at _reclaiming_ our land for Orlais once more.” Innes gripped his reins. 

Noble born he most certainly was, a warden too but he was still a Dog Lord, and he had no wish to see his homeland under anyone's yoke again. His family, like many others noble and common, had suffered under the Orleasians, and it was why men like Loghain, never wanted to see an Orleasian force on Ferelden soil again. In fact, come to think of it, he thought he could feel Loghain's eyes boring angrily onto the assembled group. He didn’t blame him, he was pretty sure if Brodie was here he’d be doing the same, with an assembled force at his back. Innes had to wonder if the Orlesian Wardens had any idea of the dangerous line they walked. After all, even though the Inquisition was started by the left and right hands of the Divine, and led by a Marcher, it was still considered to be an Orleasian force, and as Cassandra Pentaghast had correctly once said, any Orleasian force on Ferelden soil would be considered and act of war, is this really what Devereaux was considering? That did not bear thinking about. 

“Brummer.” Sandervert sat on his saddle and gave a somewhat half hearted salute. 

“What rank is he?” Lucian quietly asked Innes. 

“Senior Warden, like myself, Serrah.” Innes respectfully added. 

Lucien rolled his shoulders “Is that how you talk to your superiors Senior Warden, I am the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden and you will damn well speak to me as such.” 

Sandervert’s mouth twitched a little but hearing a chuckle from the warden near to him, who was not a native Orleasian, “Told you.” The Antivan muttered. 

“Warden Commander Brummer.” he corrected “I come on the instructions of Seneshal Alasan, the voice of the First Warden in this matter and my Commander of the Grey Evelyn Devereaux, You are to hand over former Warden Commander Amell to us for transport to Weishaupt.”

“Or else?” 

“Or else we will take her by force, and there are far more of us then there are you Ferelden.” he added. 

“Actually I am Nevarran, but I take no insult in your mistake. I am not handing Commander Amell over to you so turn around and leave.” 

“Sorry you feel that way. Brothers sisters get ready.” Sanderverts voice however said he was not sorry whatsoever. 

“Dammit, WARDENS OF FERELDEN DEFEND YOUR HOME!” Lucien roared, his voice carrying. 

The Griffons rose high into the sky giving Lucien, Innes and Marko a chance to regroup with the Vigils Wardens, Selina rode out to join them, 

“Ma’am please i cannot guarantee your safety…” Lucien started. 

“I am not staying behind the walls while people fight to keep me safe, Warden Commander.” Selina balled her fist and sent a wall of flame into the front line. 

“Damn fool.” Caleb called down “He’s a damn fucking fool. Riders on me!” he ordered and Innes watched as the giant beautiful beasts flew over his head, his features proud as he saw his nephew fall in just behind Caleb. 

When the Wardens of Vigils Keep came out they did so with a roar and clashed with their Orleasian brothers. “Mal!” Lucien found his chief scout “Tell Loghain i want the Silver Order to fall back to the city, defend the city and its people, get to the farms i want the farmers behind the walls.” 

“Right cause if they call more we have a siege on our hands.” the red headed scout nodded “You keep yourself alive now you hear me.”

“Yes Ma’am” he went to lead his men and women when Mal grabbed him and planted a kiss square on his lips 

“Be back before you know it.” 

Lucien watched as she grabbed one of the horses and jumped up taking people with her. She left instructions to be given to Loghain and rode out towards the farms to get as many as she could. 

****

Mal told her men to take the farmers and their families to the safety of the keep, she rode for the city to make sure they had all they needed and to bring the gates down as soon as there was a clear threat to the city. She didn’t think there would be, it was the Hero of Ferelden they wanted, still, Mal could hardly believe what she was seeing. Then again maybe she wasn’t as surprised as she should be, these days it seemed the wardens were only looking after their own and not thinking about their brothers and sisters in the other numerous strongholds the world over. 

She was satisfied with the guard in the city when she began to make her way back and was almost knocked off her horse as a group of warriors in the livery of the Grey Wardens rode past her, at first she thought it was some of their people who had been working in the city when she caught a brief glimpse of one of the riders, “Anza?” She muttered She saw the boats in the dock, all with Rivaini sails and wondered if she had seen who she thought she had seen, turning her horse she kicked her horse into life and followed them. 

Lucien grabbed Sandervert “You bloody damn fool do you have any idea what you have done!”

“Protecting the Order is what i have done.” the Orleasian snarled as their swords clashed “This is just the start, Nevarran. Give me the Mage.” 

“Over my dead fucking body!” Lucien punched the former Chevalier. 

Innes fought alongside Malachi, he wanted to think it was like old times but unfortunately old times with them seemed to be fighting other wardens. Malachi ducked under a clumsy swing and drawing his bow he fired two quick arrows into his attacker. 

The smaller man pulled Innes down and drawing his dagger threw it at the Incoming Orleasian. “T-they want u-us to give u-up her.” Malachi quietly stated “n-never” 

This was why Innes would always love the wardens of Vigils Keep, never had he fought alongside men and women willing to live and die for their land and their brothers and sisters, something these other _wardens_ had forgotten. His wardens, and Lucien forgive him but he still thought of the Vigils Keep wardens as his wardens and he made no apology for it., they would fight to the last to protector their first Commander of the Grey, Malachi looked up as he heard a noise that sounded like thunder coming from the road to the city and before he could say anything the tattooed wardens of Rivain ploughed into the Orleasian flanks, several of them falling from Arrows that took them almost off their feet. He helped Innes to his feet and stared as he saw a familiar female form drive her horse outside, get into her saddle and let loose arrows that had Orlesian wardens screaming as their faces began to burn. 

A huge figure came off the large warhorse, a large one eyed figure his long red hair braided like those around him yell at those with him to form up and the warriors all joined him, their shields before them and in a well practised and well trained formation they advanced on the attackers. With the wardens of Rivain now bolstering the Ferelden wardens the Orlesians backed off and retreated, finally leaving the field of battle. The Griffons broke off their attack and made their way back to the keep. 

“Hunt them down!” The commander of the group snarled under his helm “Send them back to Orlais with their tails between their legs.”His brothers and sisters mounted up and gave chase eventually returning when they were certain that they had fled into the forests and the mountains. “With any luck a mountain will fall on them wankers.” 

Malachi recognised that voice, he’d know it anywhere and walking over he looked up as the giant looked down and threw his arms around his friend, The giant removed his helm and looked startled for a moment then crouching down he hugged Malachi. 

“I told you if you needed me, I would come back little brother.” 

“H-How d-did you know?” Malachi wanted to know.

“We received word from the Inquisitions Left Hand” Anza came up and smiled quickly at Malachi “Hello Malachi.”

“Anza!” Malachi didn’t care that Anza wasn’t really a touchy feely person; he was just happy to see her and he hugged her briefly before stepping back, quickly. 

Innes held his hand out “Well if you two are not a sight for sore eyes.” 

Callum took the hand and was pulled into a hug. “Same to you Innes.” Callum clapped Innes’s shoulder lightly, although the force was limited as it still caused Innes to stagger a little bit. 

“Hello Anza”

“Hello Innes.” Anza shook his hand and looked around her “At least it’s not raining.” 

“Is it true?” Cal asked quietly “There might be a cure?”

“It would seem so, if Orlais and the First Warden are willing to go to such lengths to get Selina Amell back.” Lucien walked up “Damn good to see you again Callum, and you Anza.” 

“Warden Commander.” Anza inclined her head. 

“Lucien.” Cal shook his hand

“W-We thought y-you had l-left.” Malachi queried. 

“We had, but the missive came directly to us, so well you know had to come and save the day really.” Cal smiled quickly causing Malachi to nudge him. 

“They’ll be back.” Lucien ran a hand through his hair. “Come on we have the room for you all.”

“CAL!”

Callum stopped as Mal came off her horse and almost jumped on him hugging him like she was hugging a bear. “Whoaaa” he laughed “hello Mal.” 

“Anza you too, oh Maker it is so good to see you both!” Mal held Anza’s hand a moment then let it go. “Come on, Caleb and Ramsey will be happy to see you both.”

Anza gathered her people, spoke to them in her native language and as the Vigils Keep Wardens took their wounded back to the keep, the Rivain Wardens covered their backs. 

“Why is it whenever we have anything to do with the wardens,” She murmured “they are killing each other.” 

“Least we are here to help them huh.” Cal whispered 

“Just so long as we don’t get killed in the bargain.” 

“Well love, until we are cured of this we are still Wardens, rather fight with those we know then against them.” He sighed as they walked their horses back. 

“This is true” Anza agreed and pulled her cloak around her “i need a damn drink.” 

*****

As the Rivaini Wardens stabled their mounts and went to find bunks for themselves, Caleb and the other riders emerged, Caleb and Ramsey stopped dead in their tracks Caleb was almost knocked off his feet by the Mabari that ignored the call to head for the Kennels and raced over to the duo that walked alongside Mal, Malachi and Innes. Callum went down to one knee and was almost knocked onto his back by the powerful dog. “Valen!” he laughed “Oh it’s good to see you again girl.” he rough housed with her for a moment then let her go and watched as she bounced round Anza, who eventually scratched her behind her ear. 

“Even Valen knows better than to rough house you.” Mal smirked at her friend. 

"Us girls stick together.” Anza replied and arched an eyebrow as Caleb and Ramsey made their way over, well actually Ramsey ran over and brought himself to a smart attention. Saluted them both then lept on Callum. 

“Never leave us again you hear!” he told his old mentor and friend “Ever!”

Callum rested his hands on Ramsey’s shoulders and took a long look at him, nodding to himself “You done good Master Guthrie.” 

No one else got away with calling Ramsey Master Guthrie, it was a thing between him and Callum, always had been. He had long since outgrown that title but he didn’t mind hearing it from one of his uncles chosen men, so to speak. 

“Hello Callum,” Caleb took his gauntlets off and stood before his old friend “For one moment i thought you were here to help the Orlesian Wardens.” 

“Help those idiots against my brothers and sisters?” Callum arched an eyebrow “Thought you knew me better than that Caleb, or is it Warden Major of the Griffon Riders now?” 

“To most, but to you, it's Just Caleb, Hello Anza.”

“Caleb.” Anza nodded amused at why Caleb was so straight up and down, had something befallen her husband and their friend in the years since that made this look so formal? 

“Oh for the love of the Maker..” Cal took Caleb's hand and pulled him into a hug. Caleb returned the hug and, uncharacteristically for him, held Anza’s hand and lent in to kiss her cheek then stepped back and walked alongside Innes.“Oh my...he just kissed you.” Cal teased, “Caleb actually kissed you, ok it was your cheek but he actually kissed a lady.” 

“How else do you say hello to an old friend?” Caleb scowled. 

“YOU don’t do that.” Cal pointed out “You NEVER do things like that!”

Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head “You haven’t changed then.”

“Well if Anza gets a kiss…” and much to the amusement of those around them, Cal grabbed Caleb and planted a kiss on his lips “yeah...yours are better” he winked at the Rivaini woman. 

“I should think so.” As stern faced as Anza could be, even she had a struggle to stop herself from laughing. Not so much the others, 

Ramsey laughed loud, strange to hear from the young man, a loud booming laugh. Mal sniggered and both Innes and Lucien looked away for the moment, their mouths twitching. Caleb just stared at his friend. He did not just do that...well appraently he just did but...Malachi blinked a couple of times and looked up at his two closest friends. Caleb looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“N-Nice to h-have y-you b-back Red.” he grinned but stepped back, watching Cal give Caleb a kiss was funny, he didn’t want nor need that attention. 

“This warms my heart.” They stopped to see Selina walk up and stand before them. “Wow they make them big in Rivain.” “I am actually from Kirkwall.” Callum corrected “I just live in Rivain.”

“Callum, Anza, our brothers and sister of Rivain, may i introduce Selina Amell, First Commander of the Grey of Ferelden and the Hero of Ferelden.” Lucien introduced.

“Callums family was originally from Lothering.” Mal corrected “So whilst he is a Marcher he is Dog Lord descent.” 

Cal gave Mal a slight smile and bowed his head a little “My honour to meet you.”

“Thank you for your timely intervention, how did you know about this?”

“Wellllll” Cal looked skyward “We had advance warning.” he pointed and they watched as a dark black dragon circled the keep with someone on their back, Selina shook her head and everyone moved back swords bows and other weapons out as the creature landed, the horses whined and the Mabari growled. 

After the passenger got off the dragon shimmered for a moment before altering its form to that of a dark haired pale skinned woman. She brushed herself down and looked at the assembled warriors. “Anyone would think they had never seen a dragon before.”

“Not one that wasn’t trying to eat them.” Her passenger reminded her and walked up to Selina “Can’t let you out of my sight for a day can i no?” 

“Obviously not.” Selina kissed Leliana and draped her arm over her shoulder as Morrigan rolled her eyes. 

“So do we get to work on this cure or did I just divert to Rivain for nothing.” 

“Lucien, would you do me the kindness of having all your wardens in the great hall, it's time I told them what the perks and risks are.” Selina asked the Warden Commander. 

“Mal, Malachi, get everyone to the great hall.” Lucien told them 

  
  


*****

Caleb shoved Cal in the shoulder as they made their way into the great hall, it was hard to think that it was this place, this very spot that everything changed for them all. He saw Anza glance up at the rafters and he saw Cal flinch a little. His face that had been soft with seeing all his friends again, now hard and unreadable. He could hardly blame him, it was in this place that he watched his friend lose his eye and almost die. Almost dying saving his life, it was why he liked it when Callum was relaxed, it was good to see, but when he was like this,in this place, well it was like looking at a different man. 

The wardens all stood at parade rest and Caleb had almost forgotten what it was like to have the hall full once more, but here they were, every warden in the keep filled it from wall to wall. In the few days since word had filtered out they had wardens from all over, those unwilling to let the others have the Hero, at least until they heard what she had to say. The battle, short as it was, had forged bonds now, of that he was certain. He stood beside Cal and decided to lighten the weight of memories that must be playing through his friends mind. 

“I’ll stand here, as long as you promise not to kiss me again.”

“Only if you say please.” Callum gave Caleb a sideways glance, which still looked a little disconcerting, even after all this time. 

The whispers in the hall faded as the Hero of Ferelden took to the stage, “She is smaller than i imagined.” Anza whispered. 

“The legends usually hide the truth.” Caleb sighed “I don’t think even she understands the weight of her words or her reputation to the people here.” 

“Oh she understands plenty.” Anza remarked. “So glad I am not in her shoes.”

Selina could never ever remember seeing the hall this full before. Sure other wardens from other outposts had joined their brothers and sisters here, but even so, it was humbling. She did not want to dash any hopes, but then again she did not want them going blind into something. They had a right to know about the risks involved. It was their lives as much as hers after all. 

“Thank you for your patience.” her voice whilst soft and well spoken, still had that strong Ferelden accent and it carried without her even trying. She clasped her hands behind her back for a moment and paced before relaxing. “The cure i have managed to discover after many years, i think i have gone from one end of this world to the other. I have seen and heard the trials that the Grey Wardens have undergone, and i have seen the things that have been laid at our doorstep because of the idiocy of some Wardens who seek to remind the world that only they can stop the blight, when in truth whilst we are the only ones who can kill an Archdemon, a blight is not stopped by Wardens alone. As proved during the fifth blight, it is the coming together of a people that stop the blight. We just sacrifice our lives to end it, and we sacrifice our lives every day fighting the Darkspawn in the Deep Roads or if they rear their ugly mugs above ground.” 

There were murmurs that soon hushed. She didn’t need to remind them of their duty, but sometimes it felt right to say it and speak it. To let them know that even she was aware of what they had gone through and would go through. 

“This cure will indeed cure you off the taint of that i would stake my life on it, but here's the kicker, Whilst it will rid you of the foul magic in your bodies, it will never be able to give you what you have lost.You will never be able to have children, The taint made you sterile and sterile you remain.” There were some mutterings but no one was really that surprised. 

“ I have found a way for Dragon blood to cure you and..I better let Morrigan explain that side of things.” 

The Wardens shifted a little but remained as they were. Morrigan was totally different to Selina in how she put things, although motherhood had tempered her and cooled her, she was still blunt and plain speaking. Many said that she was still a trickster who could lie with the best of them, Selina had this argument too many times in her life and whilst she wished that on occasions her sister would use more tempered speak, on this it seems she was the right choice. 

“The Qunari call Dragon blood an old and powerful magic, they are not wrong.” Morrigan began leaning on the lectern as a tutor might to a class in one of the universities. “Yes it will cure you off the taint but it will make you something far more powerful and ancient. It cannot give you the ability to sire offspring, although there are plenty of orphans in the world who would benefit from having a parent or two, rather than subject them to the inane ramblings of the Chantry, or the rigid lifestyle of the Templars and should they manifest as mages, well at least they would be in the company of a group who accept mages as they are.”

“She just had to say it didn’t she?” Leliana glowered. 

“Would you expect me to be so different now Sister Nightingale?” Morrigan called over her shoulder and Selina gave them both a look that silenced any cat fight that might be brewing. 

“Now where was i..oh yes, it will cure you of the taint but in return give you something far more powerful, far more ancient and with the times changing the world needs to change with the time as do those who fight for it.” 

She looked at Selina who nodded a little, the expression on Morrigan's face seemed to ask the Hero if she was certain about this and the unspoken word was yes. Morrigan returned her attention to the assembled wardens. 

“The dragon blood will alter your senses, allow you to see the world as it really is, and your body will heal all wounds once and once only. So you there, the redhead that looks like he was grown in a bag of manure.” Cal arched an eyebrow “Big handsome Red there, your eye will heal but loose it again and it will never return. Try not to lose it again.” 

“Morrigan!” Leliana hissed “You know how some of these men and women got their wounds. Show a little respect.” 

Morrigan rolled her eyes and ignored the Left Hand. “You will be stronger, faster, sense an untruth when it is spoken and see the word as Dragons do. You will heal from minor wounds like a stab but wounds like our giant friend there is permanent. Like I said, a one time only deal.” 

“Um where do we get Dragon blood from?” one of the wardens asked. 

“Did you not see how I came to the Vigil? I have the blood of dragons in my veins already, that's what happens when your mother is Flemeth.” She looked a little sorrowful but like all things with Morrigan, it passed as quickly as it appeared, Selina did not miss it, nor did Leliana. For all her caustic nature, Morrigan did regret the chance she had of healing the rift between her and her mother. In many ways Morrigan had surpassed her mother and in others, she was still in her shadow, even now. "You will be more than you ever were as Grey Wardens, you will be the future of Thedas, the future of its defence and what better place to start then here in Ferelden. I do not consider myself a dog lord, but i was born in the Korchari Wilds, so Ferelden is my home, as much as one such as i can have a home.” She stood straighter “The risk is, when you take the cure it will cure you not kill you like the joining did to those who were not strong enough, but it could leave you as a normal person with none of the new gifts. Like all things it is a dice throw, only this time the throw of the dice is do i become a dragon warrior as i like to term it, or do i remain as i once was before i became a warden. The choice is yours,”

“And the down side?” Everyone looked around to see who had spoken, not many were surprised when it was Anza “We become these warriors of the changing times, but what's the down side? There is always a catch”

Morrigan allowed a smirk to ghost her lips, there was a woman she liked. 

“The downside is your mind may not be able to comprehend the changes it is going through and insanity could be an outcome. Like I said Dragon blood is an old and powerful magic, as old as time itself, it can do many wondrous things but it can also do great harm. So yes we have a cure, but that cost might be too high for some. Think about what you are going to do and really give it some thought. Because also you do this, you take the cure and the whole power of the First Warden is going to come crashing on your heads, You do this and it is war, make no mistake about that.” 

“And if you are a mage?” One of the mage wardens asked, a man by the name of Thomas.

“Ah now that is a discussion for after.” Morrigan smirked a little “Needless to say your mage abilities will magnify vastly and you may all need to be re-trained, but like i said a discussion for after.” 

Selina walked towards Morrigan and stood beside her “It will take a couple of days for us to make the cure, use that time to think wisely about what it is you want. No one will think any less of you if you feel the risk too much to take, All I ask is you talk it over with your loved ones and think very carefully before going through with it. There are no redos after this.” 

“Wardens.” Lucien’s voice carried “Wardens dismissed.” 

The hall emptied with a lot more chatter then there had been when they first entered. Selina rubbed her brow and looked at Morrigan “Now we see if it was all worth it.” 


	3. War on the Horizon

** Then **

All the fancy speeches were done, the battle was won and Ferelden, and very probably Thedas itself was saved. The Archdemon was dead, and the Darkspawn even now were being hounded back to their underground lairs. Most of them had already fled when the Archdemon had died in a fantastic fireball of light and magic. 

Selina stood letting people come and go, Alistair glanced over and excused himself before walking over to her. He stood beside her, his hand clasped behind his back, although to the trained eye, the body language between the two spoke volumes, although to everyone else they seemed to be as close as they had been. 

“A word, in private.” Alistair muttered and walked off into a side office. 

Selina watched him go for a moment, she was not looking forward to this, and if she could have magicked herself away at this moment she might well have done. Maker damn Morrigan for vanishing and not taking her with, at least as far from Denerim as she could be right now. Heaving a sigh, the Hero made her excuses and followed the King into a side office and shut the door. Before she even could open her mouth, Alistair rounded on her. 

“Why did you do that!” he demanded. 

“Why did I do what?” Selina asked cautiously, 

“You know what I am talking about. LOGHAIN!” Alistair clenched his fists and unclenched them. 

“Oh,” Selina heaved a sigh “I told you why”

“No, you fed me some bollocks about needing a general most. What the hell was I then or the others? Don’t you even think how I might feel about this?”

“Oh, get over yourself Alistair.” Selina snapped leaving Alistair's mouth agape for a moment, “I was not there to molly coddle you!” The mage folded her arms across her chest “It was folly to execute Loghain, when in reality he was a blind fool just like you and like all of us You brought into the legends of the Grey Warden the same as your brother! You had all these doubts about being a King, for the love of Maker Alistair you didn’t even want to be the fucking King, you only did it when Anora made a move against you in the Landsmeet.” 

“HE MURDERED DUNCAN!”

“Yeah and now he’s a Warden having to wear that sin for the rest of his life, just like I am a Mage who has to wear that sin for the rest of my life and you will always be known as the Bastard King because Calins father couldn’t keep his dick in his pants!” Selina held Alistair's glare longer. “I have put up with your whinging whining woe is me attitude for the last year and a half. I have done my best to make you see the man that you can be, even crossed swords with Morrigan and Sten for you, but when you DEMANDED, DEMANDED I kill Loghain, no because I knew that to win the hearts and spirits of the warriors of Ferelden you needed Loghain, WE needed Loghain and we did because you nor I knew until the very last, that the only way to kill a fucking Archdemon was to kill ourselves in the process!” She walked up to him “And it was Morrigan that saved us both.”

Alistair stepped back from his former friend. He crossed to a decanter and looking at it poured himself a large brandy and swallowed it in one go. “I will never forgive you for this, I can’t stop what happens now You deprived me of my revenge for Duncan.”

“You really think Duncan would have wanted you to kill a man for him? To kill a man because he was scared of what was on the horizon? I don’t think so.”  
  
“You didn’t know him!” Alistair hissed. 

“No, I didn’t not for long, but being a mage, I tend to have a second inkling, something that tells me when someone is not above board. Duncan tried so many times to get you to stand on your own two feet, Makers sake Alistair Jory had more balls than you and he tried to kill Duncan for not letting him leave. Duncan struck a man down for not taking the Joining, but that was ok too was it?” 

“Jory knew the risks.” Alistair held his head up high. 

“Jory was scared, just like Loghain was scared. Yeah, he left the field of battle but in doing so he saved more lives, it doesn’t make what he did right, but if he hadn’t then there would have been considerably fewer forces on the field of battle yesterday.” Selina walked to the door and went to open it then stopped and looked at Alistair “I will go to Amaranthine and I rebuild the order there, but Alistair, ask yourself this and when you actually work out the answer then come find me, but if it is ok for a Grey Warden to kill a man or woman who changes their mind about the Joining, but not ok for a seasoned general to leave a field of battle to fight for another day, when did you suddenly get the same double standards that you profess to hate so much.” 

Selina held his gaze for a moment then standing straighter she bowed her head and walked out. She would see Alistair once more, when he came to Amaranthine with Anora. It was Anora who would speak to her, kindly and fondly, Alistair just ignored her.

*****

** Now.  **

** Royal Palace, Denerim **

How long had it been since he had walked these halls? He had almost forgotten what it was like to walk them, as a Teryn and a Knight, the best friend of Maric and father of Anora. All that had been forgotten when he was joined to the Wardens, Loghain had, like the other Wardens, heard the speech of the Hero. He could hardly believe such a thing was possible. He knew Selina well enough to know that she would not have uttered those words, or trusted that witch of the wilds if she did not believe it herself. 

He stood before the throne room doors for a moment, this was not going to be an easy conversation. Selina had filled him in on what had happened between her and Marics son. He was surprised that she would fight his corner after the events that led to all this mess, she had seen it as it was, but still, it was a shame that such a friendship came to an end. Now though he was here on behalf of the Grey Wardens, the Wardens of Ferelden needed their king's aid, and last, he had checked, Alistair Therin was still a Grey Warden, even if he had left the order to become King. If Selina had broken some rules, Alistair had certainly broken some too. 

He heaved a heavy sigh then pushed the doors open and walked tall, all voices that had been talking silenced and all eyes turned to face the man that had entered. Eyes widened and mouths dropped. Loghain ignored them all, his eyes front and centre and walked with purpose towards the throne. Oh, how beautiful Anora looked, this last decade and a half away from her had been hard. After her mother had passed, she was all he had left, and it was a little hard not to see her as a five-year-old with pigtails and scuffed knees. He allowed himself a private smile as he remembered those being the last words, he had spoken to her, before being whisked off to join the Wardens battle for Denerim. 

He stood before the Throne and heard Anora gasp “Father.” 

He moved to one knee and bowed his head. He could feel Alistair's narrowed eyes on him but even he could see that the crown sat well on the head of Marics once secret son. He had heard how Alistair had finally become the King Ferelden needed him to be, well they would need him to be again. 

“Your Majesties…”

“What are you doing here?” Alistair got up from his seat. His tone was less than welcoming. Not that Loghain expected it to be anything else but Maker that boy could bear a grudge. 

“I have come at the order of my Warden Commander Lucien Brummer, and the Hero of Ferelden, Selina Amell, the first Commander of the Grey of Ferelden.”

“Selina is back in Ferelden?” Anora spoke before Alistair could.

“She is my queen; she has found a cure for the taint.” 

“What?” Whatever Alistair was going to say, that last statement took his bluster out from under him. “There is no cure for the joining.”

“There is my King, unfortunately the First Warden has seen fit to pronounce the Hero of Ferelden and those who rode with her, as traitors to the Order and deserters. He has ordered that the Wardens of Orlais and others bring her back in chains. Orlais has already fought us once.” 

“Orlesian wardens fighting our wardens...in Ferelden?” Alistair narrowed his eyes. 

“Yes Majesty.” 

“How dare they!” that was Bann Esmerelda “Wardens or not they cannot march a force into Ferelden and expect nothing to be done about it!” 

There were some agreed mutterings and Anora raised her hands “My Lords and Ladies please would you give my Husband and I a moment alone with the Grey Warden.” 

The lords and ladies filed out, some nodding at Loghain, others ignoring him. It didn’t matter to him, some had long memories like he did. That was something the Orlesian’s tended to forget. They also forgot that whilst they cast aside the idea of a united Ferelden, that the Bannorns would continue to squabble amongst themselves, when it came to a threat to their country, all squabbles would be cast aside. 

Anora waited until they were alone and stepped down from her throne and, ignoring all protocol walked into her father's arms. Loghain folded his arms around his only child and rested his head against hers for a moment, savouring it, He did not know many Wardens who had children, Innes Guthrie was one, and of course there was Fiona, and of course Alistair had a son, but he had made a promise to Maric and Fiona that he would never tell Alistair about his mother, the man did not need to know that he was actually a half-elf, it had taken him long enough to be accepted by the Landsmeet as the old king's bastard son, he could but imagine what would happen if they discovered his mother was an Elf. 

He held Anora for a moment longer then lowered his arms and stepped back. He looked at Alistair and waited quietly, patiently. It was obvious the lad would never forgive him for abandoning Calen. Nor would he expect any less. Maric had the same mindset when he so chose, as did his wife, even now Loghain missed Rowan, but his feelings for the mighty former queen remained his and his alone, no one needed to know about it then and most certainly not now. He tipped Anora’s chin up and smiled softly at her. He nodded a little and ran a finger down her nose. His marriage to Maeve, Anora’s mother, was not always plain sailing, the woman was a force of nature and Anora was much like her mother in that regard. He raised his head and looked at Alistair waiting for him to speak. 

“Amell has a cure?” Alistair repeated,

“She does.”

“And just how is this _cure_ prepared?”

“I have no idea my but it is something to do with Dragons blood.” 

“Makers blood, Dragon blood? Curing a warden with Dragons blood?” Alistair threw his arms up in the air then stopped as his mind worked its usual path and he narrowed his eyes at Loghain once more “Wait is the witch Morrigan with her?” Loghain nodded. 

“Something wrong?” Anora asked, concerned at how quiet and thoughtful Alistair had become, and a little grateful he was not asking for her father's head. 

“Was her... was her son with her?” 

“No, my king. Leliana was with her” 

“Hmm. I can’t be seen leading a force into Amaranthine at least not without proof you understand Warden.” 

“That is understood, however the Grey Wardens of Orlais and their allies will not adhere to the law of any King, Queen, Emperor or Empress.” he reminded Alistair. “I doubt the Emperor could stop this even if he ordered it. It is a Grey Warden matter he will say.”

“Yes, but he wouldn’t be crying if the Orlesian’s wiped out the Ferelden Order and left a big gap in the Ferelden heartland so they could reclaim our lands.” Alistair clasped his hands behind his back and sighed “I suppose I had better go and see for myself.” 

“If I may my King.” Loghain pressed a little “People may say this is a Grey Warden matter and Wardens do not bend their knee to any save the First Warden, but the threat of expulsion from Ferelden may make the First Warden think again.” 

“And what do you think will happen if the Ferelden Wardens take this cure?” Alistair snapped a little. 

“Alistair!” Anora chided but the King raised his finger, he tolerated Loghain here because he was Anora’s father, he did not believe that Loghain should wear the armour, but he had to admit this was all a bit too convenient for his liking. 

“Did Amell think to consider what would happen if we got another damn blight before she offered this cure to our Wardens?” 

“From what the Witch told us, your majesty this cure could possibly make us something more than the Grey Wardens. A new order I believe is the word being bandied about when I left.” 

“And will it give everything back father, once the taint is cured will it allow a man or woman to have a child?”

Loghain saw it then, the way that Anora cast a slight sideways look at her husband, a hopeful glint in her eye and his heart ached for her. “No, my queen, the witch and Selina have both said, it will remove the taint but we will remain sterile. The cure will cure all wounds severe and otherwise once and once only. As for the rest I do not know. I think I was lost in the idea that foul darkspawn magic would be purged from my body.”

Alistair nodded. Anora knew that he had a son with Morrigan, she did not say anything about it really, accepting that she and Alistair, like she and Calen, would have no child. If it came to it then Arl Teagan would be the future of the kingdom. At least it would follow that Rowan's line succeeded someday. 

“I will remain in Denerim and if you deem it necessary for a larger force to head to Amaranthine then I will send it.” 

Alistair nodded and put his hand to Anora’s face. He breathed deeply for a moment, concerned that her wish for a child would remain just that…” I think,” he softly said kissing his wife's cheek “I will divert to Dragons Peak first,”

“Why?” Anora asked and Loghain frowned in puzzlement. 

“I have yet to pay my respects to the new Bann, and I do believe she served in the Silver Order for a time. I do need an honour guard after all.” he grinned and Anora laughed a little. Alistair was playing his own little game. 

Alistair met Loghain at the stables and pulled his gloves on. “Thank you for hearing me out…”

“Nothing has changed between you and I Warden. You are however the Queen's father and you mean something to her.” Alistair mounted his chestnut stallion and waited for Loghain to mount up. “Things will never change between us, but for my wife's happiness I will remain cordial with you.” 

“I appreciate that.”

“Oh, don’t think I am doing it for you, if I had my way, I’d take your fucking head off your shoulders and leave it on a pike, let the crows have your body.” Alistair clicked the inside of his mouth and trotted out the stable. “Are we clear Loghain?”

“Yes, my King, very clear.” 

*****

  
Velanna walked with Nathaniel around the Vigil. She had to admit, it looked more of a proper garrison then it had when they left, had it really been nearly fifteen years? Time seemed to move so much faster when you were living under a long death sentence like the taint.

“You know they call Selina the first Commander of the Grey?” She venture to Nathaniel as they made their way past the stables and headed towards the Tavern. “That’s not strictly true, is it? I mean there were others before her who headed the order here?”

“The last Commander of the Grey of Ferelden was Duncan, before that it was Sophia Dryden.” Nathaniel sighed, “but you know this, why ask me this now?”

“Well surely, they know this, so why Address Selina so?”

Nathaniel pushed the door to the Griffons Rest Tavern open, the voices stopped for a moment as they entered, then they gradually continued their conversations. He got an ale for himself and a wine for Velanna before finding a seat in the corner for them both.

“Are you going to answer me?”

Nathaniel swallowed the ale and savoured the taste; it had been a long time since he had last tasted Ferelden ale. He set his tankard down and lent on the table with his elbows. “They call her it because to them she is the first Ferelden Warden Commander. Selina was born in Kirkwall but when her magic surfaced, she was brought to the Ferelden Circle and that’s where she stayed. Now to the people of Ferelden she was raised Ferelden, she is as good as Ferelden, she even has a Ferelden accent, you ask her about her mother and she has no memory of her.”

“She does not remember her mother?”

“No, my understanding is, once a child is taken to the Circle, the parents no longer have any contact with the child, the circle becomes mother and father.”

“So, how did she discover she was the cousin of the Champion of Kirkwall then?”

“Now that,” Nathanial said with a knowing look “Is a story that’s going to cost you another few ale’s.” He drained his tankard and handed her it.

“You’ve been taking lessons from that damn Dwarf” Velanna snarled and snatching up Nathaniel’s tankard she made her way to the bar, stopped and said “and you better tell me.” He waited until she returned then sat back and looked around him

“It started the day after Leliana visited Keep, I was just back from the Marches myself, I had been asked to look for the Architect or any clue of him, last clue we had he had been glimpsed in the deep roads under Kirkwall and between Kirkwall and Starkhaven, that and we had been informed of a new strange and old Thaig”

“Where was I?”

“You were training recruits in the Brecellian Forest, do you want to hear this or not?”

Velanna waved her hand for him to go on, and became aware that the inn had suddenly gone very quiet.

“Right, as I said, it was the day after the Left Hand visited….”

** Then **

“You really have to leave?” Selina rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow, the bed sheet falling to reveal her naked form. “You only got here yesterday?”

“The Divine needs me to report back on the situation in Kirkwall, if I don’t then she may be forced to call an Exalted March and no one wants that no?”

Selina groaned and moved onto her back, her forearm draped over her brow “I don’t see you for nearly two years and all I get is a night ugh, Andrastes Knicker Weavles.”

“What did you just say?” Leliana turned from the mirror and uttered a choked laugh “Where in the name of the Maker did you get that?”

“It was something Anders used to say when he used to be funny.” Selina arched an eyebrow “So hes in the City of Chains now huh?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t see him, I was only there a few days, I did meet with the Prince of Starkhaven and the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“That was nice for you.” Selina sarcastically said and rose from her bed and pulled her gown around her.

“She asked a lot about you actually.” Leliana came out and did her shirt up.

“Really?” Selina crossed to the wash basin and dove her face full into it.

Leliana rolled her eyes “Did you know she was your cousin? Well your second cousin to be exact but your mother was her mother’s cousin.”

Selina didn’t move for a moment, slowly she raised her head and looked at Sister Nightingale slowly, before taking the towel and wiping her face. “My mother’s cousin?” She repeated slowly.

“I am surprised you didn’t know that Kira Hawke was your cousin.” Leliana brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail.

“I have no memories of my mother Leli, I was raised in the Circle remember, unless you are in Orlais or a high ranked Noble you never get to see your parents again.”

Leliana’s face softened a little, she did know that, she just assumed that maybe her love would have some memories of her parents.

“So, how did she become the Champion of Kirkwall?”

“She defeated the Qunari leader in single combat so I am told. You’re not thinking of going, are you?” Leliana narrowed her eyes a little “You can’t Selina.”

“Why? I am not bound to the Circle Leliana….”

“No, but Kirkwall is run by Templars, and the Knight Commander will not respect your rank outside of Ferelden.” Leliana walked over and rested her hand on Selina’s arm, taking in her lovers thoughtful expression. “You being the Commander of the Grey means nothing to Meredith Stannard, nothing. You are a mage and to her you are an apostate.”

Selina gave Leliana a look and shrugging off her gown she walked over and to her closet and took a look through her wardrobe, “What was it Sten told me once? Oh yeah that was it, to pass in streets that are hostile you have to become the street.” She pulled some clothes out and her underwear, “It didn’t make sense to me at the time…”

“Says the Mage who wields a sword.”

“Blame Sten and Oghren for that, even Alistair.” She added as a quiet afterthought.

“You and Alistair still not got past that whole Loghain thing?” Leliana rolled her eyes “I was in Denerim before I came here, he was happy to see me.”

“Of course, he would be, you didn’t accept Loghains surrender and make his hated father in law a Grey Warden.” Selina sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. “I have to go check on Anders anyway and a break from the Vigil is just what the healer ordered.”

Selina saw Leliana’s sceptical look “I don’t think you know how dangerous Kirkwall is for you or any Mage of the Order. The Chantry and by that extension Templars don’t like it when Mages become Wardens. Look at the trouble you had when you conscripted Anders, the Chantry’s authority superseded the Crowns in matters of apostates, I know you are not an apostate but Meredith will not take anything into account, to her mind you should have returned to the Circle once the Blight was over…”

Selina rested her hands on Leliana’s shoulders and put a light kiss on her forehead, “I can go via the deep roads, which means I can ride with you as far as the boarder.” Leliana still was not impressed.

In Ferelden Selina was a hero, the only mage that anyone here would trust, outside of Ferelden she was just another mage, and a mage that wielded the power politically that she could wield was everything that the Templars and those like Meredith were terrified off. Even the Divine had been, wary of Leliana’s friendship with the mage warden, and Justinia was as liberal as a Divine could be.

“And you are going to just check on Anders?” Leliana asked slowly.

“Yup, and if I happen to bump into the Champion of Kirkwall then so be it, I am not going to advertise the fact I am there Leli, I promise.”

The red-haired woman shook her head “Bullshit” She called her lover out “but, you will do what you must. You really knew nothing about your parents?”

**Now**

Nathaniel sat back and stretched and only then did he become aware that everyone in the tavern was listening to him. He looked around and waved his empty tankard “Isn’t it customary for the story teller to have a full jug?”

Several people scrambled for the bar, not wanting to miss out on any tale of their native hero and if the former scion of the Howe line wanted more ale, then by Andraste that is exactly what he was going to have. Velanna rolled her eyes then stared as the large red-haired man that the Witch had spoken to set a large foaming tankard down in front of Nathaniel and a wine for her before he went back to his seat in the corner. Velanna followed his direction to see him sitting with the Warden leader who had made sure they got to the Vigil and a few others. By the looks of it, they seemed to be sitting in a spot that gave them a good view of the room and it seemed to be their spot, no other warden went to sit there. Still she had never seen a Warden so tall or so big, when the Warden Commander came in, she saw another of similar build walk in and head to the bar. The group in the corner moved up to allow Lucien space to sit down, which he did, next to the red-haired chief scout.

She almost yelped when several more flagons were set on the table. Nathaniel nodded to himself and turned “Anyone here been to Kirkwall?” both he and Velanna watched as all eyes turned to the corner table.

“What?” The one-eyed giant looked around pausing before he drank his ale. “Why you all looking at me?”

“You are from Kirkwall Callum.” One of the Wardens at the bar called.

“I was a teenager when Meredith went nuts thanks.” Cal murmured “But yes Serrah I am from Kirkwall, although my family is from Ferelden.”

“Your parents moved to Kirkwall then?”

“My mother escaped with other refugee’s during the Blight, I was born in Kirkwall a few months later.”

“Then you know what the great city is like?” Velanna asked “I have never been.”

Cal shrugged and scratched his nose; it had been a long time since he last set foot in the city of his birth. “She is a city of opposites, that is the best way I can explain it.” He murmured “One moment she is the greatest city in the Marches, the next she is your worst enemy. It depends on where you were born and how your life is. Kirkwall is an unforgiving city.” He sat back “but I am not the one telling the story.”

All eyes went back to Nathaniel. “Quite so Brother.” Nathaniel rolled his shoulders and getting up, being careful not to spill any of the ale that had been placed on his table he moved to the bar and sat on it. “The Warden Commander rode to the border with Orlais with Sister Nightingale, and after saying their goodbyes she entered into the deep roads and arrived in Kirkwall four weeks later and Selina was about to discover why Leliana was so, concerned….”

*****

**Then**

The smells of the city hit Selina as she came through the gates, despair mixed with a spattering of pride. She could see the devastation left by the Qunari in the wake of their rampage. She assumed that, as was customary in such cities, the homes of the rich and ruling elite would be fixed up first, and those who lived in the slums or poor quarter would either have to make do, or work for themselves to fix it up.

The Hero of Ferelden pulled her hood up over her head and avoided the Templar patrols. There did seem to be more Templar patrols then guardsmen, but Leliana had said the guard had taken a lot of casualties when the Qunari rampaged. She supposed the Guard Captain would be on a recruitment drive. It made her chuckle a little. The Champion of Kirkwall was a Ferelden as was the Guard Captain. If that didn’t make those who were not happy at having Fereldens living in their city and taking their jobs then maybe it was changing.

“I tell you Teagan, I was told that the Hanged Man was the best pub around here, and I am sick of those fancy places up in Hightown.”

“Alistair…”

“Enough, I want to see my countrymen and if they are sitting down here then I am going to be down here too,”

Selina moved into the shadows and watched as her King and former friend walked past her towards the bar with a large hanged man outside. For a moment he paused and looked around and she cursed the connection all Wardens had. He seemed to look in her direction then shaking his head carried on walking. Selina almost shouted out to him, but it would do no good, Alistair was not going to treat her as the saviour of their homeland, nor was he going to talk to her as a former comrade in arms or a friend. She looked around and before the King looked back, she disappeared through a grate into the Undercity.

If Selina had her eyes open about Lowtown, then the Undercity, was even worse. Here the destitute, those who had no place in the society above called home. She moved her hand to the pommel of her sword, Starfang, it was nothing more than a reflex action, but even so, this was a place where being a Grey Warden would mean shit. She walked then stopped and looked down, pulling a face as she stepped in something, someones guts by the looks of it. How many murders were committed down here? How many dead bodies were thrown down here by lazy undertakers or the criminal cartels that called this place above and here home? She didn’t know and to be honest she did not care. Selina closed her eyes and honed in on the warden sense, of course it worked both ways and as she made her way through the doors of the clinic that Anders called home, she could see him already ready, his hand up and his staff in his hand.

“Put that down Anders, I am not here to drag you back to the Vigil. I told you, you could leave.” She moved her hood down from her head and shook her hair free. The Fereldens that were here being treated by the mage stared as they saw their hero. Some of them remembered how she and the King had fought against all odds to defeat the blight, others just remembered how she had protected them in villages, she was accosted a couple of times, people grabbing her hand and thanking her or asking her if she knew if their villages were rebuilt. She answered as best she could. Lothering had been rebuilt as had Honleath, a couple of other villages too, others though were demolished she smiled a little and waited until they had left, leaving her and Anders as well as his assistants.

“Why are you here Selina?” Anders asked setting his staff down and turning to calm the spirit he had merged with.

Selina leant against a table and cocked her head a little “I heard the most curious tales recently. A Grey Warden discovered a Primeval Thaig, a warden no one expected to see in the deep roads again.” She folded her arms “I thought you were done with all that.”

“Was it Stroud who told you?” Anders sighed.

“Stroud? No other wardens passing through.”

“One of our party caught the taint, I gave her to the Wardens, for good or ill.”

“I see.”

“A Ferelden she was too. Mage as well, at least she won’t get dragged to the circle.” Anders made himself a tea and as an afterthought made one for his former commander “So coming to check on me?”

Selina accepted the tea and sipped some then set it to one side, “You never write, never let me know how you are doing, and you have changed. You used to be full of wise cracks that got on Oghrens nerves, now you’re…. overly serious.”

“Times change” Anders muttered “How is the dwarf anyway? Still stinking the place out with his farts?”

“Wouldn’t be Oghren if he didn’t” Selina smirked and even Anders had a chuckle at that. “When were you going to tell me that you had merged with Justice?”

Anders had been about to pick up his cup but stopped when she mentioned Justice and looked at her. He thought she knew, he thought she had always known, maybe she had but she had been waiting for him to tell her.

“Its not safe for you here Selina.” Anders ignored her question “If Meredith finds you, she’ll throw you in the Gallows and you being the Warden Commander of Fereldens Grey or the Hero of Ferelden won’t matter to her.” Anders looked at her “You’ve seen me now you can go home.”

“I am not scared of this Knight Commander and now you sound like Sister Nightingale.” Selina muttered.

“How is Leliana these days?” Anders brightened a little, he had always like Leliana she seemed to lift the Commander’s mood when she was around. She lifted everyone’s mood, and she was always one who saw the truth of the mage’s problems.

“She’s fine, and you didn’t answer my question.”

“No hiding things from you is there Warden Commander.” Anders sighed and sat himself down massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Selina set her cup down and pulled a seat up and sat across from him. Sitting forward the warrior mage as some in her order called her clasped her hands together and met the other mages eyes “When did you merge with him Anders? A Darkspawn cut his head off”

“They cut Kristof’s head off” Anders corrected her “Justice had already left his body by then, I was there and he felt it would be better to merge with me, to help me right the wrongs mages across Thedas face.”

Selina ran her hand across her jaw thoughtfully, her brow knitted together as thoughts and suspicions over the years since Anders left worked its inevitable path in her mind. “You allowed him to merge with you?” She repeated slowly.

“He wanted to carry on Kristof’s work, your influence if I remember rightly.”

“I didn’t tell him to find another body.” Selina corrected sternly. She had heard what happened to the benevolent spirits that jumped into a mortals body, some like the spirit of compassion that had inhabited Wynne would remain until their host was at the end of their lives then return to the spirit world, others, like the one that inhabited Anders could become corrupted. She didn’t like what she was thinking so, she asked him outright. “Is he Justice still, or has he become so much like you he knows nothing but vengeance?”

“How dare you!” Anders roared suddenly, his eyes and skin glowing “You are free, you can do as you will you can walk around without fear of Templars coming for you in the dead of night!”

Selina narrowed her eyes and stood up slowly “Tell him to go back to sleep I want to speak to Anders not Vengeance. Cause lets call him what he is now, he is not Justice anymore, he has been corrupted by you and your incessant need to end the “imprisonment” of mages.” She made the quote marks. “You are the very reason people fear us, and right now I see nothing but good points in that fear.” She walked towards Anders and leant into his face “ **Shut him off now**! Or I will”

Anders moved back and with his own will calmed the spirit within him and looked at her, “I am, sorry. You don’t know what it is like Selina, how could you? You were taken by Duncan and given the freedom mages cry out for.”

“Now you sound like Uldred, he’s not in there as, well, is he?” She sarcastically retorted “I am well aware of what Mages in other countries go through Anders, the mages in Ferelden have it better then most, but then there are those, like you, who make it harder for them. Your actions reflect badly on those mages who actually like life in the circle.” She thought of Finn.

“Now you sound like a sounding board for the Templars.” Anders savagely responded. “How do you know all this? Have you even seen what life is like now? Here they throw you in cells, make you Tranquil for any transgression of rebellious thought” Anders threw his hands in the air “Do you not even care! Your family originally came from here didn’t they!”

“I am not concerned with what happens in other countries or cities Anders, I am a Grey Warden remember, neutral party.”

“That’s what I would have expected from any other Warden but not from you!” He sneered, “I am fine as you can see, now you’ve checked on me you can go back to the safety of Ferelden.”

“No, you are far from fine. You crossed that line Anders. I conscripted you to save you from the Templars, remember?” He nodded and lowered his head, she did save him from the Templar who had arrived that day with Alistair, correction King Alistair. He owed her that at least.

Anders couldn’t believe that she was not prepared to understand the plight of her fellow mages. Was it not even worth a footnote in her thoughts? The Selina he knew would have sided with him on this, he knew it, even though they disagreed on a lot of things she would never willingly let a mage face tranquillity on such a scale like this. Sure, he had heard about Jowen, the man was practising blood magic so he deserved what happened to him. Anders was no lover of blood magic; it was those that practised that that brought the wrath of hell on the mage’s heads.

“You corrupted Justice with your anger and your wrathful nature. He has stopped being a spirit of Justice and become a spirit of vengeance, even you must see that what you did to him is wrong!” Selina heaved a sigh “You have become an abomination Anders, and until you actually see the wood for the trees, you will never see the cold hard facts.”

“What cold hard facts!” he started again.

“The cold hard facts that when you and those like you corrupt a spirit you become that which you claim to fight against. Any means necessary is that your creed now!” She felt her hand begin to tremble and glow and savagely swallowed it down, she had crossed enough abominations in her time and had seen what it had done to the circle that had been her home, “I have found out that any mages being taken to the circle by the Templars are dead now. Your doing?” She arched.

“Not all,”

“Right, so what happens to the children you and your..fellows liberated Anders?” Selina asked “You even given a thought to that”

“We freed them from a life of slavery and imprisonment”

“You freed them from a life…. Makers hairy bollacks” Selina walked away not taking any notice of the woman standing in the doorway listening to the back and forth. “You think you saved them from a life of slavery and imprisonment now those kids are alone, no parents because they can’t go back home, they have nowhere. CHILDREN WITH NO PLACE TO GO ANDERS!” She roared “I know this because several of them turned up at the keep!” She shook her head.

“What did you do?”

“Fed them, made sure they got healing and then I took them to the circle myself,” He stared at her, his jaw dropping.

“What about what happens to them now?” he squeaked.

“They are warm, they will have an education and they are safe from lunatics like you and those you claim to fight against or have you forgotten the Ferelden Circle is actually independent from the Chantry!” She jabbed her finger in his face “Mage freedom is all well and good Anders but you and your brethren don’t actually think of the consequences, sure save a child then leave them in the woods or the forest to make their own way!” She shook her head “Fucking idiot Anders!”

“What about apostates brought up in their families Selina!” Anders countered not listening to what the Warden Commander had to say “Cause the mage I sent to the wardens was one.”

“Then this mage was lucky, and her family must have been very clever to avoid the Templars for as long as they did.”

“Oh, it took a lot of hiding on my fathers’ part and training her in secret but, Bethany knew enough to not draw their attention.” The woman in the doorway stepped into the low light and joined the two Wardens, “I was hoping a Grey Warden could tell me how she was doing, her name is Bethany, Bethany Hawke.”

Selina turned at the voice to see a tall striking young woman, long auburn hair and pale grey eyes. She carried herself with the confidence of a warrior yet on her back was a bow, a longbow carved with loving hands by someone once.

“Hawke?” Selina muttered.

“Yes, I am Kira Hawke oldest sibling and still alive, I suppose. I couldn’t help but hear the raised voices, in fact I think the whole of Darktown heard them.”

“Great another circle lover.” Anders grumbled and folded his arms “She thinks like you do even though she hid her sister.”

“That’s different Anders.” Kira retorted “Bethany never harmed anyone and father didn’t want her going to the circle, any circle come to think of it. Then again as she once said to me, if she had gone to the Calenhad Circle, then she might have been the Hero of Ferelden.” Kira looked at Selina and Anders was immediately struck by the similarity.

They had the same facial features and the same little knot that appeared on the bridge of their noses when they were pissed about something.

“If she had impressed Irving enough, she would have been, or Duncan.” Selina stepped back a little “You must be Kira Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“And by the way our countrymen are gossiping out there, you must be Selina Amell, the Hero of Ferelden.”

The two shook hands and turned as Anders gathered his coat and glared at them. “One of these days Selina, you and Kira are going to have to choose which side to take. You can’t ignore the plight of your fellow mages Selina not forever.”

“Let me make this clear Anders.” Selina coldly said “So we all know where I stand, you do anything to put mages in Thedas over in the target hairs of the Templars, you or your cohorts kill anymore Templars and leave children cold and hungry and prey for wolves or slavers, I will come back here and I will drag you back to Ferelden, even if I have to break your fucking legs to do it. I will take you to Soldiers Peak and I will lock in Avernus’s tower and let him experiment on you.”

Anders shook his head slowly as her words sunk in. Selina had been his friend, she had even given him Ser Pounce-a-lot, but now she was making it clear, she would never understand the fight he faced or her fellow mages. Thing is Selina knew all too well that not all the countries in Thedas were like Ferelden or Rivain or even Antiva. She did not like what she was hearing about the mages here, but as Duncan would tell her in her mind, this was not Warden business, Chantry business and Templar business were not their concern. Oh she was well aware that the Chantry and the Templars by extension did not like the fact that the Grey Wardens could take a mage out from under them, but even so, she had to live by that neutrality, even if she didn’t like it, she had to live by it. Else the Chantry might turn their eyes onto the Wardens Mages and then that would be a whole mess of trouble that she neither wanted nor needed right now.

“You made me give up my cat” Anders added in a sulk.

“No, you gave up your cat because he turned out to be a she and got pregnant. I actually have two of her kittens at the vigil,” Selina corrected “although they are not kittens anymore, bloody good mousers though.”

“What happened to your dog?” Kira asked.

“He’s at the Vigil. Old man now but he is the proud father of some of our wardogs.” Selina told her “I have one of his sons as mine.” She returned her attention to Anders “I have nothing more to say to you, but you better heed my words Anders because I will do it.”

**Now**

“So what did the Commander do when she discovered he had blown up the chantry?” One of the warden mages, a woman by the name of Claudia asked.

Nathaniel shook his head a little, “We were already on our mission by then, and by the time word reached us of what Anders had done, there was little that we could do about it, Although Selina did ask some warden healers to head to Kirkwall’s Lowtown and help who they could. She was not happy for days after that and blamed herself.”

“Wasn’t her fault.” Jared, a warden archer countered.

“No, but I said for days after that I should have brought him back with me then.”

All eyes turned to the figure that stood at the bar, Selina had snuck in while everyone else was listening to Nathaniel’s tale. She stood beside her friend and took one of the ales from his table as she passed. “Anders, my brothers and sisters, is a warning and a cautionary tale. Was I disgusted by what was happening in Kirkwall? Yes, could I do anything about it? No, all he did was make the situation worse and when he blew up the Chantry, he signed all mages death warrants.” Selina moved to the table and sat beside Velanna “Didn’t matter what part of Thedas you were from then, all mages were tarred with the same brush as Anders. Ergo the war and the things that followed that.”

“Did you ever find him?” That was Caleb.

“No we’ve never found him, he thought he was doing what was right for the mages of Kirkwall I suppose, but all he did was cause more misery for them, as far as I am aware the mages he believed he was freeing, all turned their back on him. He can’t even find safe harbour with those mages who live free. No, I don’t know where he is or if he is still alive, and what would I do if he came back? I’d turn him into the Chantry. He murdered thousands of people. There were a couple of hundred in the Cathedral when he blew it up, then those in the days that followed. I might kill him myself, either way he’ll never be safe, no matter where he is or what he’s doing. He’ll have to keep moving on and that is how it is for him now.”

“You want to finish this tale?” Nathaniel asked with a slight grin that only she caught.

“No, you finish Nathaniel, you are so much better at this then me.”

Nathaniel picked up another Tankard. “So, with that said, the Warden Commander walked Kirkwall with her cousin ….”

****

**Then**

Selina listened as Kira told her all about Kirkwall, how her family came to be here and what had happened for her to end up in Hightown. When the Hero asked the Champion how she and her friends discovered the Primeval Thaig Kira told her, it was by accident more than design, she told her that it was on the way back from there that Bethany had caught the taint and, although Kira did not like what Anders was doing, she would be eternally grateful to him for finding a Warden who could help Bethany. She did say she missed her sister though.

“I will find out where she is and get word to you.” Selina promised “I never knew my mother, not really, my magic surfaced when I was six and after that my life was the circle.” The Warden Commander looked a little sad “I don’t even know if she is still alive.”

“My mother can tell you that.” Kira smiled and showed her to the door “Welcome to my home.”

“Wow.” Selina muttered as she looked at the Amell estate “Oh my word Bohdan? Sandal?”

“Enchantment!!” Sandal clapped and Bohdan grinned broadly.

“Miss Amell!” the Dwarf shook her hand vigorously “By the stone you are well?”

“I am fine old friend, and hello Sandal.” She crouched down and looked at Kira “This young man was at Drakons Prison when we were heading to fight the Archdemon. When we got to him there was about fifty dead Darkspawn at his feet, still don’t know how he done it.”

“Enchantment.” Sandal grinned.

Selina ruffled his hair affectionally and stood up. “Makers grace to you both,”

“I met them before I went on the Expedition,” Kira explained taking her coat off and taking Selina’s “When we were in the Deep roads, Sandal went missing and when we found him, not only were there dead Darkspawn at his feet but a huge crystallised Ogre”

“You again Sandal, how do you do it, no let me guess…Enchantment?”

“Enchantment.” He nodded and looked at Starfang, Selina moved the blade from its sheath and gave it to the young dwarf. “Me look.” He grinned and went to his apparatus. Selina shook her head, the enchantment Sandal had placed on her blade years ago still held, but if it kept him happy.

“Miss Kira, Mistress Leandra is in her room, she too has just returned from her afternoon out with Mister Gamlen.”

“Thankyou Bohdan.” Kira smiled a little and led her guest further into the house. Selina had to admit, it was a nice place. “If someone had told me I would be entertaining the Hero of Ferelden I would have thought them crazy.” She joked as she sat down.

“And up until a month ago I had no idea that we were cousins. Sister Nightingale filled me in.”

“Do you really know nothing about us?” Kira asked sitting forward and handing the Commander the drink she had poured.

“I know very little about my mother’s family, or my fathers, I do know that I have a brother and another sister somewhere, but they are in different Circles and I don’t know their names.” Selina ran her finger around the rim of her glass, Kira saw a ring, a wedding band of sorts.

“You and the Sister are bonded?” 

“Yes, I suppose you could say that, we exchanged rings after the battle of Denerim, then I went to Amaranthine and she went to Orlais. She was supposed to have met me at the Vigil but, it didn’t turn out that way. Now as it stands, we are like ships in the night at the moment. The duty of the Divine calls and I have to…do what I must for my Arling and my Wardens.”

“A Mage as an Arlessa, that’s bound to ruffle a few feathers.” Kira smirked against her glass.

“Saving the City when the Darkspawn attacked it helped.” Selina ruefully answered. “The Nobles are behaving themselves at the moment, how long that lasts for is anyone’s guess.”

Kira shrugged a little “I suppose under Arl Howe they got away with, a lot.”

“Yes they did, some even backed him when he murdered the Couslands and took over Highever, but they forgot about the eldest son. My Seneschal has done much to help heal relations between Amaranthine and Highever. Thanks in part to my second in command, if Nathanial had not saved Teryn Cousland from those nobles who did not like how I did things, then things might be very different.”

“So, what will you do now? I mean Anders won’t go back with you I can tell that much.” Kira wanted to know.

“I’m not sure yet, I won’t remain at the Vigil for much longer, as a Grey Warden I can travel the lands a bit, go to places I never saw except in books. I might even go to Seheron or Par Vollen. Catch up with an old friend, and not tell Finn how they leash their mages.”

“I saw that.” Kira pulled a face “That’s brutal even by any laws standards.”

“Yes, it is but, the Qunari believe that we mages speak with demons on our tongues, you’ll never change them, I had a hard time convincing Sten I was not going to corrupt him with my speech, and he’s the bloody Arishock now.” Selina sipped some Brandy “But he will still order the Mages bound and leashed, its in his make up and the way he thinks. A piece of advice cousin, don’t take Anders at his word that he is fine. He is not the Anders I remember and he is fanatical and fanatics and their causes are always just in their mind. There will be nothing you can say that will sway him away from his mindset”

“So, it’s no good arguing with him then?” Kira sighed.

“No, no good at all.” Selina met Kira’s gaze “You will always be wrong, even when you are not.”

She heard footsteps and setting her glass on the table beside her, she rose to her full height and watched as Leandra Amell Hawke made her way into the room. Kira did not even have to make introductions, as soon as the lady of the house saw the Commander of the Grey, she muttered her cousins name. “Revka?”

“No Mistress, I am – her daughter Selina.”

Leandra brought her hand to her mouth for a moment then going up to her she cupped the taller woman’s face in her hands. “How like your mother you look.” Her eyes saddened a little.

“Anything you can tell me about her, would be appreciated Mistress Hawke.”

“You must call me Leandra” Kira’s mother took her hands and guided her to the sofa.

Selina left Kirkwall the next day, when she returned to the Vigil a month later, she took quill to paper and penned a letter to her mother. When she had finished, she sealed it with two seals, one the Arlessa’s seal and the other the seal of the Warden Commander of the Grey of Ferelden.

****

**Now**

“I received a letter from my mother a few weeks after that, but unfortunately she passed on before I had the chance to see her,” Selina told them “and by years end I was attending the funeral of Leandra aswell.”

“And did you get to see Bethany?” Velanna asked “You never told us.”

“Yes, I saw her, she is a fine Warden as ever I met. When Kirkwall went up in flames, I sent word to Kira have someone get Bethany to Rivain. She remained there for a while and I believe she is in Navarra now.” Selina looked at Nathaniel “Such a fine telling brother.”

“Oghren could have told it better, where is that Dwarf anyway?”

“Doing a task for me,” Selina stretched her arms a little “Now who’s up for some arm wrestling, I am in need of some, entertainment.”


	4. The Champion the Dwarf and the Captain

****

** Small Village outside Jader. **

The village was like any other village in Orlais, the village watch was decked out slightly better than their counterparts in other countries, and they had a Chevalier garrison, being on the boarder with Ferelden meant they could keep an eye on the comings and goings in the Dog Lands. Although there were a few who complained that, if the wind blew in the wrong direction, they could smell the scent of wet dog. Many people outside of Orlais, Fereldens included, knew that to be a slur, if one Orlesian could get a Mabari to imprint on them they would be showing off the fact, as it stood many believed that the Mabari never really forgave the Orlesian’s for trying to breed them into lap dogs. Still others believed that once they were in the land of the Dog Lords, one could indeed smell wet dog.

Oghren couldn’t care less, all he cared about was doing what Selina had asked him and getting out of here, he did not like Orlais, too pompous and their wardens weren’t much better. He admired the Ferelden wardens, they admitted when they had made mistakes and tried to correct it, the Orlesian bunch did not even want to acknowledge that they had almost brought the entire Order down. Oghren had never really feared anything, apart from that time that Selina, Nathanial, Velanna, Sigrun and Anders were stuck in the Fade. Sigrun had taken it in her stride for some reason but Oghren had thrown up, and had trembled a lot. Dwarfs didn’t dream; therefore, Dwarfs had no business of being in the Fade.

Selina had worked with him for days after and convinced him to check in on Felsi and the nugget. He didn’t see them much nowadays, but he would stop off at her home when he was on his way back, see how they were doing. Oghren never lied about what he was and what he wasn’t and whilst he would not openly admit it, he knew the reason his marriage to Felsi failed was because he could not get what Branka had done to him out of his head. Selina knew but she never spoke of it. She listened and advised but she did tell him that whilst she saw where both were coming from, he couldn’t leave his child, he owed it to her and to himself to be honest with the kid. Oghren had to admit, whilst he was not a good mate, he sure as hell was a good father.

He rode his horse through the village which got a lot of perplexed looks, a Dwarf on a horse, that was a sight to see. Now where did Seli say to meet …. Ahhh there. He headed for the inn, a small place not even an inn worth taking notice off, but then in his opinion not many village inns were. Still some of their ales were better then anywhere else he had been in the cities. Oghren was a law unto himself at the best of times. He had fought alongside Selina when she took on the motherfucking Archdemon and he had been by her side when she sided with the Architect against that evil ugly mofo called the mother. There were not many humans he could claim he liked enough to swear his life to, not even amongst the Wardens, although many wanted to be his friend, but Selina, she was more than his friend, more than his sister in arms, she was something special to him, she took a drunken mess of a warrior and turned him into something that his daughter would be proud of.

He turned as the warden sense tingled through him, sometimes he ignored it but this time he didn’t. He knew the stakes were high enough so to ignore it, meant that he would have trouble on his hands. He saw the woman he was after mount her horse and ride like the wind. Swearing under his breath, Oghren turned his mount round and with a whispered snarl in the horses ear it galloped after the racing Kira.

****

“Briana, we allowed your marriage to Innes, but he has sided with traitors.” The woman at the head of the group spoke. “If you could just reason with him.”

Briana Talron Guthrie washed her hands and threw the towel onto the side, she moved her arm out and behind her, putting herself between these Wardens and her son. She muttered something to Cameron and in a few moments her sword was in her hand. She had given it to her best friend but he had passed through months ago and given it back to her. She didn’t know why he had but even though she could use any weapon that came to hand, even if it wasn’t strictly a weapon, she was glad to feel the familiar weight of her sword, the enchantments still intact within the folded blade. Briana had held this blade ever since she had become a Templar. Maker Bless Andrew for bringing it back to her.

“Let me get this straight Senior Warden Calmar” Briana slowly said “I did not ask for nor want your permission to marry Innes, neither did he.” She added crisply “and you come to my home in force and tell me I am to go with you so I can reason with my husband who has sided with traitors. Tell me once more how it is a Ferelden Warden is the traitor when the very branch of the Order he loves, sided with a dead Magister?” Briana frowned a little.

She had been putting her washing out to dry when Cameron had come sprinting up the path telling her that there were a group of riders in the orders colours. Briana had no idea why they would come here, both her and Innes were careful to keep their cottage away from unwanted eyes. Those in her husband’s inner circle knew where they were. Indeed, she had played hostess to his friends and his beloved nephew from time to time. Six months ago, they had gone on a family trip to Rivain to visit Callum and Anza, Cameron had loved it, Callum was obviously enamoured with their son and had taught him a couple of tricks, but Cameron had liked the Bow too and had learnt a couple of things from Anza. That had been Andrews influence. Briana knew that things would never be right between Innes and Andrew but whilst Innes and herself taught their son swordplay, it did not hurt for him to be able to use another weapon if he needed to. Andrew had even remarked on his last visited that the lad was doing well.

High praise indeed from Andrew. Now though she was dealing with unwanted visitors “What if I don’t come with you?” She wanted to know.

“Then we will take you.” Calmar forcibly told her.

“You can try.” Briana moved Cameron into the house and closed the door “If you think yourself skilled enough.”

“For the love of …. Get her and the boy,” Calmar turned in her saddle in time to see one of the wardens at the rear upended off his saddle and cleaved in two by a very large battle-axe. The one next to the now very dead warden fell as an arrow cleaved though to his armours weak point.

Arrows came from behind her and as she raised her shield, she could see the teenager on the roof, loose arrow after arrow with unearning accuracy for a kid. “Damn it, take them down!”

Briana gripped her sword and rolled under a strike, picked up a fallen shield and brought it round and into the face of the Grey Warden who was coming at her.

Oghren could hardly believe what he was seeing, for every Warden he took down the woman took down two more, she moved with the grace of a cat and struck with the precision of one of those snakes that Leliana had told him about. Her kid wasn’t doing too bad either nor was the other human. He swung his axe over his head and took the legs off the warden that came at him “COME ON YER FUCKING COWARDS!” Oghren roared “NO ONE TAKES ONE OF SELI’S BOYS”

Oghren could hardly believe what he was seeing, the woman rolled under a shield slam, moved up into a fluid movement and rested her sword on the top of the stolen shield. She had her eyes everywhere, if one went to strike her from the side, she lobbed their arm off with a clean precise strike, on the other side she moved her sword cutting a thin line across the neck, the warden going down their neck slit. Now the remaining wardens were caught between the former Templar and the boy, and the dwarf and archer at their backs. Calmar ordered a retreat but Oghren was not so keen on letting them go, the archer however lowered her bow and stepped to one side then looked at Briana as she relaxed her stance.

Briana tossed the warden shield to the floor and picking a rag from the table up she cleaned her blade. “The Champion of Kirkwall, if I am not much mistaken.” She said without preamble. “You I do not know but thank you, Ser Dwarf.”

“Names Oghren, and I think it might be better if you and your boy come to the Vigil with us.”

“Is my husband there?”

“Who is he?” Oghren asked,

“Senior Warden Guthrie.” Briana looked up and motioned for her son to come down from his perch. She supposed she should be annoyed at him for risking himself like that, but then after seeing his actions she couldn’t feel anything but pride. Andrew had passed on a few tricks it seemed.

“Your lad is a good archer” Oghren complimented as he cleaned his blade.

“He had a good teacher.” Briana acknowledged. “and is my husband at the Vigil?”

“If he’s the silver haired man that saved our backsides a few weeks ago, then yeah he’s at the vigil.” Oghren looked at Kira “Your cousin told me to come get you, I guess you had the same idea huh?”

“I had people tell me that the Orlesian Wardens were gunning for the Hero,” She glanced back over her shoulder “You missed all the fun sis.”

Oghren’s eyes widened as Bethany Hawke came into the clearing “No I didn’t” She pointed to the wardens that had left who were now smouldering in their armour. “I heard them say they would catch you at the point before the boarder.” She rolled her shoulders “Hello Oghren.”

“Hey Bethy” he grinned “You want a cure too?”

“Cure?” Briana arched an eyebrow “all this is about a cure?”

Kira took her gloves off and put them in her belt. “This is going to take some explaining Knight Captain.”

“Former Knight Captain.” Briana corrected.

“My apologies, but this is still going to take some explaining.”

Briana looked at the bodies and opened her door “You better come in and tell me everything.”

An hour later, once her garden was cleared of dead bodies now burning on a pyre, Briana, her son and their escorts rode off and crossed into Ferelden at dawn and made their way to the Vigil.

****

Caleb rose to his feet and went to the bar, ordering some more drinks. One thing about the Vigils tavern, it was always stocked to the ceiling with ales and spirits, wines and other drinks. Wardens were immune to the effects of drink so they drunk a lot. He had was about to take the tray over when an idea hit him, handing the woman the bigger tankard he asked for her to drop some Chasind Sack Meade into it. The woman shrugged and did as he asked then he returned to the table and handed the drinks out.

“Hows the missus Innes?” Cal asked shifting round in his seat to allow Caleb a chance to sit down and thanking him as he took the ale Caleb gave him.

“She’s very well thankyou Callum. She enjoyed her trip to Rivain, we both did and Cameron hasn’t stopped asking when he can go again.”

“He’s welcome, anytime,” Cal rested his hand on his knee and felt Anza’s hand rest lightly on his arm. “So, is he going to be a swordsman?”

“A swordsman if I have anything to do with it.” Innes swallowed some ale and set his tankard down “but he is good with a bow, his uncles influence I think.”

“My dad doesn’t use a bow uncle Innes.” Ramsey frowned a little.

“Not Brodie, Ramsey, Bria’s brother Andrew.”

“Ahhh, the one you don’t get along with,”

“Quite” Innes murmured and sat back in his seat, his thoughts going to his wife and son, He had left in such a hurry he hardly had a chance to say goodbye.

“How did you and Briana meet Innes?” Mal asked.

“Back when I was a guard in Denerim.” Innes sighed wistfully “I suppose you could say she was my true love even though I was not aware of it at the time.”

“What I want to know,” Ramsey picked his ale up “Is why someone so beautiful as Aunt Briana is with you.”

There were stares for a moment then the laughter around the table made Ramsey’s attempt at a straight face fail. He grinned and still blinked.

“Knight Captain Talron is indeed beautiful.” Caleb murmured, then wished he hadn’t as all eyes turned on him.

“I do believe my Griffon Commander has a crush on your wife Innes.” Lucien stroked his beard and picked his ale up.

“Telling you Caleb somewhere between you leaving here and coming back riding them beauties you suddenly started seeing women as something other than scarey objects.” Callum shook his head in amusement “Have you got a crush on Mistress Guthrie?”

“Oh for the love….i do not have a crush on Briana!” Caleb scowled. Too late it seemed because round two of taking the piss out of Caleb began again.

“Innes you hear that, Caleb has a crush on your good lady.” Lucien joked and picked his ale up getting a nudge from Mal in the process.

“Oh does he now?” Innes looked at Caleb, “Now what am I to make of that I wonder?” The former Warden Commander arched an eyebrow and for a moment pulled off the perfect jealous expression, which broke a few seconds later when Callum roared with laughter and Innes joined him. “You have good taste Caleb I’ll give you that.”

“Makers breath all I said was…oh I give up.” Caleb shook his head and glowered into his drink.

Cal swallowed his ale then looked at it and arched an eyebrow, stronger than he remembered, shrugging to himself he drank some more and Caleb watched him out the corner of his eye. Hoping that soon enough the big man would succumb to it. It might take a few more ales but once that stuff was in your system it would stay there for a bit. It was as potent as it was highly illegal in most taverns.

“Riders incoming!” One of the wardens shouted in the door.

Suddenly wardens were leaving by the droves, picking their arms up in case they had to face another battle. Cal swayed a little and looked at Caleb “What did you put in my ale!”

“Payback.” Caleb replied and tapped him on the shoulder good naturdly as he walked past and trotted up to the battlements, took the spy glass from the watch officer and peered through it. “Open the gates its Oghren” He called down. “and…errr Mistress Guthrie.”

Cal sat himself down, not trusting himself to stand on his own feet “I think I am going to go to bed” he murmured to Anza.

“Since when does five ales affect you?” She asked curiously.

“They do when one of them has Chasind in it.” He looked at Caleb “Sly bugger.”

“Want me to help you?” She asked snickering a little “I know how that stuff gets you.”

“Yeah lets not make it too obvious.”

Anza put her arm around his waist and walked with him to their room. Returning a little later to see Oghren, Kira, Bethany, Briana and Cameron ride in.

“Oghren, what the hell happened to you?” Velanna curtly asked.

“Well went to collect Kira here and her sister and we then found some Orleasian Wardens trying to make off with the former Templar here.” Oghren chuckeled a little and some could have sworn he had some admirtation in his voice. “This lady handed them all their arses, she fights like a hellcat and her boy, he’s a marksman in the making.”

“Father!” Cameron walked upto Innes and into his arms

“You ok Son, they didn’t hurt you?” Innes crouched down and looked his son over,

“No papa” he grinned and showed his concerned father there were no marks on him.

“I told you Andrews teaching would help.” Briana smiled joining her husband and son.

“I’m telling yer Guthrie, that woman handed them their arses.” Oghren looked around him “What a fighter.”

“That’s my girl.” Innes grinned “My girl handed seasoned Wardens their arses,”

“Yeah we get the picture Innes.” Lucien said with amusement.

“ **My Wife handed them their backsides** ” he beamed again.

“For the love of the maker…Mistress Guthrie please kiss your husband so he shuts up!” Lucien rolled his eyes. “Close the gates double the watch, just in case.”

Briana closed the gap and brushed her husband’s lips with hers for a moment. “You are ok, they didn’t wound you or anything did they?” Innes checked her over with a practised eye.

“Pfft” Briana scoffed “Didn’t give them a chance, I might not be a Templar anymore and I am not on the Lyrium anymore, but I am still a trained warrior Innes. With or without the Lyrium the Templar is still a hardened warrior.”

“What did they want?” he asked her pulling her closer and kissing her again,

“You, I’ll tell you it over a drink.”

“Father can I go see Ramsey? Please?”

Innes nodded and watched his son head for where his cousin stood ready to take him to see the Griffons. He sat at a table and listened as Briana told him what had happened, Innes shook his head and snarled something unpleasant under his breath. “Enough about me, what about you? Oghren told me that there have been scuffles.”

“You could say that” Innes rested his hands on his wifes “The First Warden does not want us to be cured and will go to any length to get his hands on the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Can he do that?” Briana asked frowning a little.

Innes reached over and brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face “If it were anyone else but Selina Amell, he could and no one would really notice.”

“ARMED FORCE COMING IN!” One of the watchers yelled.

“Now what” Innes got to his feet as he saw Lucien go to the battlements and look through the spyglass.

“Andrastes arse” The Nevarran checked his view again “Caleb get me some griffons up there, and bring them in, it’s the King”

Selina joined his side and taking the spyglass she had a look and lowered it a little “Well, this is going to be interesting.” She muttered as Morrigan joined her.

“He wants to see Kieran.” The witch muttered “I told him I didn’t want Kieran involved in his political life.”

Selina gave the spyglass back to Lucien and looked at her friend grimly “Hate to tell you this Morrigan, but if anything happens to Alistair, as Kieran is his son and now no longer has the soul of an old god,” she added in a whisper “he is Alistair’s heir.”

“Over my dead body” Morrigan snarled “He is enjoying life in Skyhold, I will not uproot him to parade him in front of Alistair’s court.”

“One day sister you may not have the choice.”


	5. The Seeker, the King and the Bann

The riders rode in silence, not that they didn’t have anything to say but to be an escort to the King himself, well that was taking some getting used to. They looked to their Lady to lead them as they always did. She rode up front, her midnight black stallion shaking his head every so often. The two Mabari hounds that accompanied them walked a little ahead, sniffing the ground running off then coming back.

The Lady gave a short whistle and both hounds dutifully fell into step with her horse and carried on walking. Their heads high and their chests puffed out.

“Fine hounds you have there Lady Caradas,” Loghain commented “Bred in the Dragons Peak Kennels?”

“No, they were a gift, from the former Warden Commander. I lost my hound to some mercenaries, a few years ago no. He died saving my life and that of … someone else.” She did not elaborate and Loghain did not pry.

He glanced over the young woman beside him, Alistair had insisted she ride alongside him leaving the Warden on the outside. Not that he expected anything else really but he didn’t mind, he glanced over the hounds and the stallion, all fine creatures, yet what stood out the most was the young woman’s armour. The ancient armour of the Caradas family, not worn since…well he didn’t know since when. He had known her grandfather, if ever there was a warrior to strike the fear of the maker into the Orlesian occupiers, then it had been Sighard Caradas, but Loghain never recalled him wearing that armour. Obviously, the smiths of Dragon’s Peak had made certain, alterations. He took in the way the dragon wings on her armour swept back to clasp her cloak and her helm was carved into the visage of a dragon, yet what caught his eye the most, was the sword, a beautiful creation, the hilt styled into a claw with a single gem in the haft, fashioned into an eye. That sword was ancient and he knew them family well enough to know that only the Bann wielded it, and yet he had never seen Sighard wield it in battle. He supposed the Old Bann had waited until he felt there was someone in his family more, worthy.

“Tell me, Alessandra,” Alistair looked across “Is there really a slumbering Dragon under the Peak itself? I have heard the stories.”

Alessandra removed her helm and set it on her saddle, her hand resting on the top. Her once short black hair now long and sat on her shoulders, a grey fringe framing her face. Her hazel eyes glanced towards the Keep and then rested on her King.

“The legends say that when my ancestors built the peak the Dragon asked to be left in peace, and so he was, it is said that if my family need him most he will come to their aid, how much of that is true though My King, I do not know. I believe there is, wether anyone else believes it or not is a matter of personal taste.”

“Well, the castle is rather steep to get to,” Alistair leant on his saddle “Why is that?”

“We are home to most of the Alamarri treasures Sire, when the Castle was built to house those ancient objects it was made not only to be a home, but defensible and impregnable. The last time it needed to be was…during the Blight Sire.” She added cautiously. “Alongside Redcliffe the Peak has never been taken.”

“Yes, I seem to recall that your Grandfather and Great Grandfather held off the Orlesian’s when they tried to take it, so instead they took the farms.” Loghain quietly said “The Orlesian’s had a fair few problem with the Caradas family.”

“So, I have been told, Warden, you knew my Great-Grandfather?”

Loghain nodded “He was a fierce man with an even more dangerous reputation. You remind me off him My Lady.”

Alessandra chuckled a little “There are many that say I am like my grandfather.”

“Of that you are.” Alistair looked at her “Your grandfather fought in the battle of Denerim and by the Maker I didn’t actually realise how good a warrior your grandfather was. He didn’t look too pleased to see you leave Alessandra.”

“I think it’s because I have only recently taken over the seat Sire, nothing more than that. He will look after things until I return, truth be told I think he relishes it.”

Alistair chuckled “Well there we are Vigils Keep and…. Makers Breath are they…Whoa. Whoa.” Alistair brought his horse under control and stopped to admire with a boyish and wonderment the creatures that flew overhead and then came around and flew a little way in front of them. “Beautiful.” He murmured “Oh I want to see them when they land…”

“They are certainly that.” Alessandra agreed as she brought Thunderchild under control, she glanced back at her troops who did the same and nodded. It was understandable why the horses were so skittish.

“Well let’s not keep them waiting.” Alistair adjusted his seat “I for one am eager to be there now, and to find out what exactly is going on. Tally Ho and all that rubbish.”

He kicked his mount into life and his entourage followed suit.

****

The Grey Wardens moved into lines of two, one either side of the gates, Anza had managed to get Callum sober enough to join the other Wardens. Caleb had looked most pleased with himself when he saw her dunk her partners head in the water.

Thankfully the Warden physiology soon booted the booze out of his system, but Caleb had his revenge, they were even. Or at least she hoped the two men were even, who knew with them, Caleb was not an easy man to read but Callum read him well enough, so maybe this wasn’t over.

She stood beside him and brought herself to attention as the Griffons returned to their nests and the riders came in. Lucien, Selina, Leliana and the other senior Wardens waited until the King and his guard had dismounted and was standing before them before they moved to one knee and bowed their heads.

“Oh, do please stand up Warden Commander.” Alistair inclined his head a little and a smile touched his lips but when he saw Selina it faltered and he addressed Lucien. “I have never seen the Vigil so full.”

“It’s taken some doing Sire.” Lucien admitted “But we got there.”

“Yes, ahh Leli I might have known you’d be here.” Alistair took her hands and kissed her cheek.

“Try keeping me away Your Majesty.”

“Always so formal.” Alistair chuckled.

Selina moved back and out of his line of sight but Alistair stood in front of her and looked her up and down.

“So, you came back then, Warden Amell.”

“So, it would appear, Sire” She added and met his eyes “I told you I would find a cure, and I have. Wether it works or not, remains to be seen.”

“Yes, Warden Mac Tir told myself and the Queen all about it. Dragons blood, where is she then?”

“If you are referring to me, I am standing here.” Morrigan lent on the battlements “She does have a name you know.”

“Is my son here?”

“No”

“Where is he?”

“Not where you can get him.” Morrigan had no wish to entertain this conversastion and she certainly was not going to bow to a King who she still saw as a fool. She would never like Alistair and Alistair would never like her.

Alistair’s nose twitched a bit and he turned his attention to the Hero once more. “Well I’d like to hear about it anyway.”

“Of course.”

Innes watched the interaction and winced a little, the atmosphere between the King and the Witch was chilly, but between the King and the Hero of Ferelden it was downright frosty. He dismissed the wardens and his face broke into a broad smile as he saw Alessandra come back from the stables.

“Hello Lessa, oh forgive my manners, my Lady Bann.” He bowed his head and taking her hand kissed the back of it.

“Innes Guthrie as I live and breathe, I might have known you’d be in the middle of all this.” Alessandra laughed a little “It’s good to see you again old friend.”

“Not so much of the old, I am older than you this is true, but ...oh hell with it.” Innes drew her into a hug and stepping back he ran a practised eye over her. “Makers Breath Lessa it suits you well.”

Alessandra nodded a little “Six months in and I get asked to escort the King.” She chuckled and watched her Mabari come to sit either side of her “You recognise your gifts?”

“Oh my,” Innes crouched down “Hello boy, hey girl.” He ruffled their heads.

“Where’s Tasia?” She asked looking around, wondering where Innes’s Mabari was.

“We lost her last year.” Innes told her as they walked towards the main hall.

“I am sorry.”

“Yeah, she was chasing some unwanted attention off my land, when Briana found her, she was in a bad way so we did the only right thing to do. Let’s just say those Bandits won’t be troubling anyone again.”

“Then when this is done, you must come to the peak, we have some fine pups there and I think you may find one to your liking.”

“We’ll see.” Innes remarked “But I will come to the Peak, be interesting to see Bann Caradas in her new surroundings.”

Anza walked the battlements more to get a good view and to decide where, if the need arose, she should station the archers. Because apparently someone thought it was a good idea to put her in charge of them. She also walked them because she had seen a shadowed figure climbing the walls and, moving light on her feet without making a sound, she stopped at the wall and leant on it.

“You know there is a perfectly good gate Dethfyn.” She sighed “Why you don’t come through it is beyond me.” She stood straighter as the man climbed over and standing up brushed himself down.

“You know me Anza,” he grinned “Always like to make an entrance.”

“This is not making an entrance, were you kicked out again?”

“No, I was just elsewhere.” He shrugged “and I saw who was here so thought you know, climbing the walls might hide me, should have known they wouldn’t hide me from you.” He peered down “Oh look the herb gardens down there, how about a roll around for old times’ sake.”

Anza rolled her eyes and shook her head “You couldn’t handle it” She smirked and turned her back.

“Oh, I can fucking handle you, you know I can…. oh, wait you still with that big read headed ox?” He pulled a face “Must be good in the sack, only reason I can think of you keeping him around.”

“No comment.” Anza remarked over her shoulder as Dethfyn heaved a sigh and caught up with her.

Dethfyn was a strange man, he didn’t make friends easy, not many could handle his brash manner, and not many of them liked to hear a cuss word that seemed to pepper his sentences. However, when he did like you, then he was as loyal a friend as he could be. Anza was one of them. Dethfyn had always liked her, their games for want of a better word had become something of a legend within the Keep, for good or bad. Nowadays no one mentioned it but there had been a time when some of the older wardens made a point of telling the new recruits how Not to get caught in the herb garden. If his naked antics got him legendary status, he didn’t care.

“So, you gonna take this cure?” He asked his friend cautiously “I mean free of the taint, right?”

“I haven’t thought about it yet. I am going to talk it over with Callum later.”

“Oh, you need his permission…yeah right.”

“Dethfyn.” Anza stopped and turned to look at her friend “You know I think a lot of you, but I don’t need anybody’s permission it’s just the right thing to do with my husband, don’t you think.”

“Oh, you married him…. oh, maaan what a waste.” Dethfyn sighed and then looked around, more to make sure no one was listening. “Glad to see you finally settled down. He’s not a bad bloke, I just like rubbing him the wrong way.”

“Don’t I know it.” She sighed and slipped her arm through his “Come on, its dinnertime and try and behave the kings here after all.”

“Whoop-de-fucking-do.” Dethfyn sarcastically said and let Anza steer him to the hall.

****

**SKYHOLD**

Deep within the Frostback Mountains, along the boarder between Orlais and Ferelden stands a most impressive Castle, an ancient castle Tarasy’lan or to give it its human name, Skyhold stood majestically. No longer a ruin it had been painstakingly restored to its former glory. Skyhold was not just a large impenetrable fortress, but it was the seat of power for arguably the most powerful organisation in all of Thedas.

The Inquisition. The Orlesian nobility and some Ferelden nobility had wanted it disbanded once the matter of a long dead Magister had been dealt with, the new Divine at the time had wanted it gone, however the Inquisitor had denied them this and effectively broke away from the Chantry, the Inquisition, he had said, would remain to do what no one else seemed willing or wanted to do. The other side of that was he was waiting. Waiting to see if his once comrade turned lunatic god was going to make his appearance once more.

So far there had been no sightings of Solas, or Fen’harel or whatever he damn well called himself, but that did not mean he was not out there. All the Herald had to do was wait. Herald? That was a joke in itself, the orb that had bonded to his hand giving him what many called the power of Andraste, had cost him much, not only his hand but his entire right arm. It was the only way to save his life.

He had never claimed to be the Herald of Andraste but like the titles, Champion of Kirkwall and Hero of Ferelden it had stuck and whilst some called him Inquisitor, others still believed and still called him the Herald of Andraste.

Scott Trevelyan was no herald; he was just someone who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He walked the battlements and came to the tower where the mages lived and worked. Under the previous Divine they could have gone back but, Vivienne turned out to be more of a Tyrant then the likes of Meredith had ever been. Mages that did not return to her circles were branded and made Tranquil. So angry at this the Templars rebelled against her and that had been when he had stepped in with the Seekers. She was removed from office and a new Divine was named. Divine Artisima. Vivienne had not been happy and he had not seen her since. He had no idea where she was or even if she was still alive, he really didn’t care. She had abused her power and expected him and his people to do what she wanted when she wanted.

Scott did not dance to anyone’s tune and answered to no one save the Maker the Bride oh and his wife. He watched her now talking to her seekers in the training grounds. She had been, pre-occupied lately more than she usually was anyway.

“Good Morning Lady Seeker.” He greeted from above.

It was not the done thing to call her anything other then her title when she was working, not that anyone around here cared a fig about it, but Cassandra could be a stickler for tradition when she chooses to be.

“Good Morning Inquisitor.” She greeted him formally, although a slight smile tugged at her lips. Turning she dismissed her Seekers and sent them on their way to do their allotted tasks. It would be a long ride for some of them into Orlais but, the Seekers needed to be seen these days.

Scott waited for the others to leave and stood straighter as she came up to him. Cassandra looked at where his left arm had been and raised his shirt sleeve. “First Enchanter Garner has said that he could place a prostatic there, if you wish”

“Yes, I know, he has been to see me about it several times. To be honest I got used to it now, I don’t know if I want another arm.”

“You could return to being the best Archer.” She softly said.

“No, honestly Cass, I am good.”

She nodded and leant on the stone looking out at the pass’s below. The Castle had expanded a little, barracks and homes for people who worked here and lived here. The soldiers that had remained and their families. Some of the land had been given to a few farmers and in the spring and summer months those pastures were beautiful to behold. She turned her head as her husband dropped a kiss on her shoulder and stood behind her.

“Silver coin for them.” He murmured.

“I am to go to the Vigil.” She sighed.

“Huh? Why? Are the Wardens playing up again?”

Cassandra took the letter from her inside pocket and handed it to him. Scott looked at it, taking in the neat handwriting of the Hero of Ferelden and the words. “I see.”

“I think you might be getting a visit from the Orlesian Wardens wanting our help to bring the renegade to warden justice.”

“No doubt, and what would Lady Seeker Pentaghast tell them?” he handed the letter back.

“I would tell them to leave, we are not here to sort out their problems, I would also remind them that Wardens or not, an armed force entering another’s country would be seen as an act of war. That as there is no blight then the Wardens from another land have no business entering en masse into another’s sacred land.”

“But why has she asked for you?”

“If this works then we are looking at a new order I suppose but if it changes her into an abomination because of her magic, then I am to strike the killing blow.” Cassandra picked at some moss on the stone “She trusts me to do what is right if it is needed.”

“Assuming Leliana doesn’t stop you.”

“Leliana would have no say in this, it is between the Hero and myself. I would like to think it is because we are friends, but I also know that as much as I would hate it, I would do it to save her soul and send her to the Maker where she most assuredly belongs. Leliana would not…”

“Understand?”

“No, she’d understand that, she just would not want it to happen and would ask me to find a cure, but Selina is a Mage and I am a Seeker, abominations are things that we both know well enough,”

Scott rested his chin on Cassandras head for a moment then stepped back and pointed “I think those Wardens you were talking about are arriving.”

Cassandra took a spy glass from her belt and looked down it. “The Orlesian Warden Commander herself. Do you wish me to stay?”

“No, Cullen Josephine and myself can handle this. You go. Do what you must do and if the worst comes to pass, know that you have done the right thing and sent a much-loved hero to the Makers side.”

Cassandra hoped it would not come to that and turning she stroked Scott’s cheek and kissed him softly before heading to where the two Griffons of the Inquisition were kept. One was Scott’s the other was hers. 

“I’m coming with you” the male voice said from the shadows and Cassandra rolled her eyes when she saw Varric standing there in the alcove.

“You are supposed to be returning to Kirkwall, you are her Viscount after all.” She reminded him.

“Yeah I wrote to Aveline and Brann, they are good with it,” Varric tugged at his sash and looked up at the Seeker “The Hero, the Champion are there, Kira is my friend and I want to be there, besides who else to chronicle this world changing event then me?”

“Varric, no!” Cassandra enforced “You are too important to Kirkwall….”

“See this is why I did not want to be the Viscount.” Varric scowled “Seeker…correction Lady High Seeker, didn’t I tell you once that, according to Flemeth and Morrigan, change was coming, the world changed with the Herald and the dead Magister.”

“And?” She arched an eyebrow.

“This could be what they were on about, this all started back in Ferelden with the blight and a mage joining the Wardens, It, continued in Kirkwall with the Chantry being blown sky-high and then the war with the mages and templars and that damn red Lyrium, this could be the end of it all. I have seen most of it Seeker, I would like to see the end of it.”

Cassandra sighed and put her saddle on Dakari, her beautiful female Griffon. “You’re talking about the end of the Grey Wardens?” She asked.

“No, Seeker the Grey Wardens won’t end, but it will certainly change. I want to come.”

“And if I don’t agree you will still come anyway?”

“Seeker you wound me.”

“No but I might if you keep yammering and don’t get on the saddle.”

“We’re going on – her?”

“How else do you think I was going to get to Amaranthine?” She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, mischief sparkled in her honey coloured eyes and Varric stepped back a moment “You don’t like this way of transport, do you?”

“Seeker, if the Maker wanted us to fly, he would have graced us with wings.”

“Oh, get on you big girls’ blouse.” She scoffed

Cassandra helped him up and went to get her coat, she pulled it on and her gloves and set her sword and shield on the saddle then climbed up. “Dakari, rise,” She softly spoke and held the reigns, before putting a steading arm around Varric.

“I didn’t realise you cared Seeker” Varric glanced down at the arm then shut his eyes as the ground fell away from him.

“It’s not too late for me to drop you dwarf.” She remarked but the smile stayed on her lips. For all their snipping, over the years they had warmed to each other. Varric had long since forgiven her for his, captivity when they first met, still they didn’t admit that to each other, so the snipping became part of their banter.

Thing is if anyone ran their mouth about Cassandra, then Varric was usually the first one to shut them up, with Bianca pointed at them. Varric risked a glance down and closed his eyes again muttering a prayer to the Maker that he had long since forgotten.

Cassnadra glanced down at him and folded her fingers through his, when Varric looked up her face was its usual grim mask but he knew that was how she had to appear. He wondered if anyone other then the Herald saw her softer features. Cassandra might be approaching her 40th year or maybe she was just over it, he was not about to ask when they were flying over mountains, with jagged rocks and lots of snow, but she was still a beautiful woman. Being married to the Inquisitor had, mellowed her he thought.

He risked another look and this time took in the beauty that whooshed past their mounts talons. “I am scared shitless Cassandra.” Varric took a deep breath “but it is beautiful. Leliana was right, the Maker has some places in the world that are beautiful.”

Cassandra arched an eyebrow “I did not expect that from you Varric.”

“What the whole Maker has a beautiful world thing? Oh, come Seeker you know I am Andrastian”

“No, the calling me Cassandra.” She glanced down at him.

“Yeah well, we’ve known each other a long time, and being married to the Herald is good for you, I think.”

“Yes, my child will think so too.”

“What?” Varric almost slipped off the saddle and looked at her “and you are coming even though…”

“I made a promise Varric, I cannot break a promise.”

“Then it’s a good job I am with you Seeker, looks like Bianca and I are needed once more.”

Cassandra chuckled, a sound that reminded Varric of a songbird back home. “Well, the sooner we see this done the sooner I get home and tell the Inquisitor no?”

“Amen to that Cassandra.” Varric stroked his free hand through the Griffons neck “and in case the First Warden decides to blockade Amaranthine, I have an…old friend watching the harbour.”

“Does this old friend happen to be a certain raider of yours and Kira’s acquaintance?”

“It might.” Varric looked up and then set his eyes on the beast’s magnificent neck “You think the First Warden will try something like that?”

“I don’t know Varric, it depends on how threatened he believes the Order to be by this cure.” Cassandra moved her reigns and her feet and Dakari altered her position a little “The letter the Hero sent me asked me to watch over her and the mages of the wardens, in case they became Abominations.”

“I sometimes wonder if that is what Anders finally became.” Varric murmured “Blondie might have been a fucking murderer but after the blight ended, he did treat a lot of Ferelden families who might not otherwise have survived. There had to be some good in him for that.”

Cassandra did not answer for a moment, she had often wondered that herself, the mage that had started the war, she sucked in a harsh breath and looked around for the path that she needed to follow.

“Right Dakari” she murmured and the Griffon responded. “Perhaps he did Varric.” She kindly said “That would redeem him in the makers eyes, but just as power and suspicion took over Meredith, anger and hate took over Anders. The moment they both walked that path their fates were sealed. Orsino’s too.” She added.

“Do you ever think what would happen if that were your order Seeker?”

“Seekers cannot be possessed Varric, but we can be corrupted by power, my predecessor is testament to that.” She rubbed the end of her nose “it is why when I bring new Seekers in, I make sure they know what they are letting themselves in for, we have even had mages ask to become Seekers, I am not sure how they would fit into the Order but I have promised to look into it.”

“Can that even happen?” Varric frowned a little.

“I don’t think they can become Seekers as I did or my fellows, but I will talk with the First Enchanter, the Herald and Cullen and see if we can’t work something out.”

Varric remained silent for a moment then said “The Maker has a place for you Cassandra, just hope he won’t call you anytime soon.”

Cassandra said nothing and steered her mount towards the boarder then onto Amaranthine.

****

Alistair sat and listened as Morrigan explained once again what was going to happen. Of course, he picked over everything she said, and Selina did not know if he was just being cautious or annoying, because he was talking to Morrigan, eventually she could hear Morrigans patience begin to wear thin, well thinner then it usually was when she had dealings with her sons father. Eventually she stepped in between them before Morrigan really did make good on her threat and turn the King into a royal toad.

Not that he didn’t deserve it, well in this case he did but she really did not want to have to save her friend from a royal burning.

“ **ENOUGH** ” She shouted causing the two to stop and look at her. “Morrigan has explained it all to you Alistair, every which way it is possible to explain it she has, you just being facetious and picky because it is Morrigan.”

“That’s precisely why I am being picky, and because its you as well.” He added slyly.

“Oh, don’t pretend you are doing me any favours by talking to me.” Selina folded her arms “and remember one thing, you are talking to your sons’ mother, so treat her with a bit more respect then you are at the moment.”

“Yes, my son that she never lets me see!”

“Oh, you have always been able to see him and you know it.” Morrigan hissed “I just will not have him trapse from Skyhold to here. He is happy there and he wishes to serve the Herald.”

“He has a right to see his father’s life too!” Alistair snarled.

“Oh, for fuck sake SHUT UP!” Selina barked “Morrigan enough you can gnash your teeth later about it we have more important things to do, and you start acting like a King instead of a brat who’s lost his favourite toy. You didn’t want to know Kieran when he had the old god’s soul, now he doesn’t have it you want to know him so stop acting the wounded party. My nephew is nearly 18 and thus able to make his own choices and his own decisions.” The Hero ran her hand through her hair and looked up to the ceiling. “Now you have heard everything that the wardens here know and the First Warden.”

Alistair gave both women before him an evil look before taking a deep breath. “And Wieshaupt is sending the wardens after you because he wants the cure to be locked away?” Selina nodded “But why, it’s no skin of his nose, he only ever cared about the Anderfels, as did the First Wardens before him.”

“When I first came here, I was introduced to Mistress Woolsey, was she still here when you were here Innes, or you Lucien?”

“No, she’d passed on by then.” Innes told her “but her son and daughter in law still control the trade route from here to Denerim.”

“Hah, good on them. Anyway, I asked her why the First Warden was so interested in Amaranthine and why the hell he did not send me wardens when I needed them.” Selina picked up a tankard and lent against the column “her answer was this, The First Warden does not care about Amaranthine, he also did not wish to send wardens from other nations so soon after the Blight, to Ferelden I was their hero and thus sending other wardens might have incited unrest.” Selina took a swallow of ale and wiped her hand across the back of her mouth “So he does not care about Ferelden, Orlais, Navarra, Antiva or anywhere else. He only cares about the Anderfels, because Wardens are treated like nobility up there, he does however care about wardens holding noble ranks. The Commander of the Grey in Ferelden is also the Arl or Arlessa of Amaranthine. Whilst the King of Ferelden,” She turned her gaze to Alistair “is also a Grey Warden. That set a precipice that has not been seen outside of the Anderfels. No other Wardens have that, the Orlesian’s don’t neither does Navarra nor Antiva or the Marches or Rivain.” She ran her finger round the rim of the tankard “if we are cured, he loses the prestige that gives his order.”

“It is known that the Grey Wardens are no longer the heroes they were.” Leliana sat down across from Alistair “What happened in Orlais a few years ago proves that and the wardens here have not had much luck either. I daresay there were those within the Landsmeet that demanded the expulsion of the Wardens from Amaranthine.”

“I won’t ask how you know that Leli.” Alistair gave a quirky smirk “but yes, I was asked to throw them out, had Warden Commander Brummer not brought some order to it and stability that Innes Guthrie tried to do, then I would have had no choice but to throw the Ferelden order out.” Alistair looked at his wedding ring “I would have given the land back to Delilah Howe then. The Howes have more than made up for their fathers mistakes.”

“Hawke, didn’t you go up to the Anderfels after Adamant?” Leliana looked at the Champion.

“I did, and some of the order wanted to change, to stop being so secretive, when I left there, some of them were starting to aid the populace, but when I returned to Kirkwall, news reached me that the First Warden clamped down hard on the Dissenters and the order went back to its secret ways.” Kira scratched her head “There’s also a new First Warden and he is more traditionalist then his predecessor.”

“So, when the Hero went up there,” Alistair looked at Leliana “He didn’t want the cure getting out to save his honour?”

“I have a name Alistair,” Selina sighed “Use it please. I am tired of the moniker the Hero of Ferelden, my name is Selina, use it.”

“Well if you pull this off, you might well have to use it again.” He retorted. “So who’s the guinea pig going to be?” He looked around.

“I am.” Selina told him “I am not going to stand back and let someone else take it and if they die by something I brought here, no I am going to be the first.”

“and what if it turns you into an abomination, I mean you are a mage after all.” He pointed out needlessly.

“I have that in hand.” Selina muttered uncomfortably and saw Leliana turn in her seat.

“How?” she asked slowly.

“I asked Cassandra to come.” Selina sighed “She is a Seeker, she is the Lady High Seeker and if it turns me into an abomination, then I have asked her to do what must be done.”

“NO!” Leliana rose from her seat “I will not allow this!”

“You will have no choice in the matter Leliana” Selina snapped “I become an abomination and there will be nothing you for all your skill, can do about it, Not someone with my power and abilities.”

“You weren’t even going to talk to me about this?” Leliana stared the hurt in her voice evident for all to see and even the King regretted asking his former friend about it now.

“What can you do Leliana? If I become something like that, Cassandra has the power to do it, no one else. She is a Seeker that is what she does, aside from other things, she will ensure I don’t harm anyone but myself.”

“You still should have discussed this with me?”

“And what would you have said Sister?” Selina gently asked “The same thing?”

Leliana opened her mouth to speak but no words came out instead she bowed her head at Alistair and walked out the room. Morrigan stood straighter “I will go talk to her.” She stopped Selina “She will listen to me,”

“Since when?” Alistair scoffed a little.

Morrigan looked to the ceiling and shaking her head walked out the room and followed the Left Hand. “Things changed between them a long time ago Alistair.” Selina remarked “Happy now? Got your knife in now, you can leave anytime you want you know; this is as much for your benefit as it is anyone else’s.”

Alistair got up and looked at the others in the room “Would you give myself and the Hero the room please”

The wardens bowed their heads and left, Kira arched an eyebrow but did as she was asked, when they were outside Lucien heaved a sigh and whistled under his breath “I need a drink, before I go talk this over with someone.”

“I’m buying” Kira said “then I am going to be on watch.”

****

Alessandra was on the tower; she had stationed her people around the points of the keep that she remembered being blind spots. It had been, a long time since she was last here. She was lost in thought, the last time she was actually here had been as a serving member of the Silver Order. She saw the memorial wall when she had come in and stopped to take a look at it before she climbed the tower.

The names of all those who had fallen of the Ferelden Order, during the uprising and the years prior and after, she had also seen the names of the Silver Order who too had died that night. The Silver Order had been decimated and she had nightmares about it still sometimes.

“Well knock me down and steal my elf blood from me.” She turned at the female voice “If I had not seen her with my own eyes!”

“Cyan?” Lessa turned and was almost bowled over by her old friend.

“Well look at you!” The Silver Order Sergeant stepped back and took a long look over her friend’s armour “Don’t you look all fancied up”

“Pfft I could say the same about you. Sergeant? You mean to tell me Loghain trusted you enough to promote you?”

“Yeah well you know, responsibility grew on me.” The half elf nudged her friend in the shoulder “I can thank you for that.”

“Me? I was the least responsible one, the then major didn’t like me remember?”

“She liked you fine, she just didn’t think you were anything but a noble playing at being a warrior. You proved her wrong.”

Cyan shook her head a little and lent on the battlements, she stared out over Amaranthines green fields for a while, the city’s walls in the distance. “We worked hard the last few years Lessa,” She told her “Finally get something back and now all this. It’s giving me nightmares I tell you.”

“And Colm?”

“Him too. He’s in the city tonight working alongside the Guard, chances are we are going to amalgamate the guard into us soon enough.”

“But the Order goes where the Wardens can’t or so I thought.” Lessa lent against the wall “What changed?”

“Loghain,” Cyan sighed “The Warden Major decided it was time to back up the Commanders words so we started helping the guard, not a bad thing, got to see a bit more action then we normally did but then he had specialists chosen to go spy when we needed it to be that way.” She shrugged “We even went after a couple of nobles that thought sending an Antivan Crow to try and assassinate Lucien was a good idea.” Cyan stood straighter “What the hell are you doing here?”

Lessa stood straighter “I was checking over the Peak when word came from the castle that the King and a Grey Warden had arrived wanting to see me, next thing I know the King has asked me and a dozen of my chosen to accompany him to Amaranthine.”

“I err, I heard about your dad Lessa, you got the flowers that Colm and I sent?”

“Yeah thanks, grandmother was not in a good place for a little while neither was grandfather.”

“What about you, I mean you were close to your dad as I recall.”

“To be honest Cy, I am glad he passed, he had been ill and in pain for so long, it was a relief for him to finally get some peace, doesn’t mean I don’t miss him, I miss him every day, but after what happened to him in Denerim at the Arls estate, well grandma said he was never the same man after that.”

Cyan stood straighter and clapped her friend on the shoulder “Come on Bann Caradas, my lady,” Lessa rolled her eyes “lets take a walk and see if we can’t find some reason to stir some trouble up.”

Lessa laughed quietly and walked with her friend talking and catching up.


	6. Healing old Wounds

The wardens entered Skyhold and stood apart from the others, not that they had a lot of choice really, as Cullen and his men and women made sure they stayed where they could keep an eye on them.

“Commander, your presence is requested in the great hall.”

“Very well, Knight Captain?”

“Ser?”

“Keep our guests right here, for the moment, have some refreshments brought out for them.”

“Yes ser.” Knight Captain Lydia ordered her men to do exactly what the Commander wanted. It wasn’t that she disliked the Wardens, she just didn’t like these wardens. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she had seen the Lady High Seeker fly off on Dakari a couple of hours ago. It was rare for the High Seeker to leave Skyhold, so something was amiss somewhere.

Cullen placed his hand on his pommel and marched briskly up the steps, taking them two at a time before entering the great hall. He had become close friends with the Inquisitor, some would say Scott Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford were best friends. Cullen had been the best man at the Heralds Wedding to Cassandra, that had been a day of celebration and feasting that lasted well into the small hours. They even had a game of Wicked Grace, although Cullen was careful now not to goad Josephine. He preferred his clothes on his body not off in full view of everyone.

“You called me My Lord Inquisitor.” Cullen bowed his head a moment before taking his place on the left side of Scott’s Seat.

The Herald motioned a little in Josephine’s direction. “My Lord Inquisitor, may I present the Commander of the Grey of Orlais Evelyn Devereaux and Seneschal to the First Warden Alasan.” Josephine began.

She waited until they had bowed and stood to their respective full heights. “They petition the Inquisition to aid them in the – recapture of the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Recapture?” Cullen snorted “Under what charge?”

“Treason Commander Cullen, treason to the Grey Wardens and the dereliction of her duty to the First Warden.” Alasan replied.

“Preposterous.” Cullen dismissed “I have known Selina Amell most of my life, I was at her Harrowing, she has never ever betrayed the wardens nor has she shirked from her duties,”

“Cullen.” Scott whispered “Let them speak.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Scott motioned for them to continue and once they had finished, he looked at Josephine “Is the Hero of Ferelden still under our remit?” Josephine nodded, keeping her face deadpan “And she is still a citizen of Ferelden?” Again, Josephine nodded.

“She is a Grey Warden and therefore gave up all rights to her homeland once she was joined” Alasan replied “This is not a matter for debate.”

“Oh, but it is,” Scott broke in “When you brought it to my attention, now let me make myself clear. We are not here to do the wardens work for them. I am not here to do your dirty work. To correct you on something Warden Amell, the Hero of Ferelden was born in the Marches, a place I call home, but raised in Ferelden so she is special to the people of Ferelden and will remain so until the day she dies.”

“That does not explain why you are refusing to aid us in her recapture….” Devereaux blustered.

The Heralds eyes turned on the Warden Commander of Orlais and he raised his finger to shut her up for a moment or two.

“The Grey Wardens, currently have zero popularity in Thedas because of your Orlesian’s Orders actions a few years ago. I spared the order then from banishment because I believed the wardens would be needed in a fight against the Darkspawn. However, I find myself wondering why a sizeable force is camped on my doorstep. Cullen please tell me what happens if this force crosses the boarder with Ferelden.”

Cullen bowed his head and stepped forward “There is no Blight My Lord, so therefore there is no need for an armed force to cross the border of another sovereign state. To do so would be a declaration of war. It would be akin to the Templars of Orlais crossing into Ferelden en-masse. Without a blight the Grey Wardens are as much of an armed force as the Templars.”

“Has the Ferelden crown asked for any assistance in this matter Josephine?”

“No, my lord, in fact Queen Anora wrote to us, expressing her concern about this very situation and has stated that should the Grey Wardens of Orlais cross into Ferelden then it will be taken as an act of war and Ferelden will act accordingly.”

Scott nodded “So there you have it.”

“Grey warden business is not the business of Kings or Queens.” Devereaux snapped.

“But you come to me anyway. Without thought for the repercussions of your actions. I am sorry to tell you Seneschal; Warden Commander you will not have our aid and you will not be crossing the boarder here. My organisation is here to keep the peace, take your wardens and return to Monstsimmard, there will be no aid here.”

“The First Warden gave you two of his best Beasts, surely you cannot ignore that.” Alasan blustered.

“He gave me them because I didn’t expel the order from Orlais, persist with this and I can certainly revisit that decision.” He warned and with stiff half-hearted bows they left. “We can’t do anything if they do cross the border Cullen, I doubt the Emperor will want to get involved,”

“No, he will not.” Cullen agreed,

“But the Emperor of Orlais will not shed any tears if Ferelden is left weakened by a battle between Wardens,” Josephine warned “and there are those in the Royal Court who want Ferelden back in their hands,”

“Over my dead body.” Cullen vowed.

“Cullen, listen, whilst I told them they cannot cross the boarder there is nothing to say that they will do that, and I can’t do anything about it. I can’t mount a force into Ferelden but we can give them a heads up, Have Sarah follow them with Krem. Tell them the moment, the moment a grey warden crosses the boarder to send word to Vigils Keep. That’s all I can do my friend.”

“Yes Inquisitor.”

“Let’s hope whatever Selina is going to do, she does it now rather than wait.”

****

Lucien stood in his quarters looking down on the keep. He could see the wardens talking quietly amongst themselves, well if he had no idea if they understood the severity of what was about to happen, he did now. The High Seeker had arrived a short time ago and had been whisked off by Leliana, no doubt there were a few words going to be said between the left and right hand of the Inquisition. He had Seen Dethfyn arrive and head into the tavern with Anza, she had emerged alone a short time after and Innes had walked out with his wife towards his quarters, his son no doubt telling his parents about the Griffins. The King and Selina had not yet left the Hall and Lucien did not want to be in the middle of that, those two had some issues to work out it seemed.

He turned as his door knocked and called out whoever it was to come in, he was a little surprised to see Mal there.

“Since when do you knock?” he asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Since I don’t know if there is anyone else wanting your time.” She closed the door and joined him at the window, “Big day tomorrow then?”

Lucien nodded and perched on the window ledge. “Do you want to do this?” He asked her “Be cured of the taint, never having to take a long walk into the deep roads.”

Mal joined him on the window ledge and sat back so that she had her back to his chest and felt his arms lock around her waist. “I stopped thinking of what life would be like without the Taint three years into my joining.” She sighed “Now I have a chance of that life, I don’t know. There could be the chance that we go mad from it.”

“Is that any better then dying from the Joining?” he murmured.

“No because I would trust my friends to ensure I reached the Makers side peacefully. I would rather die at their hands then on a mad rampage through the farms or the city. The other side is whatever this Dragons blood offers I might not get so my lifer becomes normal again, it’s a dice roll, just like the joining, I sometimes thought the Maker had a hand in the Joining.”

“Oh? How so?” Lucien asked resting his head atop his chief scouts.

“The whispers you hear before you pass out, I always believed that was the Maker, telling me he would look over me.”

“It’s the Darkspawn voices luv,” Lucien whisepered

“Well I choose to believe it’s the Maker,” Mal asserted,

“Maybe it is, but don’t let the Chantry hear it, Andrastes blood we are going to be scrutinised by them when they find out”

“What do you mean? The Chantry is no fan of the wardens because of our mages.”

“A group of former Wardens with Dragon blood now in our veins, that’s going to cause some problems,” Lucien heaved a sigh “I think I will take the cure” he murmured “I would like to settle down with you and live a long life, maybe adopt a child or two in the future.”

“You would do that?”

“I told you a long time ago, I wasn’t going anywhere,”

“Then I will too and may the dice fall where they fall,” She raised her head and met his lips with hers,

****

In the great Hall Alistair looked at Selina for a long time. He had often wondered what would happen if they were in the same room as each other again, could they ever be, as they were? “You asked me once if I ever understood my double standards to come find you” he quietly said.

Selina looked up at him from the table where she had been drawing an invisible circle with her finger, she didn’t say anything but she didn’t take her eyes off him.

Alistair got up and walked round the hall. “I looked up your family, after you left Denerim, and Amaranthine to start this quest of yours.” He stood looking at the Howe coat of arms that hung on the side wall. “You kept this?”

“Nathaniel and Delilah more than made up for their fathers mistakes, and it turned out that Nathaniel was not the first Howe to join the wardens. Just the first Howe to survive the Joining,”

Alistair made a silent Ah with his mouth and carried on walking around. “I discovered you were related to the Hawkes; I saw you in Kirkwall you know. The day you arrived to deal with Anders I assume.” She nodded and sat straighter “I saw you in the shadows before you vanished from sight. I was going to…well it didn’t matter then.”

“Why were you in Kirkwall?”

“Oh, Anora thought it might be good for our people there to see one of us, and as she prefers to govern, I went. I told them all we had several ships in the harbour ready to take them home if they wanted. I also wanted to meet the Ferelden that had made something of herself. I knew she was your cousin; she might not be a mage but you two looks alike and in many ways are alike.”

“I see,” Selina picked her tankard up and drained it “So did many come back with you?”

“Yeah lots, those who were tired of being treated like vermin. We told those whose villages were saved that they could go home, some of them even built on new land and built new villages and some came to Denerim or other cities. We brought many home, but just as many stayed. I didn’t like Meredith. Woman gave me the creeps.”

“I think that was what she aimed to do all along Alistair.”

“Yes, the bastard son who gave up being a Templar to become a Warden, she wasn’t impressed, she said us Fereldens like breaking the rules didn’t we. An apostate mage as an Arlessa”

Selina choked a strangled laugh “charming I’m sure.”

“It was no good Teagan and I arguing the point with her, as far as she was concerned…”

“I should have gone back to the circle, yes I heard all that from Leliana.”

“But it got me thinking and you were right.” The King shook his cloak off, crossed to the big keg and poured two ales. Handing her one as he came to sit back down, “Duncan killed Jory because Jory did not want to join, ok Jory drew his weapon but even so, we kill apostates when they become abominations and you did what you thought was right for Connor, he had become an abomination and with the circle in the mess that it was…” He let the comment lay “We don’t tell prospective recruits that they are going to drink the blood of the creatures that they are going to hunt, until it is too late, and we don’t tell them that they will live for only twenty or thirty years. The upside to that is they have stamina to keep their partners happy, never put on weight and can drink the fat bastard John under the table. “Selina smirked a little “You know Sten, big miserable bastard who wouldn’t smile if stripped naked in front of him, he’s Arishock now, I saw him a few years ago, a mage had kept Maric alive,”

“I knew Sten was Arishock, I didn’t know Maric was still alive though.”

“Yeah out of the fade my father was an old man and a drooling idiot, I did what I had to do, to grant him peace. He did tell me who my mother was, not some serving girl at the castle but a mage and not just any mage, an elven mage who reversed the Joining,” Alistair looked at his reflection in the mirror “I don’t have pointy ears though.”

“Your human blood is stronger that’s why.” Selina murmured “and I knew about Fiona, she was one of the people I went to when I was looking for a cure and she can’t even explain it now. She’s at Skyhold I think.”

“Yes, I know. I’ve written to her a couple of times, told her I know who she is but I don’t want to have any bond with her, not for my sake, but for Anora’s you understand. Its bad enough she has to deal with me having a son by a witch of the wilds, don’t want to add the fact that I am a half elf into the mix.”

Alistair ran a hand down his unshaven jaw and looked around him He was silent for a long while, gathering his thoughts on the matter before him. He had changed much in the last decade or two, he had learnt how to govern and had fallen in love with Anora, as she had him.

“I can never forgive Loghain, you understand, not just for happened to Calin and Duncan and the others, but for happened to us. Being hunted at every turn by his men and accused of something we had not done. But I’ve seen the Wardens I have once revered become something…well something Duncan never warned me about.”

Selina sat back in her seat and listened, she didn’t interrupt nor did she try and dissuade him, that was not her place.

“If this works and the wardens here become more than that, then Amaranthine will belong to this…new whatever it is going to be. I understand Lucien has already said that he has little to nothing to do with Wieshaupt and if those bloody Orlesian’s come then I will fight,”

“Oh, they are going to come, which is why I want this done, even if they cross the boarder it will still be a week before they get here.”

“Don’t they want this?” Alistair asked “Don’t they want to live long healthy lives?”

“Devereaux is fanatically loyal to the Wardens, those Orlesian’s Wardens who are here, have said as much, those wardens who did not leave but want the cure have been killed as traitors to the order.”

“What?”

“She is a lunatic, look my King, I don’t know if what Flemeth told you and I when we stood outside her cottage all those years ago is coming to pass, I don’t even know if this is what Morrigan spoke off when I found her in the Dragonbone wastes, but I do know that after this, things will never be the same again.”

“What will you do? When this is over, I mean”

“Remain here for a little while, help the mages who will change a little and if any poor soul loses their minds, I will send them to the Maker with all my apologies,” 

“And after that? Will you return to Denerim?”

“No, I will return to Skyhold. I have a home there and it’s where Leliana is, assuming she is still talking to me after all this,”

“So, the hero will leave once more?”

“Not so far this time. I’ll be on the boarder, and if you need me you just call and I’ll come.” Selina ran her hands through her hair and sat back looking up at the ceiling. “I am tired Alistair, so very tired, I don’t know if the Calling is starting to creep up on me or if its just weariness at what the world has become since that year here.”

“I have to ask, does Kieran receive my letters?”

Selina looked at him and nodded “I have some letters from him in my quarters here, if you want them, I will get them. He asked me to bring them in case I saw you. Morrigan is very, very protective over her son Alistair, whatever you think of her, she is a damn good mother. Kieran is a healthy young man whose wish is to be one of the Heralds guards, he has not come into magic so there is no fear of that, he likes to ride, he likes to spar with the Templars and he likes to listen to the stories the Elven soldiers tell. He has no wish to be King, although he is aware that one day that might happen.”

Alistair nodded a couple of times. “I will collect them in the morning if I may?” He got up and finished his ale “Well I am going to turn in, good night.”

“So, Alistair,” the King stopped and turned a little “We good now no more bitching.”

“Yeah, we’re good Sel.” He smiled a little and then walked out. Leaving the Hero of Ferelden alone with her thoughts.

****

Morning came and with it came the news that everyone wanted to take the cure, of course they knew the risks but they would rather face that then live the rest of their lives with a curse that would see them end their time in the deep roads, unmourned and unremembered, some of them even doubted their fellow wardens would remember them. By mid afternoon the wardens from Soldiers Peak came down and joined their brothers, tired of the secrets being sent to Wieshaupt never for their use, of course by then news had reached them that the Orleasians were on their way, with the wardens that too, felt as they did. Selina looked at Cassandra “Ok lets do this,”

“Selina.” Cassandra got up and rested her hands on her shoulders “are we sure about this,”

“No one is ever 100 percent sure Cassandra, but I am going to be giving them something, least I can do is test it.”

The Seeker nodded and looked around her “then let’s do this. How long for you to prepare.”

“One hour,”

“Then I will see you in the great hall, in one hour,”

In the tavern Cal sat with Caleb, Malachi and the others, Anza slid in next to him and set her plate down, with the great hall being used for this cure the tavern had become the eatery as well as a drinking palace, good thing it was large enough.

“Are you taking the cure then?” Dethfyn sat himself down next to Malachi and looked at Cal who arched an eyebrow “Yeah I’m fucking talking to you, big fuck off walking mountain.”

“I couldn’t hear you with all that hot air blowing out your arse as you sat down.”

Malachi arched an eyebrow and Caleb chewed on his bread before taking a swig of ale. Dethfyn chewed on his bread and cheese and grinned “Well he has got a wit, must be something for Anza to keep coming back to you, I know you got a big fuck off dick, tell yer what show me yours and I’ll show you mine. Then we can see who has the swinging dick in the place.”

Anza put her hand on Cals knee and squeezed it once before removing it. Dethfyn was winding him up and she knew it, she didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to, if they were going to butt horns then so be it, but it wouldn’t be over her. Callum had no need to rise to Dethfyn baiting and Dethfyn really was just seeing how many buttons he could push.

Much to her surprise, although she didn’t show it, the big guy picked his tankard up and said “So you didn’t get laid last night then, I kinda expect your barbs to be a lot more cutting then that.” Cal pushed his empty plate to one side and picked his tankard up.

“Are you both staying, after this?” Caleb asked uncomfortably aware that Dethfyn was now looking at him, he raised his finger “Don’t even go there with me.”

“Eh what? I never said anything did I Malachi?”

“N-no”

“See.”

“Well once the Orlesian’s are dealt with, we’ll see.” Anza remarked “Maybe for a little while but I will want to return home soon as I can.”

“What the missus said” Cal smirked and saw Caleb nod almost despondently “Look Caleb, you can come see us you know, you don’t have to avoid us.”

“I know that, just I got used to having you around again.” Caleb shrugged it off “Makes me realise how much I miss you two sometimes,”

“Aww hear that Anza, he misses yer, shall we all have fucking big shit eating grin hug?” Dethfyn sniggered and even Mal smirked a little, he was an ass but that was Dethfyn, you either accepted it in him or you walked away.

He made no apologies for who he was and how he was, sometimes he could be a little over the top but she had seen times when he rounded on anyone who called out those he liked. Different story if it was him doing the barbs but anyone else, well then you got an inkling of wether he liked you or not.

“How about you Mal, did Luc slip you a big portion last night and if not why the fuck not?”

Caleb spluttered in his tankard and Callum saw the pink hue rise on his cheeks, he handed Caleb a napkin so the poor guy could blow his nose from the ale that was now dribbling out of it.

“Can’t you behave yourself just once?” He scowled at Dethfyn, “Makers oath didn’t you get booted out of here for this sort of behaviour?”

“Caleb it’s fine I am not offended.” Mal raised her hands.

“Yeah Caleb, Amalia is not offended, so get the stick out yer arse and fucking relax a bit, even the big ox over there aint that offended by me, right ox man?”

“Oh, trust me,” Cal looked at him “If you offended Mal, I’d be cutting your dick off right now and shoving it up your arse.”

“Well brings a whole new meaning to go fuck yourself then dunnit.”

“To anyone else yeh, to you I doubt it would make a difference.”

“See the Kirkwall geezer knows how it is, you know you need to relax major, spending way too much fucking time with those big flying birdies of yours. I can help you relax, anytime you just ask.”

Malachi saw Innes and his family make their way in and shook his head a little. Anza glanced over and looked round then said “Ok Deth enough, there’s kids in the room.”

“So?”

“So, can it for a little while ok? Don’t need Innes’s boy hearing this.”

Dethfyn muttered something and raised his hands “Fine I’ll be on my best behaviour, but only because I don’t want my bits cut off by Mrs Guthrie over there, if what that Dwarf said is anything to go by.”

“How long do you think this will take?” Mal asked.

“I-I heard th-that the h-hero i-is going f-first” Malachi muttered.

“With any luck,” Caleb replied “Done by nightfall, apparently Leliana, Morrigan and Kira are going to administer it, with the Lady High Seeker watching over everyone including the Mages,”

“and everyone is taking it, even Loghain?” Anza asked.

“Even Loghain.”

Cal got up “Going to water the…I mean going to the mens room.” He caught himself as he saw Cameron looking around him and waved a little as the young man waved at him and came bounding over. “Er hi Cameron.”

“Hi Callum, um is it ok if I take Valen for a walk? Papa said to ask you or Mal or Ramsey.”

“Where you going to walk her master Guthrie?” Mal asked.

“Oh, just round the keep, papa said not to go outside the walls.”

“If you um give me a few minutes Cameron, I’ll walk up to the Kennels with you,”

“Yessir.” Cameron went back to his parents while Cal gave Mal a look,

“Why ask me?” he wondered.

“Because you big ox, Valen is still very much yours, she does miss you Cal.” Mal smiled a little.

“Fine see you in the hall in a bit,”

Anza watched him go and picked up an apple and took a bite from it, they had talked till the wee hours about this, what it would mean for them when they returned home. If they changed how it would affect them, if they just lost the taint what they would do, and if they lost their minds, well Anza had already told Cal she would be the one to end it as she expected him to do the same for her. She was, however curious as to how his wounds would heal, if the witch had been joking or was serious. She had not forgotten what he looked like before the uprising, she wondered if his spatial awareness might be affected again. All these questions neither of them had an answer for, but she saw other wardens from that time and their expressions mirrored her thoughts. A lot of people lost a lot more than their hearts that day. She was done with the Grey Wardens and had been for some time. If this gave her a chance to live a perfectly normal life in the country, she loved with the man she, with the man she loved then so be it. After they were done here, they would go home and see what the future held for them.

Callum returned a moment or so later and took Cameron out with him and up to the kennels. When next they saw him, he was standing in the hall leaning against the wall with a couple of other wardens with similar injuries to his.

“Valen enjoy her run?” Ramsey asked.

Cal nodded and sat on the seat nearest him “She likes Cameron.”

“Hey he’s my cousin whats not to like.”

“You sure about this Master Guthrie?” Cal asked him

“Course I am, who wouldn’t be right and I still get to keep my Griffin.”

Cal chuckled a little “So you do Ramsey.” He propped his head against his closed fist “So you do.”

It took half an hour to fill the hall, wardens sat on chairs or on the floor and all of them watched the stage area, shortly after Morrigan entered with the hero and those who were helping, she filled four cups similar to the joining chalice they supposed and muttered something they could not hear, steam rose from the chalice and a tang of blood hit the air. She gave it to Selina.

“All of it” She told her and watched as her best friend, her sister took a deep breathe, muttered something that sounded like “let it be” under her breath and drank. The room fell silent.


	7. Blood and Fire

No one can really accurately describe the Joining, it’s magic mixed with darkspawn blood and Lyrium. When the prospective Warden takes the blood in to their veins, they are drinking pure poison. Many Chantry scholars assume the ritual is blood magic, reason enough for them to hate it. The lottery becomes what happens once the candidate has drunk the concoction. They hear the whisper of the darkspawn, their eyes roll back and they pass out, the other side of the dice roll is they hear the voice and fall to the floor choking, their throat burning and collapse dead. It was a painful thing to watch and as Selina took this new concoction into her blood, images of Daveth, Mhari and others that had failed flashed through her mind.

It burnt, and as tough as she was, she could not stop the pain filled cry from escaping her lips. Oghren, watching from the side-lines was about to go and stop it when Nathaniel shook his head, stopping him with a hand to the shoulder. “This is her choice” He reminded Oghren.

Her body tingled once the pain subsided and she glowed for but a moment, fell to her knees and promptly passed out. Nathaniel moved forward then and crouching he touched the side of her neck “She lives.” He heaved a sigh of relief.

She was only out for a couple of seconds, maybe a minute but when she came round and opened her eyes the colours of the world attacked her with such vibrancy and clarity, she found it hard to take in at first. She saw Cassandra’s hand on the hilt of her sword and shook her head, she was fine.

“Tell me your name,” Cassandra grimly spoke ignoring Leliana’s glare “Then perform a small spell.” If she was going to change then this would be it.

“My name is Selina Amell” She muttered and raising her hand called forth a small burst of flame that shot up and vanished before it could do any damage. The gasps went round the hall and Cassandra waited a few seconds more before stepping back and holding out her hand. The Hero took the Seekers hand and was pulled up.

“You need to rest?” Cassandra asked her.

“No, I feel, I feel fine.”

“Can you hear the voices?”

For the last twenty years she had heard the whispers of the Darkspawn, always at the back of her mind and always with that damn song. Admittedly the last year it had become a little louder but now, now it was gone. “No” She shook her head “No I can’t hear them, or the song.”

“The song?” Cassandra asked “What song?”

“The call that the Darkspawn hear drawing them to find another archdemon.” Alistair explained “It’s like a song that never ends, its as beautiful as it is haunting.”

“I see, and you can’t hear that anymore?” Selina shook her head

“I can’t even sense the wardens in here.”

“Then it is done?”

“It is done whoa everything looks to…sharp.”

Morrigan came over, she pricked one of Selina’s fingers and drew the blood into a small vial, dropped some liquid into it and shook it. The words she spoke sounded Elvish but not like any elven language they had heard before. She held it up and watched as the blood inside caused a smoking stream to be released “It took to you my friend.” She announced “Ok, you there, handsome red head with the one eye, you and you, you and Nathaniel Howe I think.”

Anza shot Callum a look and nodded and walked with him to the front. She looked at the seeker “If he goes insane, I will be the one to end it.” She told her bluntly.

“He is your love?” Leliana asked as she helped Callum sit down. Anza nodded “Then Selina would you administer to this young lady?”

“Of course.” The Hero pulled another chair up and bade Anza sit.

Malachi watched as those on stage took the drink. Morrigan stood before Callum and looked at him, “If this works, warrior, then you will be in a world of pain, you will have the worst headache ever as your wounds and your eye returns. It is the regenerative power of the dragon, but as I said, if you are successful you will recover from smaller wounds, but this,” She looked at the mans face “this is a one time only. You understand?” he nodded “Tie his hands to the chair less he hurt himself.”

Leliana tied his hands to the chair and tipping his head a little Morrigan told him to drink.

Malachi felt a hand slip into his and looked up to see Mal standing beside him, he closed his hand around hers and even Caleb had his fingers crossed, if anyone of them deserved this they were looking at him. “Maker, let it be” Mal muttered.

“It’s not in the Makers fucking hands” Dethfyn whispered but he said no more on it. He really didn’t believe in a god that did less but was seen to do more. Had no time for it, his fate was his own and not guided by some invisible force.

Everything was quiet then, Callum roared stretching against the bounds on the chair, his neck veins popped hard and his face, oh his face burnt, he broke the leather straps on the arm of the chair in his thrashing. Maker he wanted to pull his eyes out it was so painful. Nathaniel, Lucien and Innes moved to the stage and literally forced the man’s arms down.

“Listen to me Callum” Innes clapped his hands round one of his chosen men’s face and held it “Look at me Cal, look at me, calm my friend, calm, let it do its thing.”

Innes stared as tears of blood fell from the eye that had for a long time now been dead, he felt his friend move and jerk as the blood made its way into his system and he could feel his own tears wet his cheek as the milky orb turned first white then the sheen cleared and he was looking at a dark green eye. The thrashing stopped and the eyes glazed over as Callum passed out. Innes rested his head on top of his friends and breathed harshly. Cradling him as he would a child, a few moments passed and the big Marcher groaned.

He stepped back and moved his hand to his sword, not that he didn’t trust Anza to do what she said she would do, but Callum was a big man and it had taken a few of them to hold him down the afternoon he tore the Crown and Lion apart. Anza looked around her and rubbed her eyes, then looked at Callum.

“Cal?” She cautiously asked.

He blinked a few times and wincing put his hand to his head “Dear Gods my head,” he groaned. Morrigan tested them then gave him an herbal concoction “That will help the headache,”

Anza and Innes helped walk him back, he was wobbling all over the place but in time that would pass. “five for five.” Morrigan said and looked around “You four there, young lad with the half elf and humans.” She looked around and pointed to another warden one arm “You too. Come”

And so, it went on. Innes waited until mid-evening, Dethfyn had passed with flying colours it seemed but Innes went up with the first of the mages. There was very little that unhinged the lord of West Hill, his brother had once commented that he had the constitution of an ox before he was joined, but even he was left shaken and sweating from that, again he passed but as he was walked out the hall by Lucien they turned as hell broke loose on the stage, the one armed warden died being cut down by Kira Hawke as he tried to tear his own throat out and one of the mages screamed so loud that his changed in an instant from man to … something. Cassandra ended his life and crouching down she closed the eyes and commended his soul to the Maker. He saw the Hero’s expression, she blamed herself, He knew that feeling. It wasn’t every man and woman here were here by their own choice, but still it would cut deep.

Still they wanted a chance and the bodies were removed to be returned to the Maker later. Innes and Lucien had waited until the last moment so that they could be there for their wardens. The deaths would cut both men. Innes came out and saw Briana stand from where she had been sitting waiting, patiently. Lucien allowed a half smile to crease his mouth, “I think someone is waiting for you Innes.”

“Yes, me too.” He let his arm fall and in a few brisk strides met his wife halfway, lifted her up and brought her down to his waiting lips. When Briana asked if he was cured, he nodded “Apparently so love, apparently so.”

Lucien watched them for a moment then cricked his neck “Gather yourselves,” he told his wardens as they came out “Tomorrow we have work to do, the Wardens are a week away, we need a new name, a new banner,” he glanced up at the Warden Flag “and someone take this down, fold it and place it in the crypt, alongside the wardens who died serving here.”

“How about the Ferelden Knight Watch.” A voice called from the battlements. Innes looked up and was not surprised to see the voice was Lessa’s. “Or why not just call yourselves the Silver Order.”

“The Silver Order My Lady Bann?” That was Selina’s voice.

“Does any other country have a Silver Order?” She asked knowing full well the answer.

“No, Ferelden was the only country with it, I made it that way.”

“Then take up the mantle of the Silver Order, that way the trained order gets to work alongside you new superhumans, for want of a better word, but you are all the same order.”

Lucien looked at Loghain who was resting against the wall after his turn. He had survived and the taint had been removed, but like a few others he would remain a normal man, not that he cared about that, he was getting on in years and he had no wish to be this new breed of warrior. Morrigan had said it might not take with him being a man with his advanced years. Either way, he was grateful to be free of that darkspawn shit in his system.

“Would you join us again Bann Caradas?” Lucien asked.

“No, I have my own lands and order to look after, but I’ll always come to you if needed, I gave my word to Innes and I give my word to you, Dragons Peak stands with Amaranthine. Let the past lay where it lay, I am, not my grandfather in this matter.”

Innes couldn’t have stopped the proud smile if he had tried. For years after the Blight Sighard had refused dealings with Amaranthine. Because of what had happened to his youngest son at the hands of Rendon Howe, many thought Alessandra might have been persuaded by her grandfather to keep it as so, but in the years Innes and the others had known her, she had strived to break that tug of war. She had been with the order a couple of years before things went south for her. She started her own Knightly Order, the Dragon Order, and why not, Dragons Peak needed their own identity. Warriors trained to not only fight in the fields but mountains too, for the Peak was surrounded by treacherous mountain paths.

Innes looked at Lucien “Silver Order then?”

“Loghain?”

“Yes, the Silver Order was always its own identity. I see no reason why we cannot be as one, many of my people trust you but not the Wardens, after what happened one can hardly blame them.”

“We won’t get the armour made in time but we’ll have the banners up.”

“and as the Wardens of Ferelden no longer exist,” They parted as the King who had been listening quietly to the conversastion “Then the Grey Wardens are trespassing.”

The blood has also cured Alistair but not made him into something more, he didn’t care, at least he could be with Anora now and not worry about what these men and women now lived with. He could truly be a King of the People now instead of the Grey Warden turned King.

“Would you allow them back in?” Loghain asked.

“Only if there was a Blight,” Alistair looked at him “unless of course you lot can do it. Right we have a foreign force on our soil. Let’s make plans for that shall we, once the wardens in there are finished, and Maker look after those who won’t be joining us.” He stopped before Loghain “Things will not change between you and I; you know this yes?”

“I do my King.”

Alistair nodded “However, you are the Queens father and should you, feel the need to visit her assuming you survive this war with the Wardens, then I am not adverse to the idea, a girl should be able to see her father don’t you think?”

“Thankyou My King, I am grateful.”

Alistair nodded and walked off joining the Hero’s side “I never thought you would do that.” Selina whispered.

“The cure didn’t fully work on him, he is a normal man, Leliana said,” Alistair kept his blue eyes on the path “I may hate his guts but Anora loves him and that, that is something I will not deny either of them.” Alistair looked behind him as the wardens started filing out, correction former Wardens, news of some of the order here not making it, succumbing to madness or becoming something, worse.

“Well I guess I should be relieved” Selina muttered “but I can’t help but think of those who won’t walk out of there.”

“They made their choice,” Alistair stopped walking “but, yes I see what you mean. I will have a memorial placed in Denerim for those who didn’t walk out of there and those who won’t come back from the battle with the Orlesian’s.” 

Selina nodded and walked with her King and her friend joining Nathaniel and Oghren and Velanna.

“Uncle Innes.” Ramsey came back from the Erie; the moment he was able to walk out of there he went to check that Brodie would still respond to him. Lucien had told him that he would, so did Caleb, but well he had to make sure. “I guess I got that special part too, Brodie is good with me,”

Innes turned and with an arm around Briana he looked his Nephew up and down, “Maker Ramsey, when did you get so tall?”

“About two years ago, my voice broke fully too.” Ramsey shrugged.

“Of course,” Innes smirked and lowering his arm he rested his hands-on Ramsey’s shoulders.

There was a time that Brodie and he clashed over Ramsey, Brodie could be driven to distraction by his youngest son and his constant need for adventure. However, he had learnt, that Brodie had mellowed a little, there was no doubt Brodie had loved his sons, it just took him a little longer with Ramsey and now, well now he must be downright proud of him. Mhari would be, she always was and like any mama bear, she was protective over her brood, although Innes did not envy her getting between husband and son when they butted heads.

“You know, um, you don’t have to call me Uncle Innes anymore, you’re a grown man now.”

“Don’t be silly.” Ramsey shook his head “Why would I not call you uncle? It’s like me calling Aunt Briana, Briana, not the done thing. Total disrespect and you’ll always be my Uncle.”

Innes put his hands either side of Ramsey’s face and leaning forward kissed his forehead. “I’m very proud of you Ramsey.”

“Unc.” Ramsey shifted a little left to right.

“Ok but as your uncle I reserve the right to do that whenever I choose.”

“Yeah just not when everyone is watching Uncle.”

Briana cleared her throat and leaning forward planted a kiss on Ramsey’s cheek, making the young man flush, “So I do Ramsey.”

“Heh” Ramsey jumped on the balls of his feet “I err I have to go make Sure Deana’s come out ok.”

“When are you two getting married?” Innes asked with a teasing smile.

“Deana’s not into that Uncle, we’re just best friends that’s all.” Ramsey saluted and turned to see Cameron looking at him “I promise Cuz, soon as this mess is over, I’ll take you for a ride on Brodie, I have to go.”

Innes watched him leave and shook his head a little, He saw Callum stand by the huge memorial wall and excusing himself he wandered over, he stood looking at the names, this was not here when he was here, he assumed it was Lucien that had this erected. He saw Callums fingers trace the name of his sister, before he set some flowers at the base. He also noticed that the big man did not do the same to his former fiancée.

“You still think of her?” Innes asked gently.

“I never really got the chance to know her, one moment she whirled into my life, the next she was dead defending her friends from the traitors within their own ranks, there would be more names added to that before this week was out, of that he was certain.

“Do you think of Gilly?” Innes ventured.

“No, no I don’t I haven’t given her a second thought Maker forgive me.” Cal put his hands in his pocket, “But I am sure she is at peace and like the others named here, I guess she deserved it in the end.” Cal turned and sat down on a bench; His gaze wandered to where Anza was talking to some archers.

Innes had noticed that they were never that far from each other. When he had first met them, he had never pegged them for getting together, yes Callum got away with being the only one who could lift Anza off her feet in greeting. He had never seemed intimidated by her like others were. He noticed that things changed between them after they had been trapped in the mountains. Little looks that passed between them, and Malachi had been the first to comment that their growing closeness was blossoming. Of course, after that, things had gone to hell fast. Callum had separated from his then lover Gilly in a row that was heard all through the Keep, and shortly after that all hell had broken loose in the Vigil.

In the weeks and months following he had seen Malachi, Caleb, Mal and others rally round the young guardsman, being there to help him work through it, but Callum was a man who kept his demons close, too close sometimes and it took him loosing it in the City Tavern before he would accept any help. It took Innes coming down hard on him before the young man would seek the help he needed. To look at him now, he was different from the young man that had arrived at the keep with Malachi. Callum had close friendships but Innes supposed that the closest he had outside of his relationship was with Malachi, it had been Malachi that had saved him and inducted him into the Wardens after all, and he showed a patience with the half elf that few here had.

Innes followed his gaze and clapped his friend on the shoulder, “She’s been the making of you, I must admit, I never thought anyone would tame Anza enough for her to agree to marry you.”

“I asked her twice.” Cal told his friend. “I told myself I will ask her twice and if she still says no, I will not ask her again, you know Anza, she is a force to herself, one does not tame her that much.”

“What changed her mind?” Innes asked.

“I don’t know she just said yes several months after I asked her the second time.” He allowed a smirk to cross his face “I didn’t ask either I just counted my lucky stars.”

“Good man.” Innes sat forward and clasped his hands together, “This is a nice place Cal, they have made it beautiful.” Callum nodded and sipped his hip flask, wiping the top he offered Innes some “Thanks, so one more hurdle then we can all go back to our lives if we wish.”

“You think the First Warden will come down?”

“Oh yes I think he will.” Innes stroked his beard “Not sure when but I have a feeling he will. He is not going to like this, not one little bit.”

“Then we better go have a few beers, before the real work starts, they are going to be busy in the hall for the rest of the day.”

Both men stood up and Innes patted his friend’s cheek “It’s good to see you again Callum.”

“This is going to take some getting used to but, it’s good to see you again old friend.”

“You’re buying, and don’t think I didn’t hear what Dethfyn said to Amalia this morning.”

“It’s just Dethfyn, maybe he’ll bugger off soon.” Callum sighed “Or maybe not, either way I learnt, rise to him and he just does it more.”


	8. Who forgot about the door under the Keep?

****

The Waking sea was not the best way to travel, not even in calmer days. The ships that had made their way across the sea for the last month was almost at journeys end. Never had the Anderfels sent a vast force outside of their lands since the last time they battled the Blight. The Warden that stood at the helm wore ornate ancient armour. Powerfully built the First Warden, the Commander of the Grey in all its forms was not a man easily drawn to anger.

However, he had charged the Wardens with bringing Selina to justice at his hands and they had not even managed that. Maker damn the woman; did she not understand what she was doing? She was leaving the world open to the Blight, to the monsters that lurked under the earth. Their relations with the Dwarves was going to suffer, and what if more wardens heard of this cure? No, he would not have it, Wardens bowed to no ruler, so he had not a care if the nation of Ferelden declared war on the Wardens for this. The Dog lands had always been a problem for the Order, Sophia Dryden was always a rebel, interfering in business that Wardens had no business being part off. Duncan could not hold a damn King’s exuberance at bay and now Amell was threatening to destroy the Order with her fucking cure.

He had charged Devereaux with getting the so-called Hero of Ferelden back, but she had failed and now he was having to leave the Anderfels to sort this himself. He heard a shout and was handed a gold spy glass. Through it he could see the city of Amaranthine’ s docks but stared in horror as not one, not two but five raider vessels suddenly moved across the water and blockaded the entrance to the city. “Who the fuck is that!” He ordered.

On the deck of the largest vessel the Hawkes nest, Isabela lent on her command deck. “Oh, how precious they sent a welcoming party.”

“What? You mean they came?”

Isabela glanced down at the Dalish woman on the deck. “Kitten,” Ok so Merril was not a young naïve girl anymore, but the nickname stuck “That’s the First Warden, he’s coming for Kira’s cousin.”

“We’re not going to let him, are we? Oh of course we’re not, can i?”

“Not yet Kitten.” Isabela raised her hand “I don’t want to tip it too soon; we are waiting on someone.”

“But they’ll be here in an hour.”

“Ship hoiiiiii!” The call came from the crow’s nest, Isabela took her own spy glass and the smile tightened as she saw a huge Qunari Dreadnaught cut through the water like it was a hot knife through butter. The vessel was huge, larger than anything she had ever seen, and she had seen a few Dreadnaughts in her time. This however was massive, and it could only belong to one Qunari.

The dreadnaught reached her smaller vessel, and the Hawke’s Nest was the largest vessel in this raider Armada. The man on the deck opened the doors and a giant with white hair, no horns just white dreadlocks that moved down his head to the back of his neck appeared on deck, beside him stood Fenris and Makers arse Aveline.

“Whats the big girl doing here?” Isabela teased.

“Shut up whore.” Aveline shot back,

Isabela smirked and lent on her command deck “Now the pleasantries are over “Coming home Aveline?”

“Varric is there, bloody damn dwarf is supposed to be on the throne of Kirkwall not getting involved in this mess.”

“They started it.” Merril pointed to the advancing ships “They want to take Selina back because she found a cure for the Taint.”

“The Hero of Ferelden is here?” The Arishock rumbled.

“She certainly is.” Isabela stepped back a little, nodding to extend a gangplank so that Fenris and Aveline could come across.

The white-haired giant had no horns but she knew who he was, he must be getting on now, not that you would think it by the power that radiated off. Him. “They want to Imprison my Kadan,” He murmured although even that sounded like thunder rolling over the deck.

“So, it would seem Arishock.” Fenris respectfully said.

“This will not stand.” Sten rumbled and with barely a word he waited until the gangplank was removed and the Dreadnaught powered up and moved towards the Anderfels vessels. He would not allow them to enter this land, he would sink them all first.

“Now Isabela?”

“Now Kitten, let’s not let the Qunari have all the fun.”

Aveline rolled her shoulders and grounded her feet. She had said she was going to bring Varric back, instead she got grabbed by Fenris, read the note from Hawke and found herself returning to her homeland to defend a city from Wardens.

“Just be careful not to hit the Qunari ship Merril.” Aveline warned.

“Yes, we don’t want them hauling you off to be bound and leashed.” Fenris added.

He still was not comfortable around Mages, but he had grown fond of Merril and Bethany, they were after all, family. He would not accord any other mage such a tag. He was also respectful of Kira’s cousin.

With the mages on the Armada, Merril raised her staff, in unison the Mages on the vessels unleashed their magics. Wind Talkers called gusts in that almost upturned the Anderfels vessels. Whilst Water Weavers called up water spouts that swept some Wardens into the churning seas.

Merril raised her arms and called forth a tempest so violent that it danced across the back four vessels, causing fires to outbreak on deck. If that wasn’t bad enough, before the Warden mages had a chance to respond the Dreadnaught crashed into the side of their ship cleaving it in two. Passing through it and sending it to the bottom of the Waking Sea.

“It’s going to take a while for the Dreadnaught to turn.” Fenris told Isabela, “They are mighty ships but their turning arc is slow.”

“Then let’s get in there then, Merril send the signal up, let Varric know we are busy.” Isabela told her second.

The Dalish weaved her hands and shot a flame into the sky.

In the Vigil, the watery sun was suddenly paled as the hawk fire bird appeared in the sky. Varric shielded his eyes and looked at Kira “Looks like the gangs all here.” He gave her an innocent look.

“So why is Isabela in the area?” Kira asked her friend.

“You never know Hawke; those Wardens can be sneaky.”

“It also means the First Warden would have come by sea.” Mal told them as she headed for her horse “Good thinking Ser Varric.”

“Oh madam, this is not my plan.”

“Then whose was it?” Kira asked folding her arms.

“Um…Aveline’s.”

“Aveline?”

“Ok so it was mine and Riviani’s idea, but you have to admit it was a smart one.”

Kira rolled her eyes, she loved them all but sometimes they had a habit of getting involved in stuff that she would rather they didn’t, and this was one of them. Still, it was not something she was going to turn down, and if she knew her Isabela, then the Raider was having a whale of a time out there.

The cure had taken all night of the four hundred Wardens that had taken the cure, 100 had been left with nothing special about them, but a normal life ahead of them, twenty had died and ten had become abominations. The pyres were still smouldering but the ashes would be placed in the crypt. These poor souls would not be forgotten nor would they be unmourned.

“OK gather round.” Lucien called the men and women to him. “Malachi, I want you to take your trusted scouts with you. Those you have trained to not be seen and scout out the Wardens position.”

“Yes Sir” When Malachi had his focus, the stutter went, he was working, he was doing what he was damn good at, he picked four of his own cadre and with them rode out as far as the farmlands, left the horses at a farm, paid the farmer to stable them then told him to get his family to the vigil and remain there. Whilst he and his scouts made their way towards the Wardens lines.

“Mal, get the families and workers in from the fields and barracks, have them somewhere safe. Then I want you to take your trusted and go to the city find out what is going on down there.”

“Of course, Ramsey with me,” Ramsey nodded.

He had been relieved that Deana was ok, she was not going to be one of the special Order but she was not an abomination either so that was a good thing. She would have her hands full in the infirmary and she was there now with her staff getting things ready. Like Malachi she also had a stutter but hers tended to come when she was nervous or scared and right now, she was neither.

He left with Mal and a few others, mounted up and rode towards the city yelling at people to get inside the city, Valen ran with his horse barking her orders too, if anyone understood it didn’t matter the intent was clear. When Mal was done seeing to the families her horse drew alongside Ramsey’s and they rode for the docks.

“Everyone else…battle stations.” Lucien ordered.

****

Under the deep roads, a group of a dozen wardens followed a closely mapped out road. The Vigil was impenetrable but it had one flaw, the deep roads. There was an entrance and some of these wardens had served here for a time before moving to Orlais. It pained them that they would be bringing in one of their most famous Order members, but the Order dictated and thus they obeyed. As they neared the first of the doors, they began the procedure to open them.

Dethfyn was walking around, minding his own business, he was still getting used to the fact that. Like the others, his hearing was a lot more sensitive and his eyes, everything he looked at had a clarity to it that he had never known before. He had discovered, as had everyone else that he could see just as well in the dark as he could in the daylight, better even and he had to ask himself, was this how dragons saw the world? He half expected himself to start sprouting wings and fly, but alas that was not the case, shame he could think of a few places he would have set to flame.

He rubbed the back of his neck and stopped as he passed by the basement doors. The doors where earlier he had seen urns being taken down to the crypt. He was about to carry on walking to see if he could find someone to torment when he stopped and looked at the doors again.

“Something wrong?” Selina asked as she passed by with Leliana holding her hand.

“The doors,” he said to himself then her. “Someone fucking forgot the entrance to the deep roads down there, THE FUCKING DOORS!”

“Oh shit,” Selina let go of Leliana’s hand grabbed a couple of wardens and followed Dethfyn down, taking the steps two sometimes three at a time.

How could she forget the doors that allowed the wardens…former wardens here to come and go into the Deep as they pleased. If she was Devereaux then she would make sure there was someone heading this way.

She skidded to a halt in front of an old cupboard, using her magic she broke the lock and rooted through the old dust covered draws. “AH-HA” She triumphantly yelled and handed some small orange glass bottles to each of the men with her and some arrows to Leliana.

“What’s this?” Bryan asked looking them over.

“When I took over the Keep, there was a dwarf here called Dvorkin. He had been, experimenting with Lyrium to make an explosive like the Qunari’s black powder. Now,” Selina rooted through the other draws pulling things out. “He never really got the Qunari stuff right, although they sent assassins after him for it, so he must have been close. But he did make some pretty explosive toys. We had to strengthen the roads between here and the deep so they should hold.”

“We’re gonna blow the fucktards legs off right?” Dethfyn asked looking over the bottle in his hand.

“Yes Ser Dethfyn, we’re gonna blow their fucking legs, arses, dicks, fannies whatever clean into the maker cursed fucking deep roads. If they are prepared to take us by surprise, then it’s only fair we return the favour.” She took some wire from the cupboard and curled it round her arm. “They have to come through three doors before they get to this one, then it’s another two before that, so let’s give them a welcome they won’t forget.”

“I like you.” Dethfyn grinned “I like the way you think.”

“Come on, we’ll lay these but let’s get a move on.” She looked at Dethfyn “After you”

*****

The Wardens had made good time, ignoring the Inquisitor they had come through the boarder at Jader, Incensed by the unwillingness of the Herald to aid them in what they saw as a task befitting the voice of Andraste herself they had decided to take the fight to the Dog Lords and drag them all back to the Wieshaupt in chains if they had to.

Devereaux herself was angry, fed up of being tarred with the brush of her predecessor, she would have no truck with demons, but that’s what everyone seemed to remember about her wardens at the moment. Well this would cement the Wardens as a powerful force in her mind. They were here to stop the blight, not be cured from it, Sacrifices had to be made and it demeaned every warden that had died in the blights and the deep roads. Of course, even now, two decades on, everyone wanted to know how it was the Hero of Ferelden, the Traitor Teryn and the King of Ferelden had managed to survive when no one else ever had.

There were some who dared to hint that they had not killed the Old God Uthemiel and it was all a cover up, but that had been blown out the water, the First Warden at the time had said the old god was dead and that was that, but still no one knew how three Wardens had survived when no other before them had. So there had to be answers to that too.

She shielded her eyes as the firebird rose into the skies above them, wondering what it meant, some of the mages in the group began muttering to themselves.

“Enough!” Arsalan barked, “By the time we get there the Keep will be ours and the First Warden himself will stand on the battlements proclaiming it and Soldiers Peak Warden property.” She glared at those behind her “We march.”

“What if they have already taken this cure.” Senior Warden Farrell asked cautiously “If they have then they are no longer Grey Wardens and thus we are breaking the law.”

“Cure my arse.” Arsalan snorted “The First Warden himself says there is no cure, do you dispute his words?”

“No Sister.”

“Right then, forward and pick up the pace.” 

Arsalan gripped her shield tightly, What none of them knew was that there was a cure, Amell had found it, but the First Warden had wanted it destroyed, he said the time would come when the Grey Wardens were no longer needed and when that time came then he would distribute the cure himself. But whilst two old gods still slumbered beneath the earth then there would be no end to the Wardens.

Of course, they knew where they were, all senior wardens did, but getting to them would prove a headache. There was simply not enough Grey Wardens, even if all the wardens across Thedas joined together, they would still suffer horrendous loses due the overwhelming force of Darkspawn between them and the secret places. No, Amell had her heart in the right place she supposed, she must be near her calling, so it was only natural she would want to find a way to be with her lover. Arsalan did not begrudge her that, but this, this was madness, all Grey Wardens were needed, wether they knew it or not and Ferelden would have its Order restored, even if she had to force feed the joining back down their rebellious throats to do it.

****

Two soldiers stood guard with Leliana as Dethfyn and Selina laid the bombs. Once the warrior was ready, she carefully attached the thin wire to each and rolled it back. They had already heard the second door open and they were running out of time. “Simone,” She spoke to the rogue behind her “Return to the Vigil, and tell them what’s going on, and tell them to hang onto something.”

“Yes Serrah.”

Selina attached the last cord and looked at Dethfyn “All good?”

“Yeah all good.” Dethfyn concurred and ushering the remaining group back they hid behind the last door, it was strong it was sturdy and it would act like a blast shield. “Hey Hero.” Dethfyn called across. “Is this going to bring the fucking horned oxmen on our heads? They seem to get their dicks in a frenzy when someone else gets anything like this?”

“What a colourful way you have of speaking.” Leliana muttered with some amusement, though it was hard to tell with her raven shaped hood covering her features.

“Well lets put it this way,” Selina moved down as she saw the doors open and those with her prepared for battle, “I won’t tell them if you don’t” She raised her hands and fire shot from both her fingers, as the Wardens ventured through the first group were caught in the explosions that ricocheted around them, killing them or sending them over the edge and down into the lava pits below.

Selina got to her feet and drew Starfang from her back scabbard, she was not sure what Sandal had placed on her blade but the runes glowed the moment she touched it and for the first time, since she had been given it by Levi Dryden, Starfang was truly hers.

“For Ferelden!” She shouted “FOR THE SILVER ORDER!”

Not only did Selina, Dethfyn and their group charge but a group led by Caleb came barrelling down joining in the roar. Dethfyn looked behind him and sneered “So posh bastard is here, good be nice to see him use his pretty legs instead of his birdies.”

Caleb gave him a glowering look that could have melted stone, as it was, he ignored him and barrelled into the Wardens.

Lucien could not believe he had forgotten about the Doors, thankfully they were the only entrance but that didn’t mean there were more about. Nothing he could do until they got here, if they got here, judging by the way the ground shook someone was having a battle and a half. He wanted to send the Griffins up but, they would not go without their riders. He wouldn’t have risked sending them up either. The shout came down from the tower, the flags had been spotted.

“SILVER ORDER ON ME!” He ordered and kicking his horse into life those who had recovered fully fell in behind him, not just the former wardens, but those who had actually been Silver Order anyway. Lessa took her men and women, rode out with the Commander but then broke off.

“Where’s she going?” Cyan asked no one in particular.

“If I know Lessa as well as you do Mistress Cyan,” Innes grinned “She’s going to surprise them herself,”

“Not without me she’s fucking not…err Ser.” Cyan gave him a quick salute, chose six of her people, including her lover Colm and peeled off racing across to join the Dragon’s Peak warriors and merged in with them. “If you think I am letting you have all the fun without us Bann Caradas, think again.”

“What she said….er My Lady.” Colm got his bow ready .

“You remember how we chased down the Gwaren lot?” Lessa asked them.

Cyan and Colm and those with them grinned and nodded, these were all warriors who had served with the Bann when she was one of theirs. She still was one of theirs, no matter what she did now.

“Be a good half hour ride to get round them, they are moving fast, we thought three days but look…” Colm pointed.

“They’re Wardens, when they speed march, they speed march.” Lessa reminded them, “Let’s move”

****

The Dreadnaught was wounded, a lucky strike had caused it to lurch violently and there was no more that Sten could do, he did however manage to get back to the raider line and with a violent jump he landed on the deck of the Hawkes nest. One raider vessel had been sunk and as he surveyed the field, he could see that they were not going to hold off much longer.

“Time to go to land Isabela” Sten ordered, his men boarding the remaining vessels as the Dreadnaught exploded, “we can aid the Kadan and her people better there.”

“Who’s the Kadan?” Isabela asked. She knew what the man meant, but she was wondering who he was referring to,

“The Hero of Ferelden.” Aveline looked at the Arishock, “The Hero of Ferelden is your Kadan, I’ve never known any Qunari refer to a Mage as such.”

“She is unique. Now turn around and let us join the battle at the Keep. With luck and speed, we will get there while they regroup.”

“Good,” Aveline muttered “I was getting bored.”

“How long has it been since you saw the Hero of Ferelden?” Isabela asked twirling her fingers to get them to turn about.

“Too long” Sten muttered but said no more and no one asked, he just stood like a brooding statue with his arms folded and glaring at the water, as if that alone would let them move faster. He wanted to get to the land before the Wardens. He wanted to fight alongside his old friend one more time before he was too old to fight.

He used to respect the Wardens, but, when news had filtered through to him of what had happened here and what had happened in Orlais his respect for the order had gone. Making truck with demons was bad enough, it was why they collared their mages. But Sten was savvy enough to know that not all the mages here were like that. Still he would never go against the will of the Qun in such matters. It was why he had taught Selina the sword, she could use that instead of her staff, if she ever chose to come to Seheron to visit, but even though they had written, they had not seen each other since the end of the blight, although she had accompanied him a little way, their paths it seemed were destined elsewhere.

She had found his sword when he thought it lost, he had never been able to return the debt, he did now and he would fight alongside her once more, it would be…good to do as such.

When the vessels limped into dock the soldiers disembarked, Aveline saw Mal and shouted “Warden or Vigil?”

“Vigil.” Ramsey answered staring at the rather large man that stepped off.

“Then Lead on the First Warden is behind us, he will be here soon enough.” Fenris told them, Mal held her hand out and pulled Fenris into the saddle behind her, Aveline got up behind Ramsey and the others mounted other horses, The Qunari however fell into line and began a run towards the keep.

*****

Dethfyn stared as the hero rolled under a shield destined for her head, rolled onto her knees and let a whoosh of ice go at the back three freezing them, she balled her fist and punched the air, the force of it shattered the frozen bodies.

Now that was someone he could fight with, he turned to see Caleb raise his shield to block a blow and rolled his eyes. “Yer damn Pussy, they ain’t here to take fucking tea with you!” He leapfrogged over one and drove his sword into the side of the one attacking Caleb, “They want to fucking kill you, not have an honourable fucking tea party with you.”

He ducked and drove his sword up into the chin of another and pushed through to the top of the woman’s skull, “Fucking waste.” He muttered yanking his sword out. “If it helps you move you pussy twisted panties, think of them like that cunt Catherine!”

Caleb narrowed his eyes and in anger and a little frustration at having to fight alongside this dick, he slammed his shield into the face of the remaining warden, the others peppered with arrows had either fallen to the floor or over into the lava flows beyond. With a yell he drew his sword across spilling their guts to the floor. He glared at Dethfyn and inclined his head at the Hero and Sister Nightingale before covering the retreat to the door, the others closing behind them and locking, Selina let a flow of magic fall from her hands and sealed the doors tighter than they were., when this was over they would see to them.

When they came above ground Dethfyn watched the Hero and Sister Nightingale run to the battlements. “Well done Birdie boy, you can fight like a fucking hero when you want.”

Caleb lowered his eyes and sheathed his sword, he balled his fist, turned and drove it into Dethfyn’s stomach “That’s for all the times you’ve tried to get Cal to hit you when you keep going on about you and Anza” He drove his fist up and under Dethfyn’s jaw sending him off his feet and onto his back about half a foot away “and that’s for what you said to Mal the other morning.” He stalked over and grabbed Dethfyn’s collar and hauled him up “and this is for disrespecting every single person who died here because of what Catherine and her friends did.” He punched him once more “Either stay and be part of something, stay and fight or fuck off because I don’t give a shit what you do. Frankly I will be happy to never see your miserable face again.”

Caleb stepped back and turning stalked off to find his friends and see what else he could do, Dethfyn sat up and ran his finger under his nose he got to his feet and shouted “ANYONE WHO LETS THAT MAN GET KILLED WILL ANSWER TO ME” He walked up behind Caleb and clapped him on the shoulder “You’re my new BFF man,”

Caleb rolled his eyes as Dethfyn trotted to find the others. “I am so thrilled” he sarcastically muttered and went to find Callum and Anza.


	9. For the future of Ferelden

Kira joined the archers and was impressed to discover that they were set how she would have done. Short bow at the front, longbow at the back. “Are you Anza?” She asked cautiously, she had seen a few warriors give the Rivaini woman a wide berth, but by the Maker she was beautiful. Kira averted her gaze for a moment, less she be caught staring.

“I am” Anza replied, tying her long brown hair into a ponytail. “What can I do for you, Champion.”

“Well you can call me Kira for a start.” The Champion rested her bow on her shoulder “Where would you like me?”

Anza looked at the bow the Champion carried; it was one of those new Recurve bows she had heard so much about. Limbs that curled away from the Archer in order to store more power and deliver a faster and deadlier arrow. She had been meaning to ask Callum to make her one, but the time never seemed right and now they were here. Maybe when she’s seen it in action and they go home.

Home. She looked around her, sure she had a reputation of being blunt to the point of brutal. But they all waited for her order, even those that were a little older than her, they looked to her, as they had done that awful night when she had chased some of the bastards down. She had killed Catherine but told no one, she had wanted to be the one to tell Callum, of course by the time she had returned from her hunt with some of the fitter warriors, word had already got out. She had been given a hero’s welcome by the survivors and even now, it seemed that they still saw her as that.

She wished they wouldn’t but, as she glanced at the faces, they met her gaze with, something new, respect? No, she always had that wether she wanted it or not, but there was something she couldn’t put her finger on, she couldn’t sense any taint, and why would she? She was cured of that foul stuff, her dream right there. But there was something else, something like the taint but not the taint, she could hear their steady heartbeats, she could feel their blood rush as sure as she felt her own, a new bond then.

“With that bow I would suggest standing near me, Kira” She added almost as an afterthought.

“Good, I was hoping to get in the front line.”

Kira inclined her head and went to stand where Anza was directing her, and once again the Riviani’s thoughts drifted. She heard the chatter nearby and watched as Caleb and Callum started preparing the keep. She saw Ramsey ride in from the side, yelling at them to wait up. Ramsey loved his uncle, of that there was never any doubt but he idolised Callum, theirs was a strange relationship. Callum had always been good with kids, she had seen it often enough when he would go help at the Orphanage, maybe it was his own lost childhood, his own brutal childhood that had shaped him that way, an Orphan bonding with Orphans, whatever it was, he had an effect on Ramsey and the younger Guthrie son looked up to him like a big brother. More than he did anyone else that was for certain, even Innes had commented on it in the past.

Anza had been lucky, her mother and father had loved her, her mother was still very much an influence in her life, and Callum had accepted that the Rivaini culture was a Matriarchal culture, unlike the rest of Thedas. Her mother had taken to him although there was the odd dreaded mother in law joked flying about between them. She watched him put an arm round Ramsey’s shoulders for a moment before they went back inside. She knew enough about him to know, that whilst he had settled well in Rivain, he had done it for her, given up his life here for her. She had never asked and he had never mentioned but she knew it, he loved her that much that he would do it all again, and she loved him enough to know that she would not ask him to do so.

She looked down as the dogs came from their kennels, the kennel master calling them and stood before her.

“Hounds ready Ma’am” he inclined his head,

“Shall we go then?” She stared as the riders returned from the city and almost stepped back when she saw the Qunari. They were not an unusual sight in Rivain, but she had most dealings with the Tal Vashoth more than the actual Qun bunch. She heard Varric mutter something about having no fun when the tall, armoured red-haired woman joined them.

“Shut it Dwarf, you were supposed to have been back in Kirkwall two months ago.”

“Oh, come on, miss this? Would you have missed this?” Varric protested.

“Maker help me Varric, you are going to be the death of me.”

She heard the Champion chuckle at her friends bickering, then turned as the champion casually said “Aveline, you’ll never guess who I saw yesterday.”

“Lots of cured Wardens?” Aveline lowered her shield and sheathed her sword falling into banter with her sister as easily as she would her husband.

“Callum.”

“What? He’s still alive?”

“Oh yeah, he was here.” Varric got Bianca from her sheath “Looks bigger than I remember.”

“Where is he?” Aveline looked around and Anza saw Kira wink slowly in her direction.

Of course! Callum didn’t talk much about his life in Kirkwall, unless he was asked. But she knew enough to know that he had a great respect for the Champion, Varric and Aveline, the woman that taught him, in his exact words the meaning of duty and honour.

“You’ll catch up with him soon enough Aveline,” Kira nodded at Anza “His good lady wife there will make sure of it I am sure.”

“Wife? please don’t tell me he married that who…oh, my apologies” Aveline saw Anza looking at her “Well it’s good to know that he has enough sense to know what’s good for him.”

Anza was about to ask but then thought better of it, she stared as Valen barrelled her way through, like Tasia before her, she had become the Alpha bitch of the kennels, made her wonder if Tasia was her mother or something. Valen made a beeline for Anza and bounced around her before settling down.

“Hello Valen” Anza stroked her head for a moment.

“Valen?” Varric asked snorting a little.

“She imprinted on Callum; he named her Valen.” Anza explained.

“Of course, he did.” Aveline Valen rolled her eyes “Wait till I bloody well see him.”

Kira laughed and watched as the mages joined the Archers, there was a force left behind, news now filtering down that the First Warden was here ensured that there was a large force left to defend the Keep.

Selina was back in the keep as was Bethany, Nathaniel and Oghren. Velanna had ridden out with Lucien and Innes and Anza saw Briana talk to her son before taking a sword and shield from the armourer.

“Let’s move.” She ordered and they went to their appointed zone. If the Wardens wanted a fight, they were going to get one. Anza was tired of their secrets, tired of their holier than thou attitude and she was damn well tired of them looking down their noses at these warriors for being in Ferelden.

“Ferelden has teeth too.” She snarled under her breath.

****

Alistair came down the steps from the Commanders office and everyone in the keep made way for him. Selina was standing with Sten and when the King saw his old friend he nodded. Sten returned the gesture. “Arishock, welcome.” He smiled a little.

“My honour basalit-an” Sten replied.

Alistair waited for a moment then said “Today you are new men and women, some of you are more than that, some of you have been elevated into a higher status, what that means for you in the coming days, well only the Maker knows that.”

Morrigan tutted and yelped as Leliana stood on her foot, shooting the sister a glare as she hopped about for a moment.

“But know this, you are simply the Order, the Silver Order, your brothers and sisters that served the Wardens as their eyes and ears are now one with you. Let there be no mistake, the coming days will change the Order, but let us not forget those who did not make it this far, Selina?”

The Hero walked and stood beside her king, she lowered her head and the Silver order all moved to their knees, “Watch over us brothers and sisters, those of you who could not join us, watch over us as we usher in a new life and a new Ferelden, and know that should this battle end our lives, that we will join you in peace and eternity, and in turn watch over those who remain. So, let it be.”

“So, let it be.” The echo rumbled,

Morrigan, whilst rubbing her foot was impressed that for once no mention was made of the Maker, but that was because Selina was aware that there were those here who did not worship the Maker, who did not see him as a god. She was proud of her friend for that at least, had Alistair given the speech then no doubt he would have littered it with praise to the Maker and the blessed bride.

“Grey wardens on the march from Amaranthine!” The shout from the watch tower came “The First Warden.”

“You know you want to say it.” Selina whispered to Alistair.

“FOR THE ORDER, AND FERELDEN!!!!!” Alistair pointed and the rear gates opened to let the new order loose on those who would trespass on their lands.

****

“ARCHERS!” Selina yelled and the sky darkened as overhead hundreds of arrows blanketed the sky, striking the front ranks of the Anders warriors. “They are Anders warriors” She reminded her people “They are ferocious and will give no quarter and no mercy, show them the same.”

Morrigan made her way to the central tower and shimmering altered her form into her dragon form, calling into the air as she took off.

“Makers breath! When did she start doing that!” Alistair stared as the black dragon flew over head and breathed fire into the front line before flying off to come around again.

“Long story, fight now, talk later!” Oghren told him and swinging his axe took the legs out from a giant Anders Warden.

Nathaniel rode up and reaching down took Selina’s hand and pulled her into the saddle behind him, “Get me to the First Warden Nate” She whispered “I have a score to settle with this bastard.” Her friend did as she asked whilst from the Keeps walls, Leliana and the remaining archers and mages made sure to keep the Anders warriors on their toes.

*****

On the other side of the Keep, in the Heartlands the Wardens stopped and waited, they heard the rumble of hooves and on the rise they saw their former brothers and sisters, the flag they rose was that of the Silver Order, Devereaux was almost incandescent with rage, she had wanted the Silver Order to come under the arm of the Orlesian forces, they might be dog lord trash but their reputation was well known. The Warden Commander of Ferelden had never allowed it.

Now she saw why. She was about to give the order to charge, when arrows from behind peppered her archers, she didn’t know where there coming from, but some of them had got behind them, must be those damn scouts she had heard so much about. “FOR THE GREY WARDENS BRING THESE DOGS TO HEEL!” She ordered.

They got halfway across when they were slammed in the side by another force. Some wore the unmistakable silverite armour of the Silver Order, and others wore a dark red armour of Veridium, whilst the flag flown was that of the Dragons Peak Banorn.

Arrows flew from the front lines of the Fereldens and magic too, Devereaux ignored the seneschal when she yelled to regroup and leading her men and women she charged into the lines, but Lucien and his people were ready and waiting, and the clash of armour filled the skies.

****

** INNES **

Somewhere in the mash of armour and swords, Innes had been dragged off his horse, it didn’t matter he was still able to fight, and when he couldn’t use his sword, he took to dirty tricks that he had seen many a rogue in his time use.

He ducked under a swing and drove his sword hilt into the stomach of the man nearest him, grabbed his head and brought his knee up with such force that he heard the bone crack and the neck shatter. He was astonished for a moment, his strength was, amazing. Was this what a Dragon felt like when its strength was pitted against another? His moment of wonder was broken when a great sword was slammed into his back sending him sprawling.

“Guthrie!” the voice rumbled “For all your protestations you are just as much a rebel as Catherine was!”

Innes shook his head and rolled to one side. When his vision cleared, he saw his attacker, Jean Demert, a former Chevalier that Innes himself had joined back when he was a senior warden before he became Commander of the Grey. He got to his feet, how dare this bastard compare him to that woman! They were attacking them, not the other way round, if Innes had any doubts about undertaking the cure they vanished when this man uttered those words. He moved aside from the sword jab although he hissed as the blade slightly caught his armour and cut through to the skin, he looked down to see blood pool around his armour then, just as suddenly as it appeared it healed over.

Renewed with his purpose to live his life with his wife and son, he let a war cry go from his lips, so loud it felled those around him and he launched himself at Demert. Whilst those who wielded the Great swords did so with skill and certainty, they were still a heavy weapon and slow, Innes slammed his shield into Demerts face, once, twice three times, the third sending the warrior staggering back, with a snarl he rammed the sword through the weak point in the wardens armour and drew it back, breathing harshly as he did, Demert stared then with a face full of rage he came at Innes one more time smashing the sword aside, but Innes had a secret few knew about, a gift from one of his chosen. He put his hand to Demerts face, tipped his neck and brought his other arm up the hidden blade within his gauntlet drove straight under the warden’s chin and through cutting the vital artery and as he released the blade the warrior fell, not moving,

“Thanks Mal” he muttered and picked his sword up wiping his nose as he did, he saw a rider come towards him, her arm outstretched and reaching up he let Lessa pull him onto her mount, she was strong for her age, Innes didn’t mind he pointed her to where he needed to be and she took him to where his mount had come to a halt before letting him off and re-joining the battle.

“That’s my girl” he muttered and mounted his own horse once more.

****

** ALESSANDRA **

Lessa had never been inducted into the Grey Wardens, for a long time she had considered it, after all the Hero of Ferelden, the King and their companions had saved her father from dying in that torture chamber that had been Rendon Howes play area, in retrospect she wondered if it would not have been a kindness for the Maker to take Oswin to his side, but then she would never have known the man, she had been a little girl when the Blight hit, barely two years old and her father had been her hero.

When it became apparent that Oswin and Viola would have no more children, Lessa accepted that to join the Wardens would mean the end of the Caradas line governing Dragons Peak, she had a couple of cousins here and there, but they would not be able to fulfil the role that Sighard had drummed into his eldest Granddaughter from the time she could walk. She had respected them, but in the last five or six years, she had come to see them as monsters in the dark.

Wardens and their secrets, she had never understood it, and she had never understood why those that professed to remain neutral would deny a simple need within some wardens, a need to be cured, to be released from their duty, especially after what happened here and in Orlais. Even the Templars had someone they had to answer too for their misdeeds, and that someone was the Seekers of Truth, but who did the Grey Wardens answer too? No one save their own.

She drove her sword across and severed the head of a warden mage with unerring skill and accuracy, if she felt sorry for what she did she did not show it. Her armour and sword was already covered in the blood of others and these so-called heroes, the only ones who could destroy an Archdemon were nothing more than an organisation that had no accountability, they did not bend their knees to a King or a Queen, an Emperor or an Empress, a Prince or Princess, and that made them dangerous. As long as she lived, she would never trust the Grey Wardens again, they had invaded her country and they were making war in her country and this would not stand.

She cried out as an arrow shuddered into her shoulder and another in her side. She slumped over her horse and winced as the arrow head moved making her scream more. A Shield came in front of her as she slipped from her mount and she almost waited for a killing blow only to realise that the shield belonged to Aveline Valen.

“Not today My Lady Bann,” Aveline sternly said “If you are the one my guardsman Kennedy described in his letters, not today, you shall have my shield and my arm until we can get you back to a healer.”

Aveline grabbed the reigns of Thunderchild and helped the young woman onto her horse and mounted up behind her and kicked the stallion into life, when the Dragon Order saw who was riding their Ladies mount they broke off and rode a protective cordon back to the keep and saw their lady taken to the Healer before they returned to the battle, this time with Aveline Valen at their head.

****

** DEANA **

The infirmary was starting to fill, those who were lightly wounded she had seen to and watched as their new healing powers did the rest, when the Bann was brought in, she saw to the woman herself, recognising her as a former Silver Order Knight from before she became a Bann. Deana got her armour off and winced at the ooze and puss that came from the wounds, they were using arrows tipped with filth, how could they even do that?

She pressed her hands to the wounds and closed her eyes, the healing magic coming to her moved the arrow heads from the skin then set about getting rid of the mess that had been put into the women’s bloodstream.

“Watch for arrow wounds!” She ordered her people “They are using heads tipped with filth, get word to Major Loghain now so that the Knights are aware.”

“Yes Ma’am,”

Deana returned her attention to Alessandra and touched her forehead, she had a fever, well that was to be expected now she knew what was happening, she looked around her.

Some time ago, maybe a year both she and Ramsey had come to the conclusion that they were better as best friends, she had not been adverse to the idea of a relationship with him but, others were taking notice of the young Guthrie and Deana had come to the honest conclusion that she could not see him as anything more than a brother, she had started dating but, well, being a healer and being a girlfriend was not conducive to a normal life.

For a few years now under Lucien’s guidance she had not had to concern herself with injuries on this scale, yes when the wardens came back from their duties in the deep roads she had dealt with some minor injuries from a genlocks spear or a Shrieks scything claws, but nothing on this scale, nothing like this since the uprising.

She mixed a poultice once her magics had got out what she could, her nose twitching at the smell a little, she applied it and stepped back getting one of the nurses over she told her to watch the Bann’s temperature and to let her know the moment it got worse. Once Deana was done, she moved onto the next patient and the next and each time she prayed to the Maker that this would be the last time she ever had to deal with such brutality.


	10. A Wall of Silver and Steel

** LUCIEN **

****

He had fought retreated and charged again, the afternoon had moved into night and the ground under his feet had become soaked with blood. There was no talking to these people, they would rather die than accept that perhaps the order that he had once been a loyal man to, had gone, at least gone from this land.

His face was a mass of blood, bruises and dirt, his helm lost somewhere in the field of battle. He had seen some of his own fall only to get back up again, and he had seen them fall never to rise again. Maker curse these damn fools. They didn’t have to accept the cure, it was available for them, but they didn’t have to kill these men and women because of it.

He moved his great sword round cutting two Wardens in half and literally pushed his way with three of his warriors to where Devereaux stood, some Knights of the Order dead at her feet. She was looking to make this a decimation and if he didn’t take her down soon, he would have no strength left to deal with the First Warden.

He struck a blow to her face staggering her back, ducked then swept his leg round taking her off balance. “Call this off!” he snarled blood and spittle raining from his clenched teeth like a rabid Mabari, “Call this off and return to Orlais”

“Never!” She screamed at him and headbutted him

Lucien held his nose and felt a kick to his stomach. He had once fought in the king of Navarra’s armies, his father had been a dragon slayer and he had been a once proud member of the Grey Wardens, but times changed.

Time had changed him, and with that change came the realisation that like all things, military organisations had to hold themselves accountable to a higher power, the longer the Grey Wardens ignored this, and yet still expected nations to give their people freely, the worse it would become. Their secrets, their damn secrets would destroy them as surely as a Blight. The Wardens had come close in the last decade to being expelled from Thedas, how they did not he had no idea and he could only think that the Herald of Andraste had his reasons for not. They had so many chances to prove they were still the noble warriors of old, and yet in recent years they had not.

They were not the only force able to defeat a blight and by the Maker he would prove they were not. He got to his feet as he saw a Warden cut down one of his former Wardens and turning, he severed the women’s head and pointed his great sword at Devereaux “One last chance…. leave Ferelden and never return!”

“Fuck you Brummer” She seethed “I’ll have your head on a pike so I will.”

“I warned you.” He gripped his sword and held it the dragons blood flowing through his veins, healing his wounds and renewing his vigour and his energy. How long for? He did not know, but he would not waste this moment.

He had his life ahead of him, a life of promise and wonder, and he had Amalia with him, she who made it worthwhile waking in the morning to see her peaceful face as she slept or reminding him that he moved too loud for one supposed to be used to wearing heavy armour. He did not care any longer for these Grey Wardens, they came for death and they would sure as the Bride walked with the Maker, they would meet their death but no more, no more of his men and women would be cut down like dogs, they were not dogs, they were brave, noble and he had never fought alongside truer warriors as he did these.

He smashed his great sword into Devereaux’s armour sundering it with such force it split wide open, he stalked towards her as she backed away looking to regroup, with his clenched fist he punched clean through the armour of any who got in his way and with a roar that the Maker and the Bride and all the dead of these lands could hear in the after realm, he sliced the Warden Commander of the Greys head in two.

****

** MALACHI **

Malachi could not recall when he became a warden, it had been in the Brecellian Forest, somewhere of that he knew. For years he had been the butt of jokes, Catherine and Thorne called him nothing more than a simpleton, an idiot and would take their cruel jabs out on him by mimicking his stutter.

Many Wardens of that time had followed suit, and Malachi had made himself small. When Innes Guthrie had taken over, he doubted things would change, but Innes had been different and the wardens that came after him too. Those who had jeered at Malachi because of his speech were silenced by glares from Caleb, Mal, others and Innes too. But then Callum had arrived, or rather Malachi had brought him to the Keep. He could not know then that the giant would become his friend, a brother in the truest sense of the word.

As Malachi fired his arrows, he recalled how Callum had heard someone of Catherine’s sycophants cruelly barb the half elf, he had found something wrong with the man and he had jeered him himself, loudly so that everyone could hear. As Malachi recalled it had something to do with the man not being able to steer his rudder properly. Of course, Catherine heard him and told him to stop and Callum, barely a warden for a week stood in front of her and stared her down, never flinching, never backing down and Malachi began to realise that he had a true friend in the young Kirkwall man there and then.

He had been the other side of the Arling when news reached him of Catherine’s rebellion and he had run harder and faster than he had ever run, his friends needed him and his scouts, all hands on deck, he had arrived to see Caleb and Anza take a stricken Callum to the infirmary and for the first time the scout got nasty in his response. He cut down any and all Catherine’s men and women, giving the wardens with him that were loyal time to regroup and do as they were expected to do, to rally and deny this witch her victory.

In the years since Malachi had become something of a legend, the scout that was never seen, the half elf who could work the shadows and come out where you least expected him to be, the harsh taskmaster but the fairest. All these things and more were attributed to him. He had grown as a person, he was still shy that would never change but he was confident, he still stuttered but there was no one there to ridicule him for it. Those around him now showed a patience with him that few had before.

Lucien once said to him the same as Innes had, “Malachi, stop, breathe and tell me slowly, your report, I am in no rush lead Scout.”

It was a title that Malachi was proud off and one he shared with Mal, to be honest Malachi had put her name forward, he knew what Mal was capable off and knew that if he was called away, then the arling would be in safe hands.

Now, now he was cured of the taint that had coloured his life for so long. He had been surprised that the Hero who had bore the taint for nigh on two decades had survived but he was glad she had. Without her none of this would be possible. He could actually start thinking about what he wanted, maybe a lover if the right woman came along? Maybe a family if the Maker saw fit to allow him to take a lost child into his home, he had thought about leaving for good but as he saw his brothers and sisters around him, clash hard against the Wardens, sending them back and making them pay for every inch, he glanced to the Vigil, the sounds from the other side reaching his sensitive ears, a pride whelped in him, a fierce pride, and with his scouting party he roared, Malachi actually roared a cry to the Maker and the Bride, wether or not he believed was academic, and he joined the fray.

****

** CALEB **

****

Caleb heard the shout, the Warden Commander of Orlais was dead, you would have thought that they would have retreated, but no, they kept coming. Caleb had found himself alongside long serving men and women of the Silver Order and the former wardens that now carried their name.

He saw the First Warden striding through and the Hero going to meet him, whilst he would deal with her, the other Anders had come thick and fast and makers breath their reputation was well earnt. They were making the Fereldens pay for every inch they held.

Caleb needed a plan, something to bolster his people. He recalled something he and his friends had done in the days before and turning he yelled “PHALANX” The warriors around him disengaged and marched back, giving the Anders pause. Three rows and suddenly the shields came down, he put his sword on the top and yelled “Steady let them come to you, hold the wall!”

The Anders came at them and the Fereldens, whether they were born here or not, pushed back. Caleb could feel the strength coursing through his veins, strength he had never known, not even in his time as a Warden, and his men and women the same. They held the line, a wall of silver and steel held against the might of the Anders wardens. The invaders had nothing to do but try and break this wall.

“For Ferelden!” Caleb yelled and pushed harder, those at the front of the Anders line were pinned not just by the dog lords but by the ones behind, stabbed with sword and halberd they fell, trampled as the line moved forward “For the Silver Order!” He roared again and when he was ready, he broke the line “FOR THE VIGIL!”

“FOR THE VIGIL!”

The quiet brooding man was no longer that, he would find his own happiness, wherever it lay, he would be the best he could be, and he had his whole life to do that, he glanced back at the keep that had for so long plagued his worst nightmares and a sense of pride swelled up in the young Gwaren man. They would not take his new found life from him, they would not force him to take the joining again and they would not steal his countries hero from them.

The past fell from his shoulders as he finally lay the past to rest and with a call that reached over the battlements and was returned in force the Invaders heard every warrior, archer, rogue and mage yell the same.

“FOR THE VIGIL!”

****

** ANZA **

She had never wanted to be a warden, bad luck and, choices had left her with no choice. The wardens taint did not sit well with her and Esperanza Estudillo, or simply Anza to her friends, had rallied for years against it. Like any strong-willed woman, she did not like the fact that her fate was to be bound up in some dark hole somewhere, with those creatures swarming over her carcass.

She had spoken to Callum at length the night before, told him that she would take the cure, without hesitation she would take the cure, but if it left her mad or worse then he was to be the one to send her to the eternal peace. She had made him swear it and she would no less do the same for him.

Anza had never expected to find friends here, she had been a raider before in a previous life, and had been in love with a man that had scarred her heart. She had never expected to fall in love with the dark red-haired man from Kirkwall.

A night in the Frostbacks, where and avalanche had taken them both off their feet, naked together so he could stop her from freezing to death, and almost, almost crossing the line. Anza had admitted she would have gone the whole way but he did not belong to her at the time, and she was a lot of things but she was not a homewrecker. Of course, after that things between them changed. No one really saw it, except their little circle, glances here and there, words spoken in jest but with a hidden meaning only they knew.

Anza had taken a long time to forget that night that Catherine attacked the Keep, up in the rafters where she had a good view and had been taking down those bastards that dared attack them. She had barely registered the warriors and mages coming in from the armoury when she heard the shout.

Even now she sometimes played that in her mind, wondering if she could have acted faster, she heard Callum shout Caleb’s name, warning him of a rogue sneaking behind before he was struck down, and now these wardens, these animals who wanted to cage them all, kill them all for wanting to be free of the taint, free of that foul magic that would end their days in the dark or in a ditch were doing the same fucking thing.

Anza had notched up a tally that few except maybe the Champion beside her could keep up with, she drew her bow, tracked then fired and repeated as if it were a rhythm in her head. She had not looked for love, not looked for a partner, a playmate sure, a partner no, but she had and whilst at first she rallied against it, not wanting to hurt him, and not wanting to be hurt again herself, she had come to realise that there was life after Emilio. All she had to do was simply let go, leap into the unknown and she had, and she was damned if any of these bastards was going to take her life and her love away from her.

Anza was a Rivain woman through and through, she detested the cold, but even now she could hear the shout reach her ears, and the heard it again, rallying the archers and mages, and too her surprise the shout came from her own lips. “FOR THE VIGIL!”

Then another shout came from behind her, one of the archers, then two, then five, then ten then more shouted.

“FOR ANZA FOR THE VIGIL!”

The arrows and magic flew once more.

****

** CALLUM **

Why was he not surprised that this had happened again? Were the Grey Wardens so mired in their jealously guarded secrets that they would rather let his friends and him die for the sake of saving face? At least that was how it read to him.

Too many times in his life he had been at the centre of a storm where one ego was pushing against another. Before he was born his mother had fled Lothering and was lucky to get out before the Darkspawn destroyed it. He had been back, a few times, the village rebuilt and larger than it had been, but his grandmother and uncle had said it was never the same, it never would be the same, too many people had died or been carried off to maker knew where. When he was a Grey Warden he knew where those people were carried off too, especially the women, Maker, the poor women.

He had been born in a city that was at war with itself, as a child he would have to fight for his own survival, his mother had died when he was two, his foster mother, an elven guardswoman had died when he was five and from then on he was living on the streets. In the winter the Madam at the Blooming Rose took him in, he didn’t know why but she did, allowed him to stay in the warm during the cold winter months where the wind and snow and ice could freeze a man or a woman, child or animal quick as you like. By rights he should have been given over to the Chantry, but for some reason the madam and her girls didn’t do that. Perhaps, thinking back they had tried to save him from a city that couldn’t save itself.

Between Templars and Mages, Chantry and Mages the whole place was a powder keg waiting to blow. But nobody actually believed that it would do just that. By the time he was 16 he had lived through the worst Kirkwall had to offer, running errands for the guard captain and finally at 17 he got taken in. Even now he could picture the Kirkwall streets that he had walked as an orphan and a guard. He knew that part of the Free marches as well as he knew his own sword arm.

He had thought he was set for life, Aveline had believed he would make Sergeant by his 24th birthday and maybe Lieutenant by his 30th. It was not to be. He had been cast out of his own city by a Magistrates machination, exiled told to stay away, and he had come to Ferelden. He intended to visit family but destiny had put him on another path, a path that he had revisited a few times in his life but not so much in the last couple of years. Now here he was again cutting down Grey Wardens, but he did not pity them nor did he stop in what he was doing.

These men and women would kill them, or worse, make them take the Joining again and have them shipped upto the Anderfels. He was not going to do that. His whole life had been a battle in one form or another. He had heard the witch Morrigan speak of survival of the fittest in these dark times. Well that could be tagged to him. He had survived the horrors and dangers an urchin in Kirkwall faced, and not just any urchin. He had been the son of a dog lord, more than enough reason for any Kirkwaller at that time to beat the living crap out of him. Didn’t matter that he was born there, he was the son of dog lord refugee. He had survived to join a guard he had idolised since he could remember, and he had survived everything they threw at him.

He had survived the cure, his sight restored and something more, something else that he had yet to determine, whatever this was in his veins, the strength adding to his already impressive strength, his breathing easy and light, he had survived it where others had not, and maker be damned he was going to survive this. He had waited too long to know peace, peace in his friends, peace in the arms of the woman he loved. He was going to kill every last one of these bastards if that is what it took, he heard the shout had his voice joined it, those around him joined it and a new voice, one he had not heard in nearly seven years joined it.

“I taught you better than that guardsman, angle your shield.”

He glanced to his left and was stunned to see his mentor stand beside him, her feet grounded, her shield and sword true.

“Guard Captain?”

“You not dead yet Guardsman…ready…3….2…`1…. CHARGE!”

Callum ran and lifted himself up into the air he came thundering down on a Warden, his feet on the mans back and beneath his boots the sound of broken bones splintering and shattering. He hardly broke a stride, became aware of Oghren on his right and lowering his shield he barrelled into the line. Lifting it and bodies over him to face the swords, battle-axes and Oghrens mighty Axe Heart Splitter

“That’s its lad you keep doing that and I’ll keep cutting them down.”

Cuts, stabs, punches didn’t stop him, the Marcher sprinted for the leader of this group and sliding to the ground he moved his sword up and cleaved the mage in two. They were not going to win, ever.

****

** SELINA **

Dawn broke and the Hero of Ferelden sent a blast of cold freezing those Anders coming for her and with but a flick of her wrist she sent them back, way back. She stood, Starfang drawn, waiting for the First Warden to come.

And come he did.

His fury radiated off him, she could see his rage, it sparked so many different colours but it was pure and it was as pure as his hate. Once she had been the favoured of the Order, the one who had restored glory to the Order and rebuilt their shattered reputation in Ferelden, and now here she was shattering it again.

Had Selina not found out what had happened with Coryphaeus then she might not have walked this path, but with wardens turning on wardens and wardens working with the very creature they were sworn to destroy, well there was a limit to take whatever help they could get and the whole we do what we must.

She held Starfang and turned to see the Arishock about to join her “No” She looked at him “No Sten, this is my fight.”

“Kadan…. this is the First Warden.”

“Arishock, please, trust me, keep them at bay if you must but this fight is mine, you taught me well – Kadan.” Selina winked at him. “May safe waters guide you home my brother.”

“Panaheadan, Selina Amell, sister and my Kadan.”

Now she focused on the First Warden, shoving everyone aside to reach his quarry. She stood there, her armour one she had worn since her days as the Commander of the Grey, her power radiating off it and as he came at her she raised her sword, blocked his blow with such force spark flew off both blades.

“You do not know what you have done! I told you this was not going end well Amell.” He seethed, his voice echoing around his helm like it had come from the bowels of hell itself.

“Yeah like you stole everything Avernus discovered at the Peak, so the Wardens here could not use it to aid in the eradication of the Darkspawn?” She kicked him away from her “You think I didn’t know about that First Warden, you would rather these men and women die then leave the order, fuck you.”

“The Order is all that matters!” he roared and was lifted off his feet as she closed her hand and flicked her wrist.

“And you talk too fucking much.” She snarled and once he had got to his feet, she met him head on.

****

** RAMSEY AND MAL **

As it had always seemed to be, Ramsey found himself beside Mal, it seemed right, she had been his mentor when Callum had left and, in her Ramsey, had found a purpose, something more than he even thought he could be.

The older wardens had protected him because he was Innes’s nephew and the son of the Bann of West Hill. Of course, when Mal started seeing Lucien he had been a little over protective, but he had been because not only did he like Mal, but he was certain that was what Callum and his Uncle would have expected him to do.

Like himself though, Ramsey learnt that Mal could take care of herself, just as they all learnt that, given the chance Ramsey could take care of himself, thankyou very much. He ducked and saw Mals arm lash out that hidden blade of her cleaving a new jawbone, she ducked and his sword separated head from neck.

Ramsey had learnt to be a warrior and Mal was his other best friend. Of course, he got upset when his friends were hurt, that was who he was, but he had learnt to channel that hurt into something that had made him a fierce some warrior, with or without his buddy Brodie. He thought it was a stroke of genius calling his Griffin Brodie, his dad was a pretty fierce warrior before he ended up with a wound that had him limping around. He could still be fierce and Ramsey loved his father, even if it had taken them both a while to realise it.

Mal was patient, she was always patient but this was the straw that snapped that incredible patience. She no longer cared if she was killing Wardens, they had come to her home they had come to her country and now they were going back to theirs, limping bleeding or dying it made no difference to her. She picked her dagger up and with moves faster then the eye could see she stabbed her quarry, and the next and the next, a leap saw her come down and drive her daggers, a gift from Lucien when her old ones were broken beyond repair, she drove them into the back of the rogue who had been trying to flank her.

Too late, she didn’t see the other until his venom tipped blades cut deep, into her side and had her on the floor. Crying in pain as the venom made its way through her system.

“MAL!” Ramsey shouted and coming up he drove his sword through the rogues back and out through his chest, not even giving the rogue a second glance as he fell, Ramsey weas by Mals side, lifted her into his arms and yelling to make way he started for the Keep.

Brendon and Cordelia, two of his friends closed in, Cordelia got off her horse and helped Ramsey get Mal up then up himself. She got behind Brendon and were joined by two riding archers as they headed for the keep and the Infirmary.

Ramsey carried Mal through and yelled for someone to help him, Mal was getting delirious must be the venom in her. Deana, bless her, took over and told Ramsey to wait outside. There was a time he might have argued the point or tried looking at her with puppy eyes, but he could see she was upto her eyes in it, there were already bodies covered. His uncle had been right. Lucien had been right; some were not going to be starting their taint free lives. Curse those bastards.

He saw his aunt limp in with a wounded Mage and going over he took the other arm and helped the mage in before taking a look at his aunts’ leg. “You need that seeing too Aunt Briana” he quietly said “Preferably before Uncle Innes sees you.”

Briana uttered a chuckle despite the seriousness of what was going around. “If you take me to the herb garden, I can fix it myself darling.” She held her arm out and Ramsey did as she asked picking the herbs, she told him to. He mashed them just as she told him and winced as he saw the sword cut, that was deep. He covered it over and then put a leaf over it, just as Mal had taught him and sat next to her on the bench.

“If you don’t mind, Aunt Briana, please don’t tell Uncle Innes I saw your bare leg.”

Briana laughed silently and put a hand to Ramsey’s cheek “I won’t if you don’t.”

“You’re gonna be ok, right?”

“I’ve had worse Ramsey but I am out of the fight.”

“Would you like me to sit with you?” He asked, he was drained and Callum and Caleb had always told him to take a few moments to gather his strength, he would do no good fighting beyond his limits. Briana nodded and Ramsey took her hand and held it. She would heal just as Mal would heal he knew this, but he didn’t want Cameron seeing this, last he knew Cameron was with the other families protected in the keep itself. A little later he heard Horns, several horns from all directions.

Briana looked at him and helping her stand he wrapped his arm round her and helped her up to the walls to see what was going on.

“Makers breath” They both said in unison,

On the Horizon a sea of banners could be seen and Ramsey counted West Hill amongst them. “Oh, they in for a shit kicking now, my dads here…oh err my apologies aunt Briana.”

Briana also saw the Templar banners. It was easy to forget that when they weren’t watching over the Mages, the Templars were a fighting force second to none.

“Yes Ramsey, there are indeed in for a shit kicking.”

Ramsey stared at his aunt, he had never heard Briana swear before and the grin split his face.

“Oh, I really like you” he put his arm round her shoulder and they watched together as the drama below unfolded.


	11. The Might of Ferelden

The warriors fighting the Orlesian’s moved back as the sounds of hooves hit their ears, trumpets and baying dogs. Innes lent on his sword, his shield arm useless for now and he felt Lucien beside him almost sink to his knees as bone weariness took over him.

Innes stared as his brother Brodie, decked in armour that he had not seen him wear in years move round the back of the Orlesian lines, riding down at full charge came the Teryn of Highever and his men, and alongside them the Templars, Innes even saw the Knight Commander Dominic Laren and his second, Andrew Reid. The Templar archer looked at Innes, nodded once then moved with his Commander.

“That blow to the head must have injured me more than I thought.” Innes muttered, finally sinking to his knees as he too was overcome by weary bones.

“Why?” Lucien asked as he signalled for his men and women to move back.

“Because that’s Bria’s brother,”

“What the Knight Commander?”

“No his second, they were raised together, and she calls him her brother more than it has the meaning with the Templars. He hates my guts, and I am not keen on him but he just nodded at me, that’s more then I usually get out of him.”

Lucien got to his feet with a groan and helped Innes up “Well for today I don’t think it matters.”

The Teryn, Fergus Cousland sat up on his saddle “YOU ORLESIAN WARDENS WILL LOWER YOUR ARMS NOW OR BY THE MAKERS WRATH WE WILL END YOU”

“THIS IS WARDEN BUISNESS!” Arsalan yelled.

“No, it is not.” Alistair rode through the ranks, his armour covered in mud and blood, a huge wound in his arm that was crusted with dry blood. He looked around as the Teryn of Gwarens men rode down with the Queen herself. “The Ferelden Wardens are no more my Queen; the Orlesian’s and the Anders warriors took it upon themselves to invade our country.”

“And where is the Hero of Ferelden?”

“Fighting the First Warden Your Majesty,” Cassandra bowed her head and was flanked by both Dominic and Andrew. “She insists that no one interfere.”

“Makers breath,” Alistair frowned “Selina’s good but that’s the First Warden we are talking about.”

“She insisted it be such.”

“Teryn Cousland,”

“My King?”

“Make sure none of these blood thirsty bastards leave, Silver Order, on me and the Queen.”

If they were tired, they soon got to their feet, mounting or doubling up they rode with their King and Queen and around the Keep onto the Plains to see a momentous fight taking place.

Selina looked like she had been put through the wrong end of an Ogres handshake. Her face was black and blue, her armour dented and blood poured from her shoulder, her leg and her arm, The First Warden did not look much better, but he was still stronger than she was.

He raised his sword to deliver what many believed was a killing blow and some began to surge forward to save their hero, the woman that had made this possible for them, when magic the likes had not been seen ever erupted from the weary Hero’s hand, she gritted her teeth and with blood in the spittle she snarled “NEVER AGAIN!” And closing her fist she almost crushed the First Warden in his armour. She got to her feet as he fell to his knees, swaying and with a swelling eye and swelling cheeks she put her sword to his neck “Yield, you fucking bastard or I will kill you where you kneel. YIELD.”

“I…yield” He muttered

“Your men did not hear you” She painfully said “I want them to hear it First Warden.”

“I YIELD!”

“Lower your damn weapons now!” Alistair’s voice boomed across the battlefield, his bloody arm resting on the pommel of his sword “or I swear by the Maker and Andraste whose sacred soil you stand upon, I will lead my men and women and I will kill every last one of you. Lower your weapons and kneel.”

Alistair watched as weapons was cast down and, rather begrudgingly, the Wardens knelt. “Knight Commander Laren.”

“Yes, my King?”

“Would you and your Brothers and sisters be so kind as to escort these invaders to the Vigil.”

“Yes sire, you heard the king let’s move.”

“Monessa?”

“Yes Sire?” The Queens lady at arms looked at him.

“Would you do me the favour of riding to Teryn Cousland and Bann Guthrie and ask them to do the same with the Orlesian’s.”

“Right away Sire.”

Alistair moved his horse and came alongside Selina, “Ride home, Seli?”

“I think I am about to pass out.” She murmured

“Then lean on me, its about time you did, Ser Callum and Ser Marko, would you be so kind as to help the Hero of Ferelden onto my horse.”

Callum and Marko looked at each other, both with the same power in their veins, both wounded and black and blue but they bowed their heads and both men walked either side of Selina. Cal put his arm round her waist and whispered “Lean on us Mistress Amell, it’s time for you to rest now Honoured lady.”

“That…that would be nice Ser Callum” She went almost limp and both Callum and Marko helped her onto the Kings mounts and bowed their heads until Alistair and the Queen with their entourage had ridden into the Vigil.

“If any of you lads and lasses are strong enough,” Andrew called across “Wanna give us a hand?”

“With the greatest of pleasure Templar.” Callum snarled.

“Can we cut their legs off on the way?” Marko asked. Andrew snorted and shook his head “Who will decide their fate.”

“The King and Queen of course but I suspect they will take advisement from the Seeker. She is the second in command of the Inquisition.” Andrew told them as they made their way back “She is also the voice of the Divine in this matter.”

“I thought she had left that post?”

“As her right-hand Ser Marko, yes but she is the Lady High Seeker, so she still speaks with the authority of the Divine.” Dominic told them, “I hear your dungeons are big.”

“Yes, Knight Commander”

“Good cause that’s where they are going. Aila” Dom called over to one of his Newley promoted Templars “The Vigils dungeons if you please” He lent down “and if they give you any trouble feel free to break an arm or two.”

“With pleasure Knight Commander.”

*****

The Hall had been hastily re-arranged, the high seat was to be Alistair’s but he deferred to the Queen, he said sitting so high up made his nose bleed, but most people there realised that he wanted her to do this. So, he took the one lower down, next to him was the Teryn of Highever Fergus Cousland, next to Anora was the Teryn of Gwaren, Kyle Landry. He actually had a face like thunder and Innes, allowed in due to his senior status and the fact Brodie wanted him there lent towards his brother and whispered “Why is he so pissed? I mean outside the current circumstances?”

“Don’t you know? I guess you didn’t get my letter little brother, he is to marry Alessandra in the summer,”

“What? She kept that quiet!”

“It’s only just been announced, in the last couple of weeks.”

“Well good on her.” Innes beamed and made a mentle note to drop by and see the young lady later. He moved up as Lucien sat down and Cassandra came in with the Champion and two Templars either side of her. The Hero was still recovering, even though it had been two weeks.

“Bring them in.” Anora gripped the arms of the high seat and watched with stone features as the First Warden and his Seneschal Arsalan was brought in. Flanked by two Templars. and two of the Silver Order, Loghain and Cyan his second in command.

The Teryn of Gwaren shot daggers as the Warden Seneschal and the First Warden were brought in. He had accepted that Alessandra was a warrior, it was what had drawn him to her, what he had not liked was the fact that she had been tagged with arrows covered with vile muck, the healer Deana had informed him she would be fine, even tested his beloved for the taint, but even so he was livid and Innes thought if it wasn’t for the King and Queen being present, then the tall well built man would have gone down to the Wardens and cut their heads off. As it was, he just glared. Teryn Landry had his own reputation, and for the first time Innes saw how deep the Teryns feelings ran for the Lady Bann. Good, it was about time someone treated his young friend right.

The order waited outside, to hear what would be done. Anora turned to the Seeker and inclined her head “The Lady High Seeker has the floor.”

  
“Thankyou your majesty.” Cassandra did the Ferelden salute, much to the pride of those there. She was a Nevarran but she knew how to be a diplomat, even if she didn’t want to be most of the time. In the intervening fortnight letters had been sent from the Vigil to the Grand Cathedral in Orlais, to Skyhold and the outlying Warden Posts. More had come to take the cure which had been done away from the current situation. Those newly cured wardens now sat waiting to see what was to happen.

“The Grey Wardens stand accused of invading the sovereign territories of Ferelden, they also stand accused of attempted kidnapping of former Knight Captain Briana Talron-Guthrie and her son Cameron.”

“What?” Brodie looked at his brother.

“I didn’t get time to tell you my lord, I am sorry.”

Brodie nodded once, a sign that they were going to have this discussion privately later, “My apologies Lady High Seeker.” Brodie inclined his head.

“Its understandable Brodie,” Alistair sat forward wincing as his healing arm protested. “this is your family after all.”

“Thank you Sire.”

“So how do they plead?” Anora asked.

“We were conducting Warden affairs with Wardens,” the First Warden rumbled “This is not your affair Grey Wardens do not answer to nobility.”

“Yes, well that matter will soon be rectified.” Anora narrowed her eyes “However that might be true if it was Wardens you were fighting but you fought soldiers of another order and your soldiers destroyed a lot of places in Amaranthine on their march through, including I am sorry to say Ser Guthrie burning your cottage in Jader.”

“What?” Innes stared.

“We have only just found out Innes.” Lucien told him “I am sorry.”

Innes’s jaw clenched and his jaw bone throbbed he was grateful Briana and Cameron were not in it but even so, this was…their memories, their clothes everything, everything they had built together was gone because of petty minded ruthless wankers like that. His fist clenched and unclenched.

“Does Briana know?” he asked Lucien.

“Her brother told her a short while ago.”

“He could have bloody told me.”

“You were called in here.” Lucien reminded him “Don’t worry we’ll sort something out.”

“This was not Warden affairs.” Cassandra held her hand out and a scroll was placed In her hand, “Your majesties the Inquisitor and Divine have been in conversastion with each other and it has been decided along with the Emperor of Orlais that, as long as you are in agreement, the Wardens will make reparation to the Arling of Amaranthine, that will come from the Imperial Purse who will take it from the Warden Compound in Montsimmard. Furthermore, the wardens of Orlais and every nation in Thedas are to be expelled, they must return to the Anderfels by months end, they are only to come into another nation when there is a Blight, they no longer hold the right of Conscription.” Cassandra stood before the First Warden and his Seneschal “You traverse the Deep Roads as you like, I cannot from using the Dwarven Strongholds as they are not ours but within the Dwarfen realms, but you will not set foot anywhere above ground other than the Anderfels.”

“You will regret this when a Blight Comes.”

“Well when and if that time comes your order might have redeemed itself enough First Warden to be allowed a token force.” Alistair got up and stood before the First Warden. “I used to think like my brother, the late King Calin, that the Wardens were warriors of renown, truth, justice and honour. The last decade has seen wardens as young as 16 being conscripted, oh I’ve read the ledgers here, wardens have no place conscripting a 16-year-old, cooks, maids, stable hands, smiths, none of who wished this life and you did nothing. You did nothing when wardens here took arms against their own brothers and sisters, killing and slaying to unseat a man who was trying to repair it, You ordered Avernus back from Soldiers Peak and with it you took every warden secret there was.” Alistair folded his arms “and when a dead Magister, resurfaces and has the wardens fight by his side, you did nothing. I used to be proud to be a warden, now I glad I am free of it. You have a day to leave Ferelden and it’s sovereign waters, I see one warden vessel in the harbour or in our seas I will order them rammed until they sink, are we clear on that?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“You brought this on yourselves.” Alistair looked at his old shield and thrust it in the First Wardens cheats. “You’ll need that, your old one got broken.” He turned away and Anora watched as her husband’s fury sparked for a moment,

She could see how much this hurt him, how much it tore at him to do that, when he sat down and took a breath to regain his temper, she rested her hand over his. The last time she had seen him so enraged was when he threw the mages out of Redcliffe.

“Teryn Cousland, Teryn Landry would you ensure that this blighted Order leaves Ferelden.”

“Of course, My Queen.” Kyle got to his feet and with Fergus went to get his men ready.

“Knight Commander get them out of my country.” Anora looked at Dominic.

He bowed his head and with Aila went down to the dungeons and started releasing the Wardens, they would be given their weapons back on their ships and not before. Dominic was tempted to take the mages to the circle, but he had discussed that with Cassandra, they were Grey Wardens and there was nothing the Divine or the Circle could do about it.

Cassandra waited until the Templars had left and led Lucien to the side. “I did not tell the Divine how you were all cured, I thought it prudent to leave that out.”

“My thanks Lady Cassandra.”

“But I cannot fob her off forever, there will come a time when she will want to know how and the Templars will come asking. Should be enough time for you and the Hero of Ferelden to come up with something. Now I have been away from my home and my husband too long, I wish you luck Commander and if you ever need it, Skyhold will stand with you.”

Lucien bowed his head and watched Cassandra leave. He looked out the window as Cassandra, minus Varric took to the air on the back of her Griffin and headed towards Skyhold.

“I’ll be outside brother.” Brodie got up and bowed to the King and Queen before he left.

“If your majesties would be so kind to wait a moment, please,” Lucien motioned to the door and the room began to fill with the former Wardens and the Silver Order, those who had died, their names were passed to Alistair at his request and later Lucien would place their names into a book of the dead. “Silver Order, Silver ‘Shun!” he called out and 500 booted feet old and new slammed to attention. “Silver Order repeat with me. We the Knights of the Silver Order, do so swear to server Ferelden and her rightful Kings and Queens, we vow to serve the heirs and the lords of this great nation, we swear to be her first and last line of defence. Where our brothers and sister who did not make it this far stand in peace eternity, watching over us, and where one day, we will join with them and watch over this sovereign land, this sacred land where Andraste herself was born. This we vow and this we swear, In the name of the Maker, so let it be.” Lucien waited until the last voice faded “Silver Order, Silver kneel before your king and your queen.”

Alistsair gave a sideways glance at his wife who for once, was utterly lost for words, he would rib her about it later, not right now though. He nodded at Lucien “We accept your vow Commander of the Silver.” He said perfectly straight faced.

“Yes, please stand.” Anora finally found her voice.

Alistair stepped down and held his hand out to Lucien “Let’s not do that again Lucien.”

“No sire.” He shook the Commanders hand “It has been an honour Sire, to fight alongside you.”

“The honour was mine. Perhaps, Loghain would escort us back to Denerim with the Royal guard, I am sure the Queen wishes to spend some time with her father.”

Loghain bowed his head and allowed himself a wry smile, Alistair was indeed his fathers son, and in many ways, he had surpassed his father and his brother.

The silver order parted and turned to form an honour guard so, even wounded as some of them were they still stood still as their king and queen left.

The Hero left a day or two later, returning to Skyhold with Leliana, although she promised she would drop by from time to time. She was even given a ride back on a black dragon. Lucien watched her leave with Innes and clapped his hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you and Briana come join us. I think we have a lot to talk about.”


	12. Epilogue

** TWELVE: EPILOGUE **

Callum sat in the tavern, now named the Hero of Fereldens Rest. Nathaniel was remaining as was Oghren, Velanna had gone to Ostagar and the Dalish lands but had sent word that she would be back before the end of the month, whatever she had been searching for there, was no longer there, or maybe she had found what she was looking for all along and didn’t know it until now.

He looked around him at the people milling about, his mind elsewhere, his thoughts on Mal and Lessa. Lessa was on the road to recovery as was Mal and he held the letter in his hand, an invitation to her wedding. He smiled to himself, Maker try and keep him from that one. Obviously the Teryn was a special man to turn Alessandra’s head. Mal was with Lucien at the bar, she looked over occasionally but for the moment he wanted his privacy. He needed to think and he didn’t want any distractions from that.

No such luck, a tankard was set in front of him and a strong Ferelden accent with just a trace of a Kirkwall accent said “So, you named a bloody Mabari Valen?”

Callum knew that voice anywhere and sat back in his seat “She is as tenacious as her namesake, Captain.” He smiled a little. “It seemed the perfect name for her.”

“Oh I don’t know” Varric wandered over and sat next to the former guardsman “Valens cute, you know she knows when to scare the piss out of everyone and when to be a puppy.” He looked at Avelines non impressed face.

“Well I think it’s a nice name for a Mabari.” Merril smiled “Suits her.”

“Merril.” Aveline sighed

“What, I thought you would have been honoured Callum named his Mabari after you, breeding is that is it not.”

“yeah, I guess.”

“She’s not my Mabari Merril, she’s my friend, helped me through a dark time in my life,”

“Well you did good Callum,” The Champion sat herself on the bar stool with Isabela beside her, her arm around the champions shoulders. “Would you perhaps look after Bethany for me? She’s staying on here.”

“I will while I am here Mistress Hawke.”

“One of these days he’ll call me Kira.”

“Not in this lifetime” he retorted.

“Callum, that Magister that, well that kicked you out of Kirkwall.” Fenris lent on the bar.

“Hmm”

“Did you know that Aveline had him hung for murder.”

“What?” the young marcher looked at his mentor. “He what?”

“Yes, he had been responsible for the murder of several women of the Blooming Rose and other establishments. So, I hung the bastard.” Aveline got up and rested her hand on Callums shoulder “Varric time to go.”

“yes, yes I know.”

“You did good Guardsman we are very proud of you and I promised you I would have his arse for what he did, and I keep my promises, now you promise to come and see one time, with your beautiful wife. You did good there too She’s beautiful”

“Of course, she is, she’s from Rivain.” Isabela winked “Anytime I am in the area handsome come for a ride on my ship.”

He nodded as they said their goodbyes. Varric waited a moment and lent forward “We weren’t going until we had seen you Cal, just to let you know, we never forgot you.”

“Thank you, your Grace.”

“Oh, don’t you bloody start, I’m coming!” He barked at Aveline “I swear if Rivaini starts the horned pipe dance I am going back to Skyhold and having Cassandra fly me back on her griffin.”

Cal ran his hand over his mouth and watched them leave, sometimes when he thought about those days he thought about the fun times he had, even when the fun times were overshadowed by the dark times. They had a part in his life, they started the shaping of him, but his path had ended here and this is what shaped him but did not define him.

He felt someone slide in beside him and slip her arm through his. “I thought you might like some alone time with your hometown friends.”

Callum looked at her and rest his head against hers for a moment “My home is where ever you are Anza, you know that.”

Anza nodded and kissed him softly “Which is why, we are selling up”

“What?”

“We are going to sell the business, I have a buyer in mind and mother will deal with it, and we’re going to stay here.” She looked at him.

“You don’t like the cold.”

“I didn’t like being a Grey Warden, now that doesn’t matter anymore, but our friends are here, family, and I want to see where this goes.”

“So, what changed your mind?” He asked his brow furrowing.

Anza picked his tankard up and took a long swallow of his drink “Lucien, Mal, everyone I suppose. I have a condition though.”

“ok which is?”

“I want a cottage not on the barracks, away from the Vigil, just enough so we can have some privacy, and I don’t have to worry about who I am disturbing at night, or day, or afternoon.”

Callum chuckled and sat closer to her. “You got it, Mrs Kennedy.”

Anza almost jumped out of her seat when Ramsey came bouncing over “So you staying? Oh come on please? Please? I promise never to say please again. PLEASE?”

Anza nodded slightly “Yes master Guthrie. We are staying”

“Hey guys! Cal and Anza. They are staying.”

“Bloody good job.” Lucien shook his hand “I didn’t think you’d be able to persuade him Anza.”

“Oh, I have my ways.” She winked and took the honey ale Mal gave her “Oh lovely I missed this.”

“Welcome home guys.”

“Y-yes, I-I-too am st-staying.” Malachi told his friends.

“Well there we go.” Cal pulled Malachi in next to him “We all going to Alessandra’s wedding?”

“Yup every all the silver order she served with and us.” Mal told them, “That’s going to be the wedding of the year,”

“But if she is going to be the Teryna, who runs Dragons Peak?” Ramsey asked.

“Alessandra will still run Dragons Peak Ramsey.” Innes walked in with Briana; Cameron was showing his skills off to both his uncles. “She’ll just split her time between the two, and a Tyern is mostly at court so I should think she’ll be in Gwaren when Tyern Landry is at Court and other times they’ll be at Dragons Peak.”

“I never thought Lessa would get married” Cyan rubbed the back of her neck “She must really like him.”

“She always said she would only ever marry someone if she truly loved them, but she kept that quiet” Colm chuckled then stared as an upstairs door opened.

All eyes turned to see Bethany Hawke and Caleb walk out one of the inns rooms arm in arm. Callum arched an eyebrow and coughed a little so everyone stopped staring.

Caleb walked Bethany out and when he had closed the door he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. “So we skip the whole getting to know each other then?” He muttered.

“We got to know each other in Nevarra” She reminded him “Just wasn’t the right time, this is though, I’ll see you later, you owe me a ride on the Griffin.” Bethany backpeddled stopped and looked at Caleb “Isabella was right, there are six ways to make a woman happy.” She winked and walked off towards her rooms.

Caleb smiled to himself and opened the doors, to which Mal, Malachi and Ramsey shot back into their seats.

“What?” he said looking at his friends as they gave him a group expectant look “Yes I know Innes is staying as I helped him and Briana get a cottage by the sea.”

“I um hadn’t told them that yet Caleb.”

“Ah. Sorry. Where’s Dehtfyn?”

“He left this morning.” Anza told him “Said he was going wander round a bit, see where his new found freedom would take him.”

Cal remained quiet for a little bit and when Bethany came back in a short time later with her friends he said “So, Bethy,”

“Yes big red.”

“perhaps you or Caleb would like to tell us if Isabela was right all those years ago.”

“Huh?” Ramsey frowned and looked at his friend.

Cals mouth twitched a little “That there six ways to please a woman.”

“You!” He ducked as Bethany launched herself at him grabbing the seat cushion and smacking him over the head “You went from over polite Guardsman to a bloody terror. Do you know what you have here Anza?”

Anza was too busy laughing to answer. Caleb rolled his eyes and glared at his friend. Innes was laughing into Bria’s shoulder. Whilst Lucien almost fell off his stool. Malachi hid under the table sniggering and Mal turned her back so Caleb couldn’t see her laughing although her heaving shoulders gave her away.

“I don’t get it.” Ramsey frowned,

“Oh, dear lord.” Cyan pulled Ramsey over and whispered in his ear, the young Guthrie looked puzzled for a moment then went three shades of red and buried his face into his drink.

Caleb rolled his eyes as Bethany put her arm around him and he picked his pint up the stone face held for a moment then the smile cracked his face and grinned from ear to ear. “Makers Breath someone get a bloody picture.” Callum laughed “He’s laughing.”

Bethany picked her wine up and rested her head on Caleb’s shoulder “He has a lot to smile about now.” She winked “He’s with a Hawke.”

“Maker help him” Innes laughed.

“Maker help him indeed Innes.” Callum stood up and picked his tankard up “Old friends, new friends. New Order and it’s damn good to be home.”

Valen barked and thumped her tail so hard it could be heard across the bar. “Yes, its good to see you too girl.”

The tankards and glasses all clicked together and over the Vigil, the sun set on an ending and a beginning.


End file.
